Story About Life and Love
by plumpminniekins
Summary: Kisah tentang kehidupan dan cinta dari HaeHyuk, YeWook dan KyuMin/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : ********Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Enjoyed The Stories** ^^

* * *

***Author POV***

Seorang namja tampan terlihat melangkahkan kakinya memasukki halaman sekolahnya.

Kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, headphone yang melekat manis di kedua telinganya, jas seragam sekolah yang tidak dikancing, serta gaya berjalannya yang terlihat angkuh menandakan dirinya adalah seorang siswa penguasa di sekolah ini.

Lee Donghae, adalah nama dari siswa tersebut.

Dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang konglomerat.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sudah memimpin lebih dari enam perusahaan perfilm'an di Korea Selatan. Bahkan, perusahaan milik appa'nya sudah menyebar di Amerika juga Jepang.

Sedangkan ibunya, adalah seorang designer kelas dunia. Orang-orang yang memakai baju rancangan ibu'nya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Melainkan orang-orang yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya tatkala segerombolan yeoja datang menghampiri dirinya.

" Kyaaaa ! Donghae oppa, neo jinjja kyeopta ! "

" Donghae oppa, jadilah kekasihku ! "

" Donghae-ah ! Aku memberikan segenap cinta'ku untukmu..! "

Begitulah teriakkan-teriakkan para yeoja ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Wajah tampan, mempunyai tubuh cukup ideal, dan lagi, dia merupakan pewaris Star Coorporation.

Fakta-fakta itulah yang dapat meluluhkan hati para yeoja.

Belum lagi, Donghae merupakan namja yang murah senyum.

Senyumnya itu, dapat meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja yang melihatnya.

Setelah melewati segerombolan yeoja tersebut, Donghae segera berjalan menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan ' _Four Wangja Room '_ .

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu, dia mengelus dadanya pelan sambil menghela nafas kemudian membuka kedua headphone'nya.

" Dasar yeoja-yeoja menyebalkan ! " umpat Donghae kesal.

" Diserbu lagi, eoh ? " tanya seorang namja yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa sambil membaca buku.

" Ne, begitulah. Mereka selalu saja menggangguku. " jawab Donghae lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur kecil.

Diambilnya sebuah gelas dan mulai menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya.

Namja berkacamata yang tadi sedang membaca buku, meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan melihat Donghae yang sedang meminum habis air putihnya.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang mendengar bagaimana ? Mereka akan sakit hati. " ucap namja itu seraya membuka kacamatanya dan mengelapnya.

" Tidak akan. Siapa salah satu dari mereka yang mau mendekati ruangan ini ? Lagipula, jika mereka mendengarnya lalu sakit hati, itu urusan mereka sendiri. Siapa yang menyuruh mereka mendengarkan ucapanku ? " jelas Donghae cuek lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disofa panjang, tepat di seberang temannya.

Mendengar itu, namja berkacamata tersebut terdiam.

Dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah daripada harus ribut dengan temannya yang satu ini.

Ya, dilihat dari luar, Donghae memang terlihat sempurna.

Tapi jika kalian melihatnya jauh lebih dalam, inilah sifat seorang Lee Donghae yang asli.

Seorang namja yang sangat cuek, tidak memperhatikan perasaan orang lain, dan seenaknya.

Selalu berpikir bahwa orang tua'nya merupakan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini, membuatnya terlihat sedikit sombong.

Cklek.

" Ya ! Hyung...! Ada kabar bagus pagi ini...! " teriak seorang namja tampan ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Donghae yang merasa kesal, kembali duduk dan menatap namja itu tajam.

" Pelankan suaramu itu Cho Kyuhyun ! Lagipula, kenapa harus berteriak segala sih ? " tanya Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun –namja yang tadi memasukki ruangan tersebut – hanya memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya pada Donghae.

" Sudahlah. Kabar baik apa Kyu ? " tanya namja yang sedari tadi duduk diam di seberang Donghae seraya meletakkan kacamatanya.

" Ah, ne ! Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. " jawab Kyuhyun senang.

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Donghae langsung berbinar.

" Jinjja Kyu ? " tanya Donghae memastikan.

Sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Seketika itu juga, Donghae mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Ada murid baru, berarti ada juga aktivitas yang akan mereka kerjakan nanti.

" Hhh~ .. Kali ini, jika ingin melakukan hal itu lagi, jangan mengajakku. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikuttan lagi. " ucap namja bermata sipit itu malas.

" Yesung hyung. Kau ini bagaimana ? " tanya Donghae seraya menatap Yesung –namja bermata sipit tersebut- .

Yesung melirik sekilas Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. " Aku sedang malas untuk menjahili murid baru. Dan jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Karena itu tidak akan mempan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas duluan. " pamit Yesung dan segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar.

Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

" Ah, Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak seru ! Ada apa sih dengannya ? Biasanya mendengar hal itu dia juga akan ikut melakukannya bersama kita. Yah, walaupun hanya membantu sedikit saja. " sungut Donghae kesal.

" Hm.. Mungkin karena namja kecil nan manis itu yang menyebabkan Yesung hyung seperti ini. " jawab Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang tadi di tempati oleh Yesung.

Donghae yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. " Namja kecil nan manis ? Nugu ? " tanya Donghae penasaran.

" Ryeowook. Anak kelas XI-B . Yesung hyung sangat menyukainya. Tapi, tadi pagi Yesung hyung melihat namja itu turun dari sebuah mobil bersama seorang namja tampan. Tentu saja, mood Yesung hyung jadi berubah karenanya. " jelas Kyuhyun.

Sementara Donghae, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti.

" Hm.. Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita memikirkan langkah pertama untuk mengerjai murid baru itu. " ucap Donghae seakan tak ingin perduli dengan masalah Yesung.

Dan setelahnya, mereka berdua'pun berdiskusi untuk membuat sebuah cara agar murid baru yang sebentar lagi datang, merasakan kejahilan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Wuaahh.. Besar sekali sekolah ini. Persis seperti yang ada dalam selebaran itu. " ucap seorang namja yang berdiri didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat enam bertuliskan ' _**Seuta High School '**_ .

Dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajah manisnya, namja itu mulai memasukki kawasan sekolah tersebut sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya.

' Semoga, ini adalah langkah awal yang baik untuk kembali memulai hidup'ku yang baru. ' ucap namja manis itu dalam hati.

Namja manis itu terus saja melangkah tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berlari tepat dibelakangnya. Namja yang berada dibelakangnya itu juga berlari sambil menatap ponsel miliknya.

Hingga akhirnya...

BRUUKK..

" Akh.. ! Appo.. " rintih namja tersebut setelah dirinya jatuh dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya.

Sementara namja yang tadi menabraknya dari belakang juga sedikit merintih. Namun sedetik kemudian, dirinya melihat namja manis yang sedang mengusap kedua tangannya itu dengan rasa khawatir.

" Gwaenchana ? " tanyanya sambil berjongkok. Menyamakan posisinya pada namja manis yang tadi tak sengaja ditabraknya.

Namja manis itu mendongak, menatap namja berpipi chubby dihadapannya yang sedang menampilkan raut wajah cemas.

" Ne. Gwaenchana. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" Geundae.. Tangan kirimu lecet. Sebaiknya diobati dulu. " ucap namja itu sambil menatap tangan kiri namja didepannya yang memerah.

" Jinjja Gwaenchana. Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh. " jawab namja dengan gummy smile'nya itu seraya berdiri. Diikuti oleh namja didepannya.

" Ahni. Pokoknya tanganmu harus segera diobati. Kajja, ikut aku. " ajaknya lalu menarik lengan kiri namja manis didepannya menuju ruang kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Cha..! Selesai..! Dengan begini, tanganmu akan cepat sembuh dan tidak terkena infeksi. " ujar seorang namja imut itusetelah selesai mengobati tangan kiri seorang namja manis yang duduk didepannya.

" N-ne.. Gamsahamnida. " jawab namja manis tersebut gugup.

Mendengar itu, namja imut tersebut terkekeh. Dan tentu saja di tatap bingung oleh namja manis didepannya.

" Jangan seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku Sungmin, atau Minnie. Biasanya semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Lagipula, aku yakin jika kita ini seumuran. " jelas namja berpipi chubby itu sambil tersenyum.

Sementara namja manis didepannya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

" Hm..Kau murid baru yang bernama Hyuk Jae itu kan ? " tanya Sungmin sambil membereskan peralatan kesehatan yang tadi dipakai olehnya.

" Ne, joneun.. Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan.. Hyukkie. " jawab Hyuk Jae ramah.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap Hyuk Jae. " Kupanggil Hyukkie saja ya, biar terdengar lebih akrab. " ucapnya.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk pertanda setuju. " Tapi, darimana kau tahu jika aku murid baru disekolah ini dan juga namaku ? " tanya Hyuk Jae bingung.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali membereskan peralatan kesehatan tersebut.

" Mudah saja Hyukkie. Aku kan wakil ketua OSIS disekolah ini. Jadi sudah pasti aku mengetahuinya. Kau tahu ? Setiap sekolah ini kedatangan murid baru, pihak sekolah meminta semua anggota OSIS untuk mengecek data-data siswa baru tersebut. Hehehe... " jelas Sungmin.

" Oh.. Begitu. " gumam Hyuk Jae pelan.

" Nah, selesai. Sekarang, dimana kelasmu ? Biar ku antar. " tawar Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae terdiam sebentar. Berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana kelasnya.

" Ah ! Kelasku diruang sebelas B. " jawab Hyuk Jae dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

" Eoh ? Itu juga kelasku. Wuaahh senangnya kita bisa sekelas. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas bersama. " ajak Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Hyuk Jae keluar dari ruang kesehatan menuju kelas mereka.

***Hyuk Jae POV***

" Annyeong haseyo.. Joneun Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Aku, siswa baru disekolah ini. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya. "

Ku bungkukkan badanku setelah memperkenalkan diriku didepan semua murid kelas sebelas B. Kelas baruku.

Ya, hari ini aku adalah siswa baru disekolah Seuta High School. Sekolah yang menjadi idaman para anak remaja seumuranku. Dan kalian tahu ? Siswa disekolah ini, bisa dibilang siswa yang mempunyai otak cerdas, pintar, berbakat dan juga.. kaya. Mungkin, untuk soal kepintaran dan berbakat, aku memilikki itu. Terbukti dari semua orang terdekatku yang memuji hal tersebut. Tapi untuk urusan kaya.. aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku ini hanya seorang anak yang bisa dibilang sebatang kara di Seoul. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan saja, aku harus bekerja Part Time. Itu semua karena kedua orang tua'ku yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Setelah cukup memperkenalkan diri, aku kembali berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya tempat dudukku dan Sungmin. Seorang namja imut, yang menjadi teman pertamaku di sekolah ini. Itu'pun karena dia yang tak sengaja menabrakku tadi pagi. Dan beruntungnya, kami sekelas.

Menurutku, dia merupakan orang yang baik. Terbukti saat tadi pagi dia bertanggung jawab untuk mengobati tanganku yang terluka. Dan lagi, cara bicaranya pada orang yang baru dikenal olehnya, sangatlah ramah.

" Kalau bagitu, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. " ucap Jung songsaenim.

Dan yah, semoga saja hari ini aku dapat memulai hidupku yang baru dengan baik.

Hwaiting Lee Hyuk Jae..!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Dan inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh semua murid disekolah ini termasuk diriku. Yaitu, istirahat.

Segera kumasukkan semua buku'ku ke dalam tas.

" Minnie hyung sudah selesai kan ? Temani aku ke kantin ya. " ucap seseorang dari arah samping kiriku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan menatap orang tersebut.

" Ne Wookkie. Ah, geundae.. Hyukkie boleh ikut kan ? " tanya Minnie pada seorang namja kecil dan manis yang masih berdiri disampingku.

Kulihat dia menoleh padaku. " Maksud hyung Hyuk Jae ? " tanyanya –balik- .

" Ne. " jawab Minnie.

" Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa tidak ? Lagipula, dia kan murid baru disini. Jadi, dia harus tahu semua tempat yang ada disekolah ini kan ? Dan juga, aku nantinya akan dapat teman baru. Hehehe.. " ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

" Geurae. Kajja Hyukkie, kita ke kantin. " ajak Minnie lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Aku'pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya berdiri.

" Ah, ne. Joneun Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil saja aku Wookkie, seperti orang lain memanggilku. " ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Ne. Kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyukkie. " balasku, dan tentunya sambil tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke kantin. Kau harus mencoba makanan yang dijual di kantin sekolah ini. Makanannya sangat enak. " jelasnya sambil menarik tanganku menuju kantin.

Entahlah, mungkin saja semua murid disini sangat senang menarik tangan temannya.

Tapi ku akui, mereka semua sangat baik. Tidak seperti namja yang berada jauh disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jadi, kau pindahan dari Busan ? " tanya Wookkie yang kini berjalan disamping kanan'ku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Awalnya, aku sedikit takut untuk pindah ke Seoul. Tapi yah, hitung-hitung mencari pengalaman baru, tak ada salahnya aku pindah. Lagipula, aku juga sudah sangat lama ingin ke Seoul. " jelasku. Sementara Minnie dan Wookkie hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka pertanda mengerti.

" Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Tadi kau memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan Hyung. Bukankah kalian itu seumuran ? " tanyaku pada Wookkie.

Kulihat dia menggeleng.

" Ahni. Aku lebih muda satu tahun dari Minnie hyung. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada kedua orang tua'ku yang terlalu cepat memasukkanku ke sekolah. " jawabnya sambil mempout'kan bibirnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Ternyata dia sangat lucu.

" Hm.. Kukira kalian seumuran. Dan berarti, sepertinya kau juga harus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Karena aku seumuran dengan Minnie. " godaku.

Kulihat dia semakin mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal. " Arraseo ! Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu ! " jawabnya.

Sementara aku dan Minnie, hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Sampai akhirnya,.

BRUK

Tawaku terhenti saat merasakan tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Kulihat seorang namja yang sedang menatap kemeja sekolahnya yang sudah basah dan kotor akibat jus miliknya yang tumpah.

" Ah.. mi-mianhae. A-aku tak sengaja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. " ucapku sambil sesekali membungkukkan badanku.

Setelah itu, ku tatap dirinya yang sedang menatapku tajam.

Ah gawat ! Sepertinya dia sangat marah. Matilah kau Lee Hyuk Jae. Baru pertama kali sekolah sudah membuat masalah.

Tapi..

" Gwaenchana. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

DEG

Aigo~

Ada apa denganku ?

Kenapa saat melihat senyumnya jantungku berdegup kencang ?

Oh ayolah Lee Hyuk Jae, tak mungkin kan kau menyukai namja ini ?

Kulihat dia mendekat kearahku lalu menepuk pundak kananku sejenak, dan kembali menatapku masih dengan tersenyum.

" Tak usah tegang seperti itu. Santai saja. Lagipula ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Aku yang salah karena berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel sehingga tak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Mianhae. " jelasnya.

Sementara aku hanya mengangguk dengan canggung.

" Kalau begitu, aku permisi duluan. Annyeong Lee Hyuk Jae. " pamitnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kantin.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

Bingung ? Tentu saja. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku, sedangkan aku yakin jika kami baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Puk.

Sebuah tepukkan ringan dipundakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat Wookkie yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum –aneh- .

" Wae ? Kau bingung ya hyung? " tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

" Dia adalah Lee Donghae. Satu-satunya anak dari penyumbang terbesar disekolah ini. Kau tahu perusahaan Star Coorporation ? " tanya Minnie padaku.

Aku menggeleng. " Ahni. Perusahaan apa itu ? " tanyaku balik.

" Star Coorporation itu adalah salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perfilman. Perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan yang sangat sukses. Selain itu, Star Coorporation juga sudah tersebar di Amerika dan Jepang. " jelas Minnie.

" Lalu, apa hubungannya Lee Donghae dengan Star Coorporation itu ? " tanyaku bingung.

" Pemilik Star Coorporation itu adalah appa dari Lee Donghae. Keluarga'nya bisa dibilang berasal dari keluarga yang.. yaah, konglomerat. Makanya keluarga Donghae hyung bisa menjadi penyumbang terbesar disini. Dan berkat keluarganya juga, sekolah ini bisa terkenal. Mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perfilman membuat mereka mudah untuk meng'iklankan sekolah ini. " jawab Wookkie panjang lebar.

" Tapi.. bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku ? " tanyaku heran.

" Kan sudah dijelaskan tadi hyung. Bahwa keluarganya merupakan penyumbang terbesar disekolah ini. Jadi, Donghae hyung bisa berbuat apa saja sesuka hatinya disini. Termasuk, mencari data tentang murid baru disekolah jika dia sudah mendengar akan ada siswa baru. Tapi, kusarankan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. " ucap Wookkie.

" Wae ? "

" Karena dia tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku yakin, setelah kau melihat senyum dan sikapnya padamu tadi, pendapatmu tentang dirinya adalah dia itu merupakan namja yang sangat baik. Tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal. Itu semua hanyalah topengnya saja. Kau harus yakin padaku. " jawab Minnie, dengan sedikit berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

" Hhh~ .. Sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan dia ? Tujuan kita kesini kan untuk makan. Kajja, palli kita memesan makanan. " ucap Wookkie dan kembali menarik tanganku.

***Donghae POV***

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ' _Four Wangja Room '_ , sambil sesekali bersiul ringan.

Kuputar knop pintu tersebut dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Aku'pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi, yang entah sejak kapan berada diruangan ini.

Kududukkan tubuhku disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bersama kekasihnya –PSP- .

" Eoh ? Hae, ada apa dengan bajumu itu ? " tanya Zhou Mi seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya padaku.

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu memperhatikan kemeja sekolahku yang basah dan sedikit kotor. " Ini, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa saat aku sedang berjalan sambil memainkan ponsel. Dan kebetulan, aku sedang memegang segelas orange jus. Jadi yah, tumpah mengenai kemeja'ku. " jawabku setelah itu kembali melihat Zhou Mi.

" Cih ! Bohong sekali kau hyung. " celetuk Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada PSP kesayangannya.

" Bohong ? Bohong apa ? " tanya Zhou Mi bingung.

Aissh~ ..

Tak bisakah bocah setan satu ini merahasiakan sebuah rencana yang sudah kuatur dengan baik ?

Ah, mungkin bisa dibilang, rencanaku dengannya. Karena dia juga ikut andil dalam rencana ini.

Kulihat dia mem'pause'kan permainannya lalu beralih menatapku dengan senyum sinis'nya.

" Aku yakin itu adalah salah satu rencana awal yang baru kita buat kan hyung ? Jadi, jawab saja yang jujur. Tak usah merahasiakannya seperti itu. Zhou Mi hyung kan juga salah satu bagian dari kita. " ucapnya.

Kutatap dirinya tajam. Dasar, dia memang benar-benar bocah evil.

" Arra ! Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku yakin dia sudah jatuh hati padaku. Itu semua dapat kulihat dari tatapan matanya padaku tadi. " ujarku sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan ini sambil bersandar pada sofa.

" Percaya diri sekali kau hyung. " balas Kyuhyun.

Sementara aku, hanya diam. Malas mencari meladeni ucapannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, rencanaku akan berjalan lancar.

Dan mulai sekarang, permainan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran sekolah, tempat dimana mobil kesayangan'ku berada. Tapi saat ingin melewati halaman sekolah, kedua mataku tak sengaja menangkap seorang namja yang sedang berdiri tepat disamping gerbang sekolah.

Seringaiku keluar saat mengetahui siapa namja itu. Ya, namja itu adalah Lee Hyuk Jae. Seorang murid baru disekolah ini yang juga menjadi targetku. Menurutku, dia adalah namja yang manis yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dalam pesona Lee Donghae.

Kulanjutkan langkahku yang kini menuju dirinya.

Puk.

Kutepuk pundak kirinya pelan yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Perlahan diputar tubuhnya menghadap padaku.

" Annyeong. Kau sendirian ? " sapaku. Yah, mungkin sekaligus bertanya.

Kulihat dia mengagguk pelan dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Hanya itu jawabannya ? Hei, setidaknya keluarkanlah suaramu Lee Hyuk Jae.

" Hm.. Kau tidak pulang ? " tanyaku lagi.

" I-ini aku ingin pulang. " jawabnya.

Ya ampun. Segitu gugupnyakah dia dihadapanku ? Lee Donghae, sepertinya kau memang bakat untuk menaklukkan hati seseorang.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau ku antar pulang ? Kebetulan, aku sedang membawa mobil hari ini. Jadi kau bisa naik mobilku. Hitung-hitung agar kita menjadi lebih akrab. " ujarku.

Kebetulan ?

Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya sekedar akting'ku saja. Sebetulnya, aku membawa mobil setiap hari.

Kulihat dia menatapku sejenak lalu menggeleng. " Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Gamsahamnida untuk tawarannya. " jawabnya.

Sementara aku ? Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar penolakkannya. Yah, walaupun ucapannya lembut, tapi mampu membuatku tercengang. Baru kali ini ada yang menolak ajakkanku. Ingat ! Baru kali ini.

Dan lagi, dia menolak ajakkanku hanya untuk pulang bersama Sungmin dan siapa itu tadi ? Entahlah, yang penting setahuku selama ini Sungmin pulang dan pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bus. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa. Padahal Sungmin itu anak orang kaya.

" Hyukkie-ah..! " sebuah teriakkan menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Baik aku maupun Hyuk Jae, menoleh bersama ke arah dua orang siswa yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kami.

" Minnie, Wookkie, urusannya sudah selesai ? " tanya Hyuk Jae begitu dua orang siswa tersebut sudah sampai didepan kami.

" Ne. Kajja, kita pulang. " ajak salah seorang siswa yang mempunyai tubuh kecil sambil menarik tangan Hyuk Jae.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Annyeong... Donghae-ssi. " pamitnya dan mulai melangkah bersama dua orang temannya.

Dan apa itu tadi ? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku ?

Tapi ku akui jika dia adalah namja yang sangat..

" Menarik. " gumamku dengan seringai yang tercipta diwajahku.

**TBC..**

**Chaaaa^^ Author kembali setelah sekian lama tidak kirim FF hehe ^^**

**Ini FF yg author janjikan ^^**

**Jangan lupa RnR ne ^^**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapt 2^^**


	2. Story About Life and Love

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Setiap Chapter pasti akan berbeda couple. Karena ini mencakup kehidupan dan kisah cinta couple lainnya. Tapi, tenang saja, HaeHyuk akan terus ambil bagian disetiap chapter^^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Story^^**

* * *

***Yesung POV***

Kulirik jam dinding dikamarku yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

" Tuan muda, sudah waktunya makan. " ucap Shin ahjumma dari balik pintu kamarku.

Kududukkan tubuhku dengan malas diatas kasur. " Nanti saja ahjumma. Aku sedang banyak tugas. " jawabku bohong dan tentu saja dia percaya.

Selama ini kan, aku memang tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya buku. Entah itu buku pelajaran ataupun buku novel.

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu tuan muda. Maaf sudah mengganggu tuan muda yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. " balasnya.

Setelah itu, kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari kamar tidurku.

Kubaringkan kembali tubuhku lalu menatap langit-langit kamar.

Entahlah, yang pasti hari ini aku sangat malas melakukan apapun. Mungkin efek dari melihat namja manis itu tadi pagi.

Namja manis ? Ya, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Wookkie. Aku menyukainya sejak pertemuan yang sangat tidak disengaja itu.

Saat dimana dia sedang kebingungan mencari kelas barunya waktu pertama kali masuk sekolah. Dan saat itu juga, dia bertemu denganku. Dia bertanya padaku dengan wajah kebingungannya, yang malah terkesan imut dan mampu membuatku berdebar.

Dan tadi pagi, adalah kejadian yang sangat tidak kusuka lalu berdampak buruk padaku seperti sekarang. Kejadian tersebut adalah, ketika aku tidak sengaja melihatnya keluar dari dalam mobil seseorang. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, orang tersebut adalah namja yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Atau mungkin seumuran. Entahlah, yang penting aku sangat cemburu melihatnya.

" Hh~ .. Yesung, jika kau tak ingin orang lain merebutnya, ada baiknya jika kau duluan yang mengambil langkah untuk merebut hatinya. " gumamku menerawang jauh.

Ya, sepertinya memang harus seperti itu. Atau kalau tidak, kau akan kehilangannya.

Yesung, Hwaiting !

***Author POV***

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Waktu dimana semua orang masih memilih untuk bergelung dibalik selimut dan menyelami dunia mimpinya.

Namun sepertinya tidak untuk namja kecil yang sedang menyusuri lorong sekolahnya sendiri.

Ingat, hanya sendiri !

Dia terus saja berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil bernyanyi kecil. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya karena sekolahnya masih sangat sepi.

Salahkan dirinya yang lupa mengerjakan tugas kemarin. Dan itu dikumpulkan hari ini. Jika saja dia tidak mengingat gurunya merupakan guru dengan predikat tergalak, dia tak akan datang sepagi ini.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat kedua telinganya mendengar bunyi yang aneh dari salah satu ruangan. Dengan langkah ragu, dia mendekati ruangan tersebut yang ternyata kelas khusus laboratorium komputer.

Diulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dia'pun kembali melangkah dengan hati-hatisambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan. Namun tak ada yang dilihatnya selain komputer yang berjejer rapi diatas meja, dan juga barang-barang keperluan mengajar lainnya.

" Apa aku salah dengar ya ? " tanyanya berbisik.

" Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Lebih baik aku segera ke perpustakaan. " gumamnya.

Saat ingin membalikkan badannya, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari bawah kolong meja bernomor sebelas. Dan keinginannya untuk keluar dari kelas tersebut'pun diurungkannya. Dia malah mendekati meja tersebut walau dalam hati merasa sedikit takut.

Dan tiba-tiba...

" KYAAAAAA...! "

" AAAAAAAA...! "

Terdengar suara teriakkan dari dua orang yang berbeda.

BRUUKK.

" Akh ! Appo~ .. " rintih namja kecil tadi saat punggungnya tak sengaja menabrak meja yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Eoh ? Gwaenchana ? " tanya seorang namja didepannya dengan khawatir seraya berjalan mendekat padanya.

Mendengar itu, sepasang mata caramel tersebut terbuka.

" Ya~ Gwaenchana ? Apa ada yang sakit ? " tanya namja itu lagi seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya pelan pada namja kecil yang terduduk tersebut.

Namja kecil itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng pelan. " Ahni.. Gwaenchana. " jawabnya, lalu mulai bangkit berdiri.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mian jika aku mengagetkanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu jika ada orang lain selain diriku disini. " ujar namja berkacamata itu sambil sedikit membungkuk.

" Ah, ani. Sunbae sama sekali tidak mengagetkanku. Aku saja yang berlebihan. Bagaimana'pun juga, sunbae jadi ikut kaget karena aku berteriak. Mian sunbae. " balas namja kecil tersebut sedikit berusaha tenang.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia maish ingat jika sunbae yang berada didepannya ini adalah salah satu pujaan para yeoja disekolah selain Donghae.

Namja berkacamata itu tersenyum. " Gwaenchana. Geundae.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini... Ryeowook-ssi ? " tanyanya.

' Bagaimana dia tahu namaku ? ' batin Ryeowook.

Melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang kebingungan, sunbae itu terkekeh pelan. " Tak perlu tahu aku mengetahui nama'mu darimana. Dan sekarang, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi ? " jelas sunbae'nya seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook, dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan.

" Eoh ? A-aku, awalnya ingin mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Tapi tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sini. Karena itu, aku yang penasaran akhirnya masuk. Takut kalau-kalau suara itu adalah dari suara... hm.. pencuri. Hehe.. " jelas Ryeowook lalu memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang membuat sunbae didepannya terkekeh pelan.

" Hm.. Baiklah, karena aku sudah membuatmu berpikiran yang tida-tidak dan membuatmu takut, maka aku akan membantumu. " tawar sang sunbae.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. " Membantu apa sunbae ? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Sebelumnya, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Yesung hyung. Tak usah dengan sebutan sunbae. Ara ? Itu membuatku risih. Jadi, tugas apa yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang ? " jelas Yesung –sunbaenya- sambil tersenyum.

" Ye-Yesung hyung ? " tanya Ryeowook sedikit gugup dan tak percaya.

Hei ayolah.. Memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'hyung' merupakan suatukeberuntungan bagi Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Jadi, apa tugasmu itu ? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. " ucap Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

" Ng~ .. Itu.. Tugas dari Kim saenim. Tugas tentang musik. " jawab Ryeowook sedikit menunduk.

Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. " Kalau begitu, kaja kita ke perpustakaan. Aku akan membantumu. Kebetulan, aku mengerti tentang musik. " ujar Yesung lalu menaruh sebuah map yang tadi sempat terjatuh olehnya.

" N-ne. " sahut Ryeowook pelan, lalu mulai berjalan dengan Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Naah.. selesai. " ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum saat dirinya telah selesai membantu Ryeowook mengerjakan tugas.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang lalu menatap Yesung yang duduk didepannya. " Gomawo Yesung sun- ah, maksudku gomawo Yesung hyung. " balas Ryeowook seraya meralat ucapannya cepat.

Hampir saja ia memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan ' sunbae ' dibelakangnya.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. " Ne, cheonma. Kalau begitu, kaja kita ke kelas bersama. " ajak Yesung seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Geundae hyung, kelas kita kan berbeda. " jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

" Gwaenchana. Kita bisa berpisah di lantai dua. Kaja, palli. "

Ryeowook'pun mengangguk dan mulai jalan beriringan dengan Yesung keluar dari perpustakaan, menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya, saat dia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

Hyuk Jae'pun menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Donghae sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

" Annyeong Hyuk Jae. " sapa Donghae yang dibuat seramah mungkin.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lalu mengangguk. " Ne, annyeong Donghae-ssi. " balas Hyuk Jae formal, kemudian kembali focus pada makanannya.

Tanpa ada yang mempersilahkannya duduk, Donghae sudah menyamankan dirinya disamping Hyuk Jae. Tapi apa reaksi dari seorang Lee Hyuk Jae ? Dia hanya diam, dan terus menyantap makannya.

" Kau sarapan sendiri ? " tanya Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukkan dari namja manis disampingnya.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Donghae merasa kesal.

Pasalnya, disekolah ini, tak ada satu'pun siswa yang berani berbuat seperti ini padanya –menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuh- . Baru kali sajalah, Donghae mendapat perlakuan spesial itu dari Hyuk Jae.

" Hm.. Kemana Sungmin dan temanmu yang satunya itu ? " tanya Donghae –lagi- , berusaha menahan emosinya.

Jika tidak mengingat ini adalah sebuah misinya, sudah dijamin besok namja manis itu tak dapat lagi menginjakkan kaki disekolah.

" Minnie sedang mengurus keperluan OSIS, lalu Wookkie sedang mengerjakan tugas. " jawab Hyuk Jae tanpa menoleh pada Donghae.

" Hm.. Apa makananmu seenak itu sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku, tanpa menoleh padaku ? " tanya Donghae yang sepertinya sudah mulai jengah atas sikap Hyuk Jae padanya.

Hyuk Jae menole pada Donghae yang sedang menatapnya. " Mian, tapi ini memang sudah kebiasaanku jika sedang makan. Jika kau ingin berbicara padaku, mungkin nanti saja saat aku sudah selesai makan.. Donghae-ssi. " jelas Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae tercengang mendengarnya.

' Berani sekali dia berbicara seperti itu padaku ? ' batin Donghae tak percaya.

" Ani, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku merasa agak diacuhkan jika ada seseorang yang berbicara padaku, tapi dia tidak melihatku. Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan memakai ' ssi- ' dibelakangnya. Panggil saja aku Hae hyung. Aku ini satu tahun diatasmu. " ujar Donghae panjang lebar.

" Eoh ? N-ne. Geurae, aku akan memanggil'mu dengan sebutan itu. " jawab Hyuk Jae kembali sambil tersenyum.

' Ternyata mendekatinya tak semudah yang kubayangkan. Dia benar-benar namja yang menarik. Tapi tunggu saja, aku akan secepat mungkin mendapatkannya. ' ujar Donghae dalam hatinya seraya terus menatap namja manis disampingnya itu yang sudah kembali makan.

**TBC..**

**Bagaimana ? Masih ada Thypo ?**

**Oh ya, chapter ini kubanyakkin YeWook'nya.**

**Tapi tenang aja, ada HaeHyuk'nya ko^^**

**hehehe..**

**RnR please^^**

**See you in Chap' 3^^**

**haehyuklee : udah dilanjut chingu^^ gomawo sudah review^^**

**lyndaariezz : haha.. ya begitulah chingu^^ gomawo sudah review^^**

**niisaa9 : udah dilanjut chingu^^ gomawo udah review^^**

**Yuzuki Chaeri : ne chingu^^ gomawo sudah mau review dan pembenarannya^^**

**nurul. : hayo hayo.. mau diapain itu.. ehehehe.. gomawo udah mau review^^**

** : udah lanjut chingu^^ gomawo sudah mau review^^**

**Lee Ah Ra : udah lanjut chingu^^ gomawo udah mau review^^**

** : ne T.T .. sedih kan perjuangan hidupnya T.T .. hehehe.. semua pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya, tapi tapi tapi.. harus terus mengikuti jalan ceritanya^^ gomawo udah review^^**

**Lee Chan88 : ahaha.. sombong.. betul betul betul.. gomawo udah review^^**

**Miho : gomawo sudah menyukai^^, tenang, tak akan ada crack pair.. hehehe untuk trio parents ? hm... ada deh^^ dan gomawo juga sudah mau review^^**

**cottoncandyme : udah lanjut chingu^^ gomawo sudah review^^**

**yohhanna : waduh.. hahaha.. udah dilanjut chingu^^ gomawo sudah mau review^^**

**Jiaehaehyuk : udah dilanjut chingu^^ gomawo sudah mau review^^**

**CiezieeLf : hahaha.. ff HaeHyuk langka ya chingu ? hehe.. untuk penampilan Hyukkie, disini dia biasa aja. Tapi tenang, tetap sangat manis ko^^ gomawo udah mau review^^**

**Guest : udah dilanjut^^ gomawo udah review^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Disini untuk duo parents ( KangTeuk dan HanChul ) aku buat GS. Karena jujur, kalau untuk parents YAOI, aku belum bisa dapat feel'nya. Hehehe..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The story^^**

* * *

***Author POV***

Pintu ber'cat putih itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sungmin masuk dengan raut wajah yang lelah.

" Aku pulaaang..! " teriaknya seraya kembali menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan.

Tak lama, seorang yeoja paruh baya nan cantik, berlari kecil menghampirinya. " Ternyata kau sudah pulang Minnie-ah. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap eomma'nya kemudian tersenyum lembut. " Ne eomma. Appa belum pulang ? " tanya Sungmin sembari meletakkan sepasang sepatu sekolahnya pada rak sepatu.

Leeteuk –sang eomma- mengangguk pelan.

" Kau ingin mandi, atau makan dulu ? Jika ingin makan dulu, eomma akan masak untuk'mu. " tawar Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah sang eomma. Selalu seperti ini jika dirinya sudah pulang sekolah. Mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang dapat megurangi rasa lelahnya.

" Aku ingin mandi saja dulu eomma. Badanku penuh dengan keringat. Eomma tahu kan, panasnya diluar itu seperti apa ? Belum lagi, bus selalu penuh dan harus membuatku berdesak-desakkan. " jawab Sungmin.

Sementara Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Sungmin.

" Jika begitu, kenapa kau tak mengendarai mobil, hm ? " tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Ani. Shireo. Lebih baik naik bus daripada mengendarai mobil. Itu sangat menyenangkan eomma. " jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum sumringah. Membuat Leeteuk yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, karena pada akhirnya, raut wajah Leeteuk berubah jadi sedih. Sungmin yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

" Eomma, jangan sedih, ne ? Aku janji, pasti aku akan dengan segera menemukannya dan membawanya kembali kesini. Aku janji. " ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Leeteuk yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris. " Bukan begitu Minnie-ah. Eomma hanya sedang memikirkan, apa dia sudah makan siang ini, apa dia bisa tersenyum bahagia selama ini, atau apa dia baik-baik saja diluar sana ? Eomma selalu memikirkan itu Minnie-ah. Eomma takut, jika dia- "

" Eomma, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja diluar sana. Mungkin saja selama dia terpisah dari kita, ada yang bersedia menjadi keluarga untuknya. Yang bisa membuatnya hidup dengan baik. Jadi eomma tenang saja, ne ? Aku janji, akan segera menemukannya, aku janji. " jelas Sungmin memotong ucapan Leeteuk lalu memeluknya erat. Berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

" Bagaimana kau tahu dia akan baik-baik saja Minnie-ah ? Sedangkan dia tidak bersama kita. Bersama orang tua dan kakak'nya. " ujar Leeteuk lirih.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melepas pelukkannya. Ditatapnya sang eomma dengan lembut. " Karena dia adalah anak eomma. Melihat eomma yang tegar selama terpisah darinya, pasti dirinya juga mewarisi sifat tegar'mu eomma. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. " jawab Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sungmin memang selalu bisa menenangkannya jika dirinya kembali mengingat hari dimana dia kehilangan sang anak kandung.

Anak kandung ? Ya, itu benar. Sungmin sebenarnya hanyalah anak angkat dikeluarga Lee. Dia diangkat menjadi anak, dua tahun setelah Leeteuk dan juga sang suami kehilangan anak mereka. Tapi, itu semua tidak menghalangi Leeteuk dan Kangin –suaminya- untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang layaknya seperti anak kandung, pada Sungmin. Hidup bersama Sungmin dengan waktu yang sangat lama, membuat mereka makin menyayangi Sungmin. Bahkan, nama Sungmin sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kartu anggota keluarga mereka.

Mengangkat anak seperti Sungmin, bukanlah pilihan yang harus mereka sesali. Malah mereka sangat bersyukur. Sungmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik juga patuh pada mereka. Lalu, setelah umurnya menginjak yang ketujuh belas tahun kemarin, dia berjanji untuk menemukan anak kandung dari sang eomma dan appa angkat'nya.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu, ne eomma. Eomma jangan lupa siapkan makanan untukku. Hehe.. " pinta Sungmin.

" Kau ini.. Ya sudah, pergilah mandi. Sementara kau mandi, eomma akan memasak untukmu. " ucap Leeteuk lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam ditempatnya. " Bersabarlah eomma. Aku pasti akan menemukannya. Aku janji. " gumam Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

***Sungmin POV***

Kutatap layar ponselku dengan tatapan tajam dan dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak ? Sudah satu jam ini aku mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang sama dan sang penelepon yang sangat menyebalkan.

Orang yang menelepon itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu namja populer disekolah dengan predikat nilai terbaik. Ah, dan jangan lupakan julukkannya dengan sebutan GaemGyu. Itu semua karena dia memang mahir dalam bermain game.

Tapi tak bisakah jika ia tak mengganggu'ku sehari saja ? Apa dia tak tahu jika aku ini tidak menyukai'nya ?

Tak menyukainya ? Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan suka dengan namja, yang selalu tebar pesona dengan para yeoja disekolah, dan juga sikap jahilnya itu. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan suka padanya. Dan lagi, entah darimana bocah satu itu dapat mengetahui nomor ponselku. Seingatku, aku tak pernah memberikannya nomor'ku padanya.

" Aissh~ .. Bocah ini. Ya..! Apa kau tak ada kerjaan lain selain menelepon dan mengganggu'ku, hah ?! " bentakku kesal setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima telepon darinya.

"…"

" Aku tak ada waktu untuk pergi atau berkencan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ! Dan tak akan pernah ! " ucapku dan memutuskan panggilan sepihak.

Jika seperti ini setiap hari, aku yakin diriku akan cepat tua.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Aku menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja diketuk oleh seseorang.

" Minnie-ah.. ini eomma. Apa eomma boleh masuk ? " tanya eomma dari luar.

" Ne eomma. Masuk saja. " sahutku sedikit berteriak agar eomma bisa mendengar.

Cklek.

Kulihat pintu terbuka dan melihat eomma yang tersenyum sambil mendekatiku.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Minnie-ah ? " tanya eomma lembut.

" Ani, aku tak melakukan apapun. Eomma ada perlu denganku ? " jawabku dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan.

Kulihat eomma menggeleng pelan. " Hanya heran saja kau berbicara sambil sedikit berteriak. Eomma mendengarnya tadi saat melewati kamar'mu. Apa terjadi sesuatu ? " tanya eomma.

Dan ya, ini gara-gara kau Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ani eomma. Gwaenchana. Eomma belum tidur ? "

" Belum, eomma menunggu appa'mu pulang. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang jam sepuluh. Kau tahu sendiri kan, perusahaan sekarang sedang banyak target. Jadi appa'mu harus selalu pulang telat. " jelas eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

" Ne, Arasseo. Tapi eomma juga harus perhatikan kesehatan eomma, ne ? Jika eomma sakit, kasihan appa. Hehe.. " candaku.

Semetara eomma hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. " Ne. Kalau begitu, eomma keluar dulu. Kau tidurlah cepat. " ucap eomma seraya tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Eomma'pun berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar'ku.

Jika melihat eomma sering tersenyum seperti itu, aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang. Setidaknya eomma tidak menampakkan kesedihannya dihadapanku juga appa, dan aku juga jadi bersemangat untuk menemukan anak kandung mereka.

Ya, sebenarnya dikeluarga ini, aku hanyalah anak angkat. Mereka mengangakatku sebagai anak, tepat dua tahun setelah mereka kehilangan anak yang mereka punya satu-satunya. Aku bersyukur bisa diangkat anak oleh mereka. Mereka sangat baik dan saying padaku. Apapun yang kuminta, pasti akan mereka berikan. Bahkan mereka sudah mencantumkan namaku di dalam kartu keluarga mereka. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku harus cepat menemukan anak kandung appa dan eomma, lalu membawanya kembali.

***Hyuk Jae POV***

" Annyeong Hyukkie.. " sapa seorang namja sambil menghalangi jalanku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. " Ne, annyeong Dong- .. Ah ! Maksudku Hae hyung. " balasku.

Hanpir saja aku salah memanggilnya.

" Kau ingin ke kelas ? " tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Ne. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ne. Annyeong Hae hyung. " ucapku lalu mulai kembali melangkah. Tak ingin berlama-lama didekatnya.

Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya selama satu minggu ini. Dimana aku berada, dia selalu saja ada. Bahkan tak segan untuk menyapaku.

" Hyukkie..! " panggilnya dari belakangku.

Aku berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh padanya yang sedang menatapku. " Ne hyung ? " sahutku bingung.

Kulihat dia berjalan mendekatiku. " Kuantar ke kelas ne ? " tawarnya.

Dan apalagi ini ? Seorang Lee Donghae yang kutahu adalah pujaan hati para yeoja disekolah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku yang notabene'nya seorang murid biasa, ke kelas ? Apa kata semua siswa nanti ?

" Eoh ? A-Ani hyung. Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri ke kelas. " tolakku halus.

Ah ya, dan satu hal lagi, aku tak ingin semua fans'nya menghajarku nanti.

" Tak usah sungkan. Kaja, kuantar kau ke kelas. Lagipula kau itu manis, jika ada yang mengganggu'mu bagaimana ? "

Aku menunduk mendengar ucapannya. Dapat kupastikan wajahku memerah sekarang ini. Bisakah dia tidak menggombal ?

" Kaja ! " serunya sambil menarik tanganku.

**In Other Side**

" Bagaimana ? Apa kau mendapatkan informasi'nya ? " tanya seorang namja berjas hitam yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Keningnya berkerut tanda dirinya sedang membahas suatu hal yang serius.

" Ne sajangnim. Dua orang yang anda utus kesana telah menemukan tempatnya berada. " jawab namja berjas hitam lainnya yang sedang berdiri dihadapan sang bos.

Namja yang sedang duduk menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dua minggu lagi, setelah urusanku disini selesai, kita akan kesana untuk menjemptnya dan membawanya kembali kesini. " titahnya.

Sang anak buah mengangguk pelan. " Geundae sajangnim, mungkin sepertinya kita dapat satu kendala. " jelas anak buahnya sambil menatap namja berbadan tegap itu serius.

" Wae ? " tanya sang tuan serius.

" Ada.. Dua orang yang berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin, kita harus menyusun suatu rencana dulu sajangnim. "

" Aissh~ .. Kenapa jadi rumit begini ? Geurae, kau bantu aku menyusun rencana itu. Aku ingin secepatnya dia kembali kesini. Apapun caranya. " ucap namja itu kembali menyeringai. Dan mungkin lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

**Tbc..**

**Oh ya, untuk sekarang aku belum bisa balas review satu-satu.**

**Mian ya #Bow.**

**Mungkin di chapter depan aku bakal balas.**

**Hehe^^**

**Ah satu lagi, panggil aku Lita aja, itu lebih enak didengar.**

**ok^^, RnR please^^**

**sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Story^^**

* * *

***Donghae POV***

Kedua mataku berbinar saat melihat seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi salah satu bahan 'aktivitasku' . Kucepat langkahku untuk mendekatinya. Jika bisa dibilang, dia merupakan orang yang paling susah untuk kudapatkan. Tapi hei ! Jangan panggil aku Lee Donghae jika aku menyerah begitu saja. Malah, menurutku itu adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Membuatku merasa tertantang.

" Hei, annyeong.. " sapaku saat sudah berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

Dia menoleh padaku dengan wajah datarnya. " Ne, annyeong hyung. " balasnya, dan kembali menatap kedepan.

Nah, seperti inilah ekspresinya jika bertemu denganku. Datar, dan bicara seadanya. Sedangkan dengan Sungmin dan temannya yang lain, dia akan berbicara panjang lebar, lalu jangan lupakan tawa lepasnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada semua orang terdekatnya.

" Hm.. Kau ingin pulang ? " tanyaku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh padaku. Oh ayolah Lee Hyuk Jae, tak bisakah kau menoleh padaku ? Kau anggap apa aku yang berjalan disampingmu ini ?

" Bagaimana kalau kuantar ? " tanyaku memberi tawaran.

Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. " Ani~ .. Tak usah hyung. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula, aku tak langsung kerumah. " jawabnya, lalu kembali fokus ke arah jalan.

" Hm ? Memang kau ingin kemana ? " tanyaku ingin tahu. Sedikit penasaran juga memang.

" Ke tempat kerja. " jawabnya singkat.

" Kerja ? Dimana ? Kau Part Time ? " tanyaku beruntun.

" Ne, aku kan harus membiayai sekolahku. Kalau begitu sudah duluan ya hyung. Nanti aku bisa telat. Annyeong hyung.. " pamitnya, kemudian berlari keluar area sekolah. Meninggalkanku yang berdiri sendiri disini dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Membiayai sekolahnya ?

Memang kemana orang tuanya ?

Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak punya keluarga disini ?

" Aissh~ .. Lee Hyuk Jae, kau membuatku penasaran. " gumamku kecil.

Aku'pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju parkiran sekolah. Dan saat ingin berbalik, ekor mataku tak sengaja menangkap dua orang namja bertubuh tegap, berjas hitam disertai kacamata yang senada dengan jas mereka.

Kupicingkan kedua mataku menatap mereka yang berada didalam mobil. " Siapa mereka ? " tanyaku.

Merasa ingin tahu ? Tentu saja. Hei ! Orang tua'ku adalah penyumbang terbesar disekolah ini. Dan melihat ada dua orang yang mencurigakan seperti itu, membuatku khawatir. Karen bisa saja sekolah ini nantinya tidak aman.

Lalu tak lama, mobil yang mereka tumpangi'pun berjalan. Dan kalian tahu ? Perasaan'ku jadi tak enak.

" Ada apa ini ? " tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini waktu'mu berkumpul dengan kami menjadi berkurang. Apa kau punya tugas banyak ? " tanya Kyuhyun –anggota termuda di grup'ku- sambil terus memainkan PSP'nya.

Ya, sekarang ini, aku, Yesung hyung, Zhou Mi dan juga Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul di rumahku, atau lebih tepatnya kamarku.

" Apa kau lupa dengan aktivitas baru'ku itu Kyu ? Kita kan baru saja membuatnya tiga hari yang lalu. " jawabku seraya meletakkan majalah sport yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku.

" Hm.. Ne, aku lupa. Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya hyung ? " tanyanya yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. " Ani ! Aku belum mendapatkannya. Ternyata tidak semudah yang kubayangkang. Dia sangat susah sekali untuk kudekati. " jawabku sambil menerawang jauh.

Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan. " Waktu'mu tinggal beberapa hari lagi hyung. " ucapnya mengingatkan.

" Arasseo evil ! Kau pikir aku ini pelupa ? " gerutuku kesal.

" Hm.. sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. " celetuk Zhou Mi sambil memasang tampang kebingungannya.

" Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, hanya rencana rahasia yang kubuat bersama Kyuhyun. " jawabku sekenanya.

Plak !

" Akh ! Appo ! Hyung kenapa memukulku sih ?! " kesalku seraya mengusap kepalaku yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yesung hyung.

" Karena kau pabo ! Mana ada rahasia yang dibicarakan didepan orang ? " ujarnya.

Kuhela nafasku sedikit kasar. Namja yang paling tua ini benar-benar.. aish~ .

" Ah ya, sudah satu jam kita disini, tapi kenapa tak ada satu'pun makanan ringan yang diantar kemari ? " tanya Kyuhyun seakan menyindir.

" Ck ! Bilang saja kalau kau ingin memakan camilan. Biar kubeli dulu. Seingatku, persediaan camilan disini habis. Dan ingat ya, selama aku pergi, jangan ada satu'pun dari kalian yang berusaha menghancurkan kamarku. " ucapku sebelum akhirnya mengambil jaketku yang menggantung dibalik pintu kamar, lalu segera melesat pergi menuju toko kue.

***Author***

Hyuk Jae mengusap keringat yang berada di keningnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sofa diruang pantry tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini, sepertinya hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Entah kenapa, toko tempatnya bekerja dipadati oleh banyak pengunjung hari ini.

Cklek.

Pintu pantry itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang namja berpipi chubby nan cantik melangkah masuk. Melihat itu, Hyuk Jae segera membenarkan sedikit posisi duduknya.

" Sajangnim. " panggilnya pelan.

Namja yang dipanggil sajangnim olehnya itu tersenyum lalu duduk disampingnya. " Sudah berapa kali kubilang hyung, tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ! Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Kibum atau Bummie juga sudah cukup. " jawab namja dengan killer smile'nya itu seraya menepuk pelan pundak Hyuk Jae.

" Tapi sekarang kita sedang ditempat kerja. Bukankah kita harus profesional ? " tanya Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum.

Kibum mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal. " Tak mau tahu ! Pokoknya hyung harus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ! Jika tidak, honor hyung akan ku potong ! " ancam Kibum.

Terdengar kekehan dari mulut Hyuk Jae. Diacaknya halus rambut berwarna hitam milik Kibum. " Arasseo Bummie-ah. Tapi jangan potong gaji hyung, ne ? Kalau dipotong, bagaimana hyung bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidup ? " tanya Hyuk Jae dengan memasang tampang yang dibuat memelas.

Mendengar itu, senyum Kibum langsung merekah. " Ne, aku tak akan memotong gaji Hyukkie hyung. " jawab Kibum.

" Hh~ .. Geurae, hyung keluar dulu. Sudah waktunya untuk bekerja lagi. " ucap Hyuk Jae seraya berdiri dari tempatnya.

Kibum mengangguk paham. " Ne. Hwaiting hyung ! " seru Kibum sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya diudara.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar dari pantry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Gamsahamnida telah berkunjung. Silahkan datang kembali. " ucap Hyuk Jae ramah pada pelanggan yang baru saja membayar belanjaannya.

Klinting..

Baru saja pelanggan tadi keluar, kini sudah datang tamu yang lain.

Hyuk Jae membungkukkan badannya sedikit. " Annyeong haseyo.. selamat datang di- " ucapannya terputus saat melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung ke tokonya.

" H-Hyukkie.. " panggil orang tersebut menatap tak percaya namja manis yang berdiri didepannya. Dan itu hanya dihalangi oleh meja kasir.

" H-Hae hyung. " balas Hyuk Jae tak kalah terkejutnya.

Tak lama, senyum Donghae merekah menghiasi wajah tampannya. " Waahh.. tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini. Kau bekerja disini Hyukkie ? " tanya Donghae senang.

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, dia sangat tidak menginginkan pertemuan yang sangat tidak disengaja ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pasti nantinya Donghae akan sering berkunjung ke toko tempatnya bekerja ini, lalu mengganggu'nya. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya risih.

" Hm.. A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu hyung ? " tanya Hyuk Jae seramah mungkin. Hei ! Sebesar apapun Hyuk Jae menyimpan perasaan risihnya, tetap saja dia masih ingat jika ini adalah tempatnya bekerja.

Mendengar perntanyaan itu, sedikit ide jahil mulai terlintas dipikiran Donghae. " Ne, aku ingin membeli kue untukku juga teman-temanku. Bisakah kau membantuku Hyukkie ? " tanya Donghae disertai dengan senyum menawannya.

Sementara Hyuk Jae, dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

**Out of Bakery Shop**

" Namja itu siapa Jihun-ssi ? " tanya seorang namja bertubuh atletis itu pada supirnya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kearah seorang namja yang sedang asik memilih kue didalam toko.

" Namja itu, adalah temannya sajangnim. Teman satu sekolahnya. " jawab sang supir yang juga ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang namja dari dalam mobilnya.

Rahang sang tuan mengeras melihat keuda orang namja itu. Mungkin marah ?

" Sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi, dia akan kembali padaku. " ucap sang tuan penuh keyakinan.

**TBC..**  
**Mian ne, update'nya kelamaan.. hehehe..  
RnR Please^^  
Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Story^^**

* * *

***Kyuhyun POV***

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasukki ruang kerja appa. Lelah memang, mengingat diriku yang baru saja pulang sekolah, harus segera menemui appa diperusahaannya. Belum lagi, tugasku yang sangat menumpuk.

" Appa, apa yang ingin appa bicarakan ? " tanyaku langsung pada intinya.

Appa menoleh, dan tersenyum sambil menatapku. " Eopso. Hanya ingin mengajakmu juga eomma'mu makan malam diluar bersama. " jawab appa.

" Jika hanya untuk makan malam diluar bersama kenapa harus memanggilku kemari ? Aku kan bisa pulang dulu dan mandi. " sungutku.

" Kau bisa mandi disini Kyu. Sana, dan jangan tanya apakah ada handuk atau peralatan mandi lainnya. Ditempat kerja appa, semua pasti lengkap. " ucap appa seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

" Lalu bajunya ? " tanyaku. Sepertinya appa melewatkan yang satu ini.

" Shin ahjumma tadi sudah mengatarkannya kesini. Sudah sana cepat mandi. " titah appa.

Aku hanya berdecak sebal dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan appa. Tapi sebelum aku memutar knop pintu kamar mandi, kedua mata'ku tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas buffet disebelah kiriku.

Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendekat pada buffet itu, lalu meraih foto tersebut. Appa juga eomma, dengan dua orang dewasa dan satu orang anak kecil.

" Appa.. " panggilku seraya melihat pada appa.

Appa menoleh padaku. " Ne Kyu ? " sahutnya.

" Mereka siapa ? " tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan foto yang sedang kupegang.

Appa tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempatnya. " Dua orang itu adalah teman appa dan eomma. Sedangkan anak kecil itu adalah anak mereka. Memang bukan anak kandung, tapi mereka sangat menyayangi anak itu. Kau juga nanti akan menyayanginya jika kau sudah mengenalnya Kyu. Dan sekarang, cepatlah kau mandi. " jelas appa panjang lebar, lalu mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menaruh foto itu ditempat asalnya.

***Hyuk Jae POV***

BRUUKK..

Kujatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur putih'ku. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan untukku. Entah kenapa pelanggan yang datang ke tempat kerjaku jadi bertambah banyak. Dan puncaknya, adalah saat Donghae hyung datang. Dia benar-benar mengerjaiku.

Satu jam aku menghabiskan waktu'ku hanya untuk menemaninya memilihkan kue yang paling enak untuk dijadikan camilan. Dan akhirnya, ia hanya membeli empat roti cokelat kecil. Benar-benar hanya membuatku kesal saja.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kurogoh saku celana jeans'ku saat merasakan ponselku bergetar. Kubaca nama sang pengirim pesan yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

_**From : Sungmin**_

_**Messages : **_

_**Hyukkie, besok aku pinjam buku PR matematika'mu ya?**_

_**Hari ini, aku sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi tak sempat mengerjakannya.**_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Dia itu seperti bukan temanku saja.

_**To : Sungmin**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Ne Minnie-ah..**_

_**Tak usah sungkan. Sampai jumpa besok.**_

Balasku. Dan tak lama kembali datang pesan darinya.

_**From : Sungmin**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Ah, jeongmal gomawoyo Hyukkie-ah^^**_

_**Besok, akan ku traktir kau es krim.**_

_**Selamat malam dan selamat istirahat^^**_

Setelah membaca pesan balasan darinya, kutaruh ponselku diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Kupejamkan kedua mataku yang terasa berat. Semoga besok adalah hari yang tidak melelahkan seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Minnie-ah..! " panggilku sedikit berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

" N-ne ? Wae Hyukkie ? " tanyanya setelah tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

Aku mengernyit heran. " Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Wae ? Kau kenapa ? Dari tadi kulihat kau melamun. Sedang ada masalah ? " tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan dan kembali memakan makan sianganya.

" Lalu kau kenapa hyung ? Kau tahu ? Wajahmu tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Jika ada masalah, ceritalah pada kami. " timpal Wookkie.

" Ne, Wookkie benar. Jika kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakanlah pada kami. Setidaknya, itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu. Dan siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya. Kita ini kan teman. " ucapku.

Sungmin mendongak. Menatapku dan Wookkie secara bergantian, lalu menghela nafas berat. " Aku.. akan dijodohkan. "

" Mwo ?! " pekikku.

Terlalu terkejut dengan ucapannya tadi.

" Kau serius hyung ? " tanya Wookkie memastikan. Dan hanya dijawab anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

" Lalu ? Jawabanmu apa ? " tanyaku penasaran.

Kulihat dia menunduk. " Aku menerimanya. " jawabnya.

" Me-menerimanya ? " tanya Wookkie.

Sungmin mendongak manatap Wookkie, lalu mengangguk. " Aku pikir.. jika itu bisa membuat appa dan eomma bahagia, aku akan melakukannya. "

" Darimana kau tahu jika orang tuamu dapat bahagia ? " tanyaku bingung.

Kulihat dia tersenyum. " Aku bisa merasakannya Hyukkie. Lagipula, itu kan juga salah satu balas budi'ku untuk mereka. Mereka sangat menyayangi'ku. Dan lagi, aku yakin mereka tak asal memilih pasangan hidup'ku. " jelasnya.

" Balas budi ? " gumam'ku bingung. Dan sepertinya masih dapat didengar oleh Minnie dan Wookkie.

" Kau tahu ? Aku ini.. bukan anak kandung mereka. " jawab Minnie tenang.

Sementara aku, dapat dibilang sangat terkejut.

" Kau terkejut ya hyung ? " tanya Wookkie sambil menepuk pelan pundak'ku. Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi'nya.

" Jika waktunya tepat, akan kuceritakan padamu Hyukkie. Ini masih dilingkungan sekolah. Kalau aku menjelaskannya sekarang dan didengar oleh murid yang lain, aku jamin berita ini akan langsung menjadi topik utama disekolah. " ucap Minnie seakan tahu apa yang ada dalam benakku.

Lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. Dan tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah kembali berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kaki'ku menuju halte bus. Seperti biasa, pulang sekolah aku harus bekerja. Jika dibilang, memang sangat lelah menghadapinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Memang ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup'ku.

Dan hari ini, aku pulang sendiri. Minnie, tadi dia pulang duluan dijemput oleh supirnya, karena ada urusan keluarga. Sedangkan Wookkie, tadi dia langsung pergi begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Dia bilang, ada janji untuk menemui kakak sepupunya.

Tapi, semakin lama aku berjalan, entah kenapa aku merasa seakan-akan diikuti oleh seseorang. Kuhentikan langkah'ku dan berbalik. Aneh, tak ada seorang'pun yang mengikuti'ku. Tak ingin ambil pusing, kubalikkan kembali badan'ku dan mulai berjalan. Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti'ku. Aku berhenti dan berbalik. Kuperhatikan satu persatu orang yang berada dijalan.

Ada yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman mereka, ada seorang ahjumma yang sibuk melihat belanjaannya, ada yang berdiri disamping lampu lalu lintas. Mungkin menunggu saatnya untuk menyeberang. Dan yang terakhir…

' Aigo~ jinjja. Hyuk Jae.. hana.. dul.. set ! '

Aku berlari sekuat mungkin untuk menghindar dari dua orang yang berpakaian jas tadi. Sambil berlari, sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang. Dan benar saja, mereka mengikutiku. Semakin kupercepat lariku dan tak menghiraukan nafasku yang sedari tadi minta dihirup dengan benar.

Aku berbelok ke kanan. Masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil. Kembali kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dan mereka masih saja mengejarku.

' Aigo~ .. Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku.. ' batinku memohon.

GREP

SRET

" KYA- Umpphh.. "

Baru saja aku ingin berteriak, tapi tangan orang yang menarikku langsung membungkam mulutku.

" Ssst… jangan berteriak. Kalau kau berteriak, maka mereka akan mengetahui keberadaanmu. " bisik orang itu tepat dibelakangku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelahnya, dia masih membungkam mulutku. Hingga sayup-sayup kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, lalu berhenti dengan jaraknya yang tak jauh dari tempatku bersembunyi, dan setelah itu, kembali terdengar langkah kaki menjauh.

" Nah.. sekarang kau aman. " ucap orang itu seraya melepaskan bungkaman tangannya pada mulutku.

" Ne, gamsahamnida telah- Hae hyung ?! " pekikku tak percaya.

Kulihat dia yang sedang tersenyum padaku. " B-Bagaimana bisa.. jadi hyung yang tadi menyelamatkanku ? " tanyaku.

" Ne. Tadinya aku ingin menyapa'mu dan meminta pulang bersama. Kebetulan, aku sedang membawa motor hari ini. Dan saat ingin mendekat ke arah'mu, kau malah berlari. Pertamanya aku heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari. Tapi ketika melihat dua orang berjas hitam itu juga berlari mengejarmu, aku langsung mengerti. Makanya, aku mengikutimu. " jelasnya panjang lebar.

" Lalu, motormu ? " tanyaku.

" Kutinggalkan ditempat aku mendekat ke arahmu tadi. " jawabnya.

" O-oh.. hm.. kalau begitu.. gomawo Hae hyung. " ucapku seraya membungkuk padanya.

" Ne, cheonma.. " balasnya seraya mengacak lembut rambutku.

" Kalau begitu, kajja kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu. " ajaknya sambil menarik tangan'ku.

" Geundae hyung, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula, aku kan harus ke tempat kerja dulu. " ujarku sambil menahan tarikkannya.

Ia menoleh. " Gwaenchana, aku akan mengantar'mu kesana. Aku tak ingin dua orang tadi mengejar'mu lagi. Arasseo ? Kajja. " ucapnya dan kembali menarik tanganku.

**TBC..**  
**Mian ne, update'nya lamaaaa banget.. hehehe..  
RnR Please^^  
Dan jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review, aku gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu^^  
Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Dichapter ini semua kebagian^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The story^^**

* * *

***Author POV***

" Kibum Hyung..! " panggil seorang namja bertubuh kecil dan manis kepada seorang namja berpipi chubby yang sedang berdiri didekat meja kasir.

Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. " Wookie-ah, kau sudah datang. " ujar namja tersebut menghampiri Ryeowook –namja manis tadi- yang masih berdiri didekat pintu masuk tokonya.

" Ne hyung. Kau masih bekerja ? " tanya Ryeowook begitu Kibum sudah berdiri didekatnya.

" Aniya~ .. hyung hanya melihat-lihat keadaan toko saja. Jadi, ada apa kau ingin sekali datang ke toko hyung hari ini ? Tak biasanya. "

Ryeowook mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal. " Selalu sendirian dirumah saat siang sampai malam, hyung pikir aku tak bosan ? Makanya aku main kesini. " jawab Ryeowook.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Kibum. " Geurae. Kajja ! Kita keruangan hyung saja. " ajak Kibum seraya menarik lengan Ryeowook menuju ruangan kerjanya.

" Annyeong haseyo..! " sebuah sapaan menginterupsi gerakan keduanya untuk menaikki tangga. Kibum dan Ryeowook bersamaan menoleh kepada dua namja yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" Hyukie hyung, dan.. Donghae hyung ? " gumam Ryeowook sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" Hyung tumben baru datang. " ucap Kibum seraya kembali menaapakki kaki kanannya pada lantai.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum. " Ne. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan. Dan, kenapa Wookie bisa ada disini ? " tanya Hyuk Jae pada Ryeowook yang masih melihatnya bingung.

" Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Kibum hyung. Dia adalah kakak sepupuku. " jawab Ryeowook.

" Oh, jinjja ? Wuah, ternyata dunia memang sempit ya. Sampai-sampai, aku tak tahu jika aku bekerja dengan kakak sepupumu. " canda Hyuk Jae.

Kibum yang sedari tadi tersenyum pada Hyuk Jae, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae yang saat itu sedang asik memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan café. " Hyukie hyung. " panggil Kibum.

" Ne ? " sahut Hyuk Jae.

" Neo namjachingu ? " tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk Donghae.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang menyangkut dirinya, Donghae menoleh pada Kibum. Dan tak lama, sebuah seringai kecil tercipta diwajahnya.

" O-oh, a- "

" Ne ! Naega, Hyukkie namjachingu. Joneun, Lee Donghae imnida.. " jawab Donghae memotong ucapan Hyuk Jae cepat.

Hyuk Jae yang mendengar jawaban itu, menatap Donghae tajam. Sementara yang ditatap, hanya mengulas senyum pada Kibum.

" Uwaaahh.. jinjja ? Hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau sudah punya namjachingu ? " tanya Kibum dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

" Ne ! Kenapa kau tak bilang hyung ? Kurasa jika satu sekolah mengetahui hal ini, pasti akan menjadi topik terhangat. " celetuk Ryeowook.

Hyuk Jae mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat. " A-ani Wookie-ah ! Hae hyung dan aku tidak – "

" Sudah jangan dirahasiakan lagi Hyukie. Mau sampai kapan kita merahasiakannya ? " tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Ne, Donghae hyung benar. Seharusnya, kau bercerita tentang hubunganmu dari awal hyung. Aish~ .. kalau begitu, kajja ! Ikut keruanganku. Kita berbincang-bincang bersama. " ajak Kibum semangat. Yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Donghae.

Setelahnya, Kibum, Donghae dan Ryeowook melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

' Jinjja ! Lee Donghae, apalagi ini ?! ' batinnya berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap seorang namja tampan yang sekarang duduk tepat didepannya. Disamping namja tampan itu, seorang yeoja paruh baya nan cantik sedang bercengkrama dengan Leeteuk. Sedangkan para suami mereka, sibuk berbincang tentang masalah bisnis.

" Eomma, appa. Sebenarnya kita berkumpul disini untuk mendengarkan perbincangan kalian, atau apa ? " celetuk namja tampan itu sedikit kesal saat orang tua mereka masing-masing sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

Sontak, suasana dalam ruangan yang tadinya agak berisik, kini menjadi hening seketika.

" Ne, ne. Kau itu tak sabaran sekali. " ucap yeoja paruh baya tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Kalau begitu, Minnie-ah, kenalkan, ini anak Chulie ahjumma dan Han ahjussi. Namanya adalah Kyuhyun. " ujar Leeteuk seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin menagangguk sambil membalas senyum sang eomma. " Ne eomma. Aku.. sudah mengenalnya. Kami.. satu sekolah. " jawab Sungmin pelan.

" Eoh ? Jinjja ? Wuuahh.. kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu eonnie, kita tak usah susah payah mendekatkan mereka dalam waktu yang lama. Satu bulan, kurasa sudah cukup untuk mereka memahami satu sama lain. Eotteokhae ? Setelah itu, kita langsungkan pertunangan. " jelas Heechul –eomma Kyuhyun- dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

" Eomma, sebenarnya disini yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin aku atau eomma ? Kenapa eomma sangat terburu-buru sekali ? " celetuk Kyuhyun.

" Ck ! Kau tahu Kyu ? Eomma sudah sangat lama menunggu moment seperti ini. Lagipula, perjanjian ini, sudah kami buat sejak kami masih SMA dulu. Dan lihatlah, eomma sangat ingin punya menantu manis seperti Sungmin. Aigo~ " jawab Heechul panjang lebar. Sementara Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Jika bisa dibilang, Kyuhyun senang. Bahkan sangat senang bahwa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Sungmin. Seseorang yang selama ini sangat disukainya.

" Hm.. Kyuhyun benar ahjumma. Lagipula, kami masih sekolah. Apa bertunangan tidak terlalu cepat ? " tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Heechul tersenyum. " Ahjumma rasa tidak Sungmin-ah. Lagipula, kalian kan satu sekolah, jadi pasti mudah dekat. Eotteokhae ? Eonnie setuju ? "

" Kalau aku, terserah padanya. Eotteokhae Minnie-ah ? " tanya Leeteuk seraya mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap eomma dan appa'nya bergantian dan kembali menunduk. Namun tak lama, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana tersenyum bahagia.

" Jadi, kita sepakat, ne ? Satu bulan waktu untuk memahami satu sama lain, setelah itu kita langsungkan pertunangan mereka. " ucap Hangeng yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Kangin.

" Gomawo Minnie-ah. " ujar Leeteuk.

***Yesung POV***

Kutatap dua orang yang sedang duduk didepanku dengan malas. Apa-apan mereka itu? Bermesraan tepat didepanku. Bayangkan saja, satu jam lebih aku berada disini bersama mereka, tapi aku seperti tak dianggap begini.

" Ck ! Zhou Mi-ah, Henry-ah ! Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepanku ? Aku risih melihatnya. " ujarku.

" Wae hyung ? Kau iri, eoh ? " tanya Henry sambil menatapku dengan tatapan jahilnya.

" Ani ! Hanya saja risih sekali. Kalian bermesraan didepanku dengan seenaknya. " sungutku.

Kulihat mereka terkekeh pelan. " Mwo ? Apanya yang lucu ? " tanyaku.

" Aniya hyung. Tapi, akui saja jika kau memang iri pada kami. Kalau begitu, cepatlah cari kekasih, supaya hyung juga bisa bermesraan seperti kami juga. Haha.. " ujar Zhou Mi.

" Aish~ .. kalian ini..! " geramku kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela café.

Daripada melihat mereka, lebih baik aku melihat jalan raya saja. Lebih menarik dibandingkan harus memperhatikan mereka.

Saat sedang asik menatap kearah jalan, tiba-tiba dua orang namja keluar dari toko roti yang berada diseberang café tempatku berada. Namja itu….

" Kim Ryeowook.. " gumamku.

Kutatap namja disebelahnya sambil memicingkan mata. Ah ! Namja yang disebelahnya itu kan, adalah namja yang waktu pagi itu mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sebenarnya siapa dia ?

**TBC..  
Thank's buat semua yg udah mau review ^^  
See you in next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tadaaaaa...^^  
Aku kembali setelah sekian lama tidak update.. hehe..  
Mian ne? Pulsa modemku habis, jadi baru bisa update sekarang..  
Yasudahlah, daripada menunggu, silahkan dibaca^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

***Sungmin POV***

" Minnie-ah..! Chakkaman..! "

Kuhentikan langkahku yang hendak menuju taman restaurant tempatku berada, dan berbalik menatap tajam seseorang yang kini sedang berlari menghampiriku.

" Minnie?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Cho Kyuhyun?! " tanyaku sedikit membentak.

Kulihat dia yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dariku, terkekeh pelan. Memang siapa dia beraninya memanggilku dengan sebutan akrab begitu?

" Eopso. Tapi bukankah kau calon pasangan hidupku? Wajar bukan jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu? "

" Ck! Meskipun begitu kau tak boleh mamanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Yang boleh memanggilkku dengan sebutan itu hanya orang-orang terdekatku saja! " kesalku.

Kulihat dia terkekeh pelan. " Wae?! Kau pikir ada yang lucu? " sungutku.

" Haahh~ .. Meskipun aku ini bukanlah orang yang dekat denganmu, tapi bukankah sebaiknya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu dari sekarang? Yah, agar aku terbiasa nantinya. Begitu juga denganmu. " jelasnya tenang.

Oke, sepertinya berdebat dengan anak ini tak ada ujungnya.

" Terserah kau saja! " ucapku lalu kembali membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Kenapa harus dia yang dijodohkan denganku sih? Aigo~ .. Jinjja!

***Ryeowook POV***

Aku melangkah menuju toko buku langgananku yang letaknya tak jauh dari toko roti milik Kibum hyung –kakak sepupuku- . Hari ini, aku harus membeli buku tentang kesenian musik.

" Selamat datang ditoko buku kami. " ucap seorang pegawai yeoja menyambutku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

Setelahnya, aku kembali melangkah menuju rak buku khusus musik. Jika bukan karena tugas dari Kim saenim, aku tak ingin bersusah payah kesini. Asal kalian tahu saja, Shin saenim itu, sangat galak. Aku saja sampai tak berani menatap wajahnya jika sudah berbicara dengannya.

" Ah! Ketemu! " seruku dan segera mengambil salah satu buku dengan cover berwarna biru.

" Hm.. mian, tapi apa boleh aku pinjam buku itu? " tanya seseorang tepat dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh dan.. hei! Itu kan Yesung hyung.

" Eoh? Ryeowook. Hyung kira siapa. " ujar Yesung hyung sambil tersenyum padaku.

" Ne. Ng~ .. hyung tadi ingin meminjam buku ini? Apa hyung membutuhkannya juga? " tanyaku.

Kulihat dia menggaruk tengkuknya. " Hm.. sebenarnya bukan hyung yang membutuhkannya. Tapi, sepupu hyung. Ah! Geundae, kalau kau lebih membutuhkannya, ambil saja. " jelasnya.

" Lalu, sepupu hyung bagaimana? " tanyaku –lagi- .

" Biar hyung cari yang lain. Tapi… " Yesung hyung terdiam sejenak.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. " Tapi apa hyung? "

" Mau tidak kau membantu hyung untuk mencarinya? " tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. Kukira apa. Aku mengangguk cepat. " Ne! Aku akan membantu hyung. " jawabku.

" Jinjja? " tanyanya meyakinkan yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukkan lagi.

" Ah! Jeongmal gomawoyo Ryeowook-ah! " ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Gomawo Ryeowook-ah, sudah membantu hyung mencari buku ini sampai ketemu. Mian jika sudah merepotkanmu. Padahal kita baru saja kenal. " ujar Yesung hyung membuka percakapan.

Sekarang, aku dan Yesung hyung sedang jalan bersama untuk kembali pulang. Tadinya, aku menolak untuk diantarkan. Tapi dia memaksa. Ya sudah, akhirnya kuterima saja.

" Gwaenchana hyung. Lagipula aku juga senang menolong orang. " jawabku.

" Tapi kau jadi pulang telat. Aku takut kau dimarahi orang tuamu. " ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menatap pada tanah. " Mereka tak akan memarahiku hyung. "

" Eh? Wae? Bukankah biasanya orang tua itu pasti marah mengetahui anaknya pulang telat dari jam yang sudah ditentukan? "

" Mereka berbeda hyung. Mereka jarang ada dirumah. Selalu bekerja setiap harinya. Meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian bersama dengan supir dan beberapa maid. Jika pulang'pun, hanya beberapa jam, lalu kembali lagi ke kantor. Menanyakan keadaanku sangat jarang. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin mendengar mereka menasihatiku. Memakan masakkan buatan eomma. Bermain musik bersama appa. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tak ada. Hanya menunggu. Itu saja yang bisa kulakukan. " jelasku panjang lebar sambil menahan tangis.

" Hm.. Mianhae Ryeowook-ah. Hyung tak bermaksud membuatmu jadi sedih begini. "

Aku mendongak sambil tersenyum menatapnya. " Hyung kenapa meminta maaf terus? Aku tak apa. Lagipula ini kan bukan salah hyung. Mereka yang tak berusaha meluangkan waktu untukku. "

Yesung hyung menghentikan langkahnya, yang mau tak mau membuatku juga mengikutinya untuk berhenti. Aku menatapnya yang juga sedang menatapku.

" Hyung, waeyo? " tanyaku.

" Ng~ .. Ryeowook-ah.. " panggilnya.

" Ne? "

" Mulai sekarang.. jika kau mau, kau boleh memanggilku kalau kau sedang merasa kesepian. Aku pasti akan menemanimu. "

" Mwo? Jeongmal? " tanyaku.

Kulihat Yesung hyung mengangguk mantap.

" Waahh.. gomawo hyung….! " seruku senang lalu memeluknya erat.

" N-ne. " sahur Yesung hyung.

Kulepas pelukkanku lalu menunduk malu. " Mian hyung. Aku terlalu senang, jadi tak refleks langsung memelukmu. "

" G-gwaenchana Ryeowook-ah.. "

" Hyung, kalau begitu mulai sekarang tak usah panggil aku Ryeowook. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Wookkie. Seperti yang lain. " ucapku setelah kembali mendongakkan kepala.

Kulihat Yesung hyung tersenyum padaku. " Ne, Wookkie.. " balasnya.

DEG

Omona~ ..

Kenapa jantungku berdebar begini?

Oh.. jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Yesung hyung Kim Ryeowook!

***Donghae POV***

Aku tersenyum menatap namja yang sedang duduk didepanku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ah, lihatlah, meskipun dia menatapku seperti itu, wajahnya yang manis sama sekali tak hilang. Bahkan menurutku, semakin manis.

" Wae? " tanyanya memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada ditempat Hyukkie bekerja. Hm.. lebih tepatnya, berada didalam ruangan kerja atasannya. Dan kenapa kami hanya berdua disini? Itu karena Kim Kibum –atasannya yang bahkan bisa dibilang lebih muda dariku- sedang pergi keluar.

" Hum? Wae? Apanya yang kenapa? " aku balik bertanya.

" Ck! Kenapa hyung bilang jika kau itu namjachingu'ku? " tanyanya –sedikit kesal- .

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang sedang kesal semakin menambah kesan manisnya saja.

Aigo~ ..

Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Lee Hyuk Jae!

" Itu.. mungkin sebentar lagi aku memang akan menjadi namjachingu'mu Hyukkie.. " jawabku.

" Wae? Kita bahkan baru kenal. Kita juga tidak dekat. Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Hae hyung. " jawabnya.

" Ne. Itulah diriku. Namja yang sangat percaya diri. Dan.. seharusnya kau senang kan mempunyai namjachingu sepertiku. Tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong juga.. kaya. " ucapku.

" Mwo?! Ya~ hyung! Yang ada, aku akan mati dikejar oleh semua penggemar yeoja'mu jika aku menjadi namjachingu'mu. Dan lagi, kau memang tampan, tapi kau bukan tipeku. Juga, yang kaya itu orang tuamu, bukan dirimu! Lagipula, aku saja tak pernah mendengar pernyataan cintamu, bagaimana aku bisa berstatus sebagai namjachingumu?! " sungutnya.

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya. Mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. Dengan dia berbicra seperti itu, itu artinya dia memintaku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya bukan? Yah, walaupun secara tak langsung.

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya. " Kau.. memintaku untuk menyatakan cinta padamu? " tanyaku.

" Y-ya! Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku. D-dan jauhkan wajahmu itu dariku hyung! Juga berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau mengerikan! " ucapnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

Hm? Asik juga menggodanya. Lihatlah, wajahnya memerah. Aigo~ ..

" Wae? Aku kan hanya ingin melihat seberapa manisnya wajahmu. Dan hei.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau ingin aku menyatakan cinta padamu, Hyukkie? " tanyaku semakin menggodanya.

" K-kan sudah kubilang bukan begitu maksudku hyung..! Aissh~ jauhkan wajahmu itu hyung! " ucapnya semakin kesal.

Haha..

Lucu sekali dia ini. Baiklah, kasihan juga dia jika kugoda terus. Kujauhkan wajahku darinya dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih juga terlihat kesal.

Aku kembali menyeringai saat sebuah ide terlintas diotakku. Kumajukan sedikit badanku dan meraih kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia lipat didepan dadanya.

Kuliat ia menatapku bingung. " A-apa yang kau la-lakukan hyung? " tanyanya –gugup-.

Aku tersenyum. " Hyukkie-ah, aku menyukai- ah ani! Saranghae. Jadilah namjachinguku. " pintaku, dan jangan lupakan wajahku yang kubuat memelas.

Dia terdiam, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab ucapanku barusan. Terkejut mungkin?

" Oke! Diam berarti kuanggap iya. Dan mulai sekarang, kau menjadi namjachingu seorang Lee Donghae! " ucapku final.

" Y-YA! Aku saja belum menjawab apapun. Jangan- "

" Tak ada alasan Hyukkie chagi~ .. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang kau jadi namjachingu'ku. Dan ingat! Tak boleh berdekatan dengan namja manapun. Kecuali diriku, teman satu kelompokku, dan kedua sahabatmu. Selebihnya, NO! Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu chagi.. annyeong… " pamitku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Y-YA! HYUNG! Aissh~ ! "

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan juga menghiraukannya. Besok, akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan untukku, dan hari yang paling buruk bagi semua penggemar-penggemarku. Juga, aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi satu sekolahan tentang hal ini. Ah~ .. jadi tak sabar.

***Author POV***

Hyuk Jae melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati pagar sekolahnya. Kepalanya sedari tadi menunduk, kedua tangannya juga memegang tali tasnya dengan erat. Sesekali menghela nafas berat saat semua mata para yeoja dilingkungan sekolah itu menatapnya tajam. Bahkan, ada yang sengaja mencibirnya.

" Cih! Apa bagusnya dia? Lihatlah, bahkan lebih menarik aku daripada dia! Kenapa Hae oppa lebih memilih namja seperti dia? " ejek salah seorang yeoja yang sedang berdiri didekat dinding penyangga sekolah, bersama dengan kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa meremehkan sambil menatap Hyuk Jae.

Lagi, Hyuk Jae hanya menghela nafasnya berat dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai dikelas.

Saat sampai didalam kelas, suasananya sama saja seperti diluar. Semua menatap Hyuk Jae dengan tampang meremehkan. Tak sedikit juga yang berbisik-bisik aneh. Namun Hyuk Jae hanya bisa diam sambil terus melangkah menuju bangkunya.

Diletakkannya tas miliknya lalu segera duduk. Sepertinya, hari ini akan terasa sangat menyebalkan untuknya.

" Hyukkie…! " teriak seseorang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua teman kelasnya.

Hyuk Jae mendongak menatap namja yang kini tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

" M-mwo? " sahut Hyuk Jae pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh namja yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

Namja itu menarik tangan kanan Hyuk Jae pelan. " Temani aku sarapan diruanganku. Kajja! " ajaknya dan menarik Hyuk Jae untuk berdiri.

" Geundae, kenapa harus aku? Kau kan punya teman. " jawab Hyuk Jae sembari menahan lengannya yang ditarik oleh namja tampan tersebut –Donghae- .

" Hyukkie chagi, aku tak ingin ada penolakkan. Lagipula, teman-temanku itu tak tahu kemana. Juga, kau itu kekasihku, jadi sudah seharusnya kau menemaniku untuk sarapan. Kajja! " ucap Donghae yang kali ini berhasil menarik Hyuk Jae dari tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk menatap sebuah foto yang kini berada ditangannya. Didalam foto itu terdapat seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum pada seseorang didepannya. Kembali terngiang ditelinganya tentang percakapannya dengan seorang detektif yang tengah membantunya untuk menemukan sang anak kandung.

_" Dia sekarang tinggal seorang diri. Menurut seorang ahjumma yang memberitahu saya informasi mengenai anak itu, dia baru saja pindah sekitar satu minggu. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, dia bekerja Part Time. "_

_" Lalu.. mengenai sekolahnya? "_

_" Ahjumma tersebut bilang, jika ia bersekolah di Seuta High School. Sekolah yang sama dengan anak anda nyonya. "_

" Teukkie-ah.. " panggil Kangin membuyarkan lamunan sang istri.

Leeteuk menoleh, menatap Kangin dengan mata sendunya. " Yeobo.. " sahut Leeteuk.

Kangin tersenyum dan mengusap kedua bahu Leeteuk lembut. " Wae? " tanya Kangin.

" Aniya.. hanya saja, aku merasa.. gagal menjadi seorang eomma untuknya. Kau dengar kan apa kata tuan Park tadi? Dia bilang anak kita bekerja Part Time untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Hidup sangat susah. Sementara kita disini, makan dan tidur enak. Aku.. "

Perkataannya terpotong saat Kangin memeluknya.

" Ssst..! Aku lebih gagal Teukkie-ah. Seharusnya aku menjaganya dengan baik. Aku ini seorang kepala keluarga. " jelas Kangin seraya mengelus punggung Leeteuk. Berusaha menenanglan Leeteuk yang kini sudah menangis.

" Uljima.. besok, kita pergi untuk melihatnya. Ne? " ajak Kangin yang diberi jawab anggukkan oleh Leeteuk.

" Geundae… jangan beritahu dulu Sungmin tentang hal ini. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku yang akan memberitahunya. " ujar Kangin seraya mengusap air mata Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sedikit lebih tenang saat mendengar ucapan Kangin tadi.

" Hm.. siapa namanya sekarang? Tadi yang kudengar, namanya bukanlah nama pemberian kita. "

" Namanya… Lee Hyuk Jae. " jawab Leeteuk pelan.

**TBC..**

**RnR Please^^**

**Thanks buat yang udah stia membaca FF'ku dan me'review..**

**Aku gk bisa baca satu-satu, kalian banyak banget..**

**Hehehe...**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter depan^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories** ^^

* * *

***Author POV***

Satu minggu sudah Hyuk Jae menjalani kehidupannya. Dan selama satu minggu itu juga, Hyuk Jae menyandang status sebagai kekasih Lee Donghae. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa sayang dan cinta itu mulai timbul pada diri Hyuk Jae.

Sementara Donghae? Namja itu menjadi sedikit lebih possesive pada kekasihnya itu. Sedikit saja dia melihat Hyuk Jae berdekatan atau berbicara dengan namja lain yang tak dikenal olehnya, Donghae tak segan-segan untuk langsung menyeret Hyuk Jae saat itu juga untuk menjauh.

Sebenarnya, selama menjadi kekasih Donghae, kehidupannya tak terlalu berjalan dengan mulus. Ada saja siswa yang menjahilinya. Mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, menabrak tubuhnya sengaja saat dia sedang asik berjalan, mengambil buku PR dari dalam tasnya, dan lainnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Hyuk Jae sedang mengeringkan jas seragam sekolahnya diatap sekolah.

Kedua matanya menatap sayu pada jas sekolahnya, yang ditaruh olehnya dipembatas atap. Terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya. Jika bisa dibilang, ia lelah harus terus menjalani hidup seperti ini. Terlepas dari namja yang sudah membuatnya hancur, kini harus berhadapan dengan namja yang sangat egois seperti Lee Donghae.

Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur mencintai Donghae. Memutuskan hubungannya juga tak mungkin.

BRAAKK !

Hyuk Jae terlonjak kaget saat pintu atap sekolahnya terbuka secara kasar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan seketika itu juga kedua matanya membulat melihat apa yang sekarang ini ada dihadapannya.

Kekasihnya sedang berdiri dihadapannya bersama dengan tiga sahabatnya juga, tiga orang yeoja yang tak Hyuk Jae kenal.

" H-Hae.. A-apa yang- "

" Cepat minta maaf padanya! " bentak Donghae pada tiga orang yeoja yang kini sedang menangis dihadapannya.

" H-Hae.. S-sudahlah. Gwaenchana.. bajuku juga sebentar lagi kering. " ucap Hyuk Jae menengahi. Kasihan juga melihat tiga yeoja itu menangis sampai sesenggukkan.

Donghae beralih menatap Hyuk Jae tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut. Jika sudah marah, Donghae terlihat sangat menakutkan dimatanya.

" Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Hyuk?! Kau basah kuyup seperti itu kau bilang tak apa-apa?! Bagaimana jika kau sakit?! " geram Donghae. Hyuk Jae terdiam.

Kini, Donghae kembali menatap tiga siswi itu kembali. " Kalian tuli,eoh?!AKU BILANG CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADANYA! " teriak Donghae marah.

Yah, beginilah Donghae. Jika dia sudah mendengar kekasih tercintanya disakiti oleh orang lain, dia akan turun tangan sendiri atau jika ia merasa tak sanggup, ia akan meminta bantuan pada Yesung, Zhou MI, juga Kyuhyun.

" Hiks.. Mi-mianhae..H-Hyuk Jae-ah.. hiks.. hiks.. J-jeongmal.. Mi-mianhae.. hiks.. " ucap salah satu dari ketiga yeoja itu.

Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. " Ne. Gwaenchana.. aku memaafkan kalian. Geundae, jangan ulangi hal ini lagi, ne? "

Ketiga yeoja itu mengangguk pelan.

" Kalian dengar itu?! Bahkan seharusnya kekasihku tak memaafkan kalian! Sekali lagi aku mengetahui kalian berbuat hal yang keterlaluan padanya, aku dan ketiga temanku tak akan segan-segan untuk memberi kalian pelajaran yang lebih dari apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, tak perduli kalian yeoja sekalipun! Arasseo?! " ancam Donghae.

" N-ne. " jawab ketiga yeoja itu serempak.

" Bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ketempat kalian. " ucap Donghae dengan nada mengusir.

Langsung saja ketiga yeoja itu keluar dari atap gedung sekolah.

" Hae-ah. " panggil Hyuk Jae lembut.

Donghae mengalihkan padangannya pada Hyuk Jae. Dilihatnya Hyuk Jae sedang tersenyum padanya. " Seharusnya kau tak boleh sekasar itu pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka itu yeoja. " ujarnya.

" Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyuk Jae, Hae. Kau terlalu kasar pada mereka. " kata Yesung membenarkan.

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. " Kyu-ah, hyung, dan.. Zhou Mi, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua dulu. Geurigo, gomawo sudah membantuku tadi. "

Zhou Mi tersenyum, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung secara bergantian, dan memberi kode untuk keluar. Kedua temannya yang melihat itu, mau tak mau mengikutinya. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae sekilas.

Tak lama, Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae dan mendekatinya. Diusapnya rambut Hyuk Jae sayang. " Kau sangat basah sekali Hyukkie. " ujarnya seraya memperhatikan Hyuk Jae.

" Nan gwaenchana Hae.. " jawab Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan hati Donghae.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika mereka selalu berbuat seperti ini padamu? " tanya Donghae sambil menatap Hyuk Jae sayu.

Hyuk Jae menunduk. " A-aku hanya tak ingin.. merepotkanmu. Dengan aku menjadi kekasihmu saja, sudah sering sekali membuatmu repot. Jika aku memberitahu hal ini kau akan- "

Ucapannya terputus saat Donghae memeluknya erat. Tak perduli jika ia juga ikut basah.

" Aniya. Kau tak mungkin merepotkanku. Justru aku senang bisa membantumu. Aku ini namjachingu'mu. Seharusnya, kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jangan dihadapi sendiri Hyukkie. Kalau kau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana, eoh? " tanya Donghae khawatir.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, lalu perlahan membalas pelukkan Donghae. " Arasseo. Mian.. " ucapnya.

" Ne. Mulai sekarang, berjanjilah untuk tidak menyembunyikan hal apapun lagi dariku. Ara? "

" Ne. Arasseo Hae. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja akan memasukki kantin, saat dirinya melihat Sungmin sedang duduk sendirian diatas bangku halaman sekolahnya. Kedua matany menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lesu.

" Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " pertanyaan Yesung membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Hyung, sepertinya aku tak jadi makan. Kau makanlah bersama dengan Zhou Mi. Aku pergi dulu sebentar. " jawab Kyuhyun lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih melihatnya dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini Minnie? " tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Sungmin. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Jika ada masalah, katakan saja. Aku siap mendengar. Atau mungkin membantumu. " ucap Kyuhyun menawarkan diri.

Sungmin menoleh. " Apa.. jika aku menceritakannya padamu… aku bisa mempercayaimu? " tanya Sungmi ragu.

" Ne. Tentu saja! Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? "

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Apa dia harus membagi masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya, memendam semua masalah sendiri juga sangat melelahkan baginya. Tapi, apa namja didepannya ini bisa menjaga rahasia?

" Ya~ .. waeyo? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

" Eoh? Hm.. A-apa.. kau akan.. menjaga rahasia ini? Kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun kan? " Sungmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan kenongnya bingung. Namun tak lama, senyuman kembali terpatri diwajah tampannya. " Ne.. aku berjanji. Jadi, ada apa, hum? " tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum bercerita tentang apa yang sedang dipirkannya pada Kyuhyun. Memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang masalahnya tidak apa bukan? Toh, Kyuhyun juga calon suaminya kelak.

***Yesung POV***

" Yesung hyung..! " teriak seseorang tepat dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh. Melihat Wookkie yang kini sedang berlari kecil menghampiri meja makan yang kutempati bersama Zhou Mi.

" Wookkie-ah.. tumben kau sendiri. Kemana kedua temanmu? " tanyaku saat dirinya sudah berdiri disampingku.

" Minnie hyung entah berada dimana. Sedangkan Hyukkie hyung, mungkin dia sedang masih berada diatap sekolah. Menunggu baju seragamnya kembali kering. " jelasnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

" Ah, ne! Duduklah disini. Kita makan siang bersama. " ajakku seraya menepuk bangku yang kutempati.

" Jinjja? Apa.. aku tak mengganggu kalian hyung? " tanyanya ragu.

Aku tersenyum. " Aniya, kau tidak mengganggu kami. Kajja, duduklah! " titahku.

Kulihat dia menggangguk pelan, dan mulai duduk tepat disamping kananku. Kurasa, selama istirahat sekolah ini berlangsung, aku tak akan mati kebosanan.

***Sungmin POV***

" Gomawo, sudah mengantarku Kyu. " ujarku saat Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang rumahku.

Tangan kanannya terjulur dan mengelus kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tidak menolak. Dan rasanya, sangat nyaman.

" Ne, cheonma. Lagipula, ini kan sudah tugasku. Sekarang, masuklah. " ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kulepas seatbelt yang kugunakan dan mulai berbalik. Namun, kuurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu mobil, lalu menghadap kearah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatapku bingung.

" Hum? Wae? " tanyanya.

" Ng~ .. i-itu.. soal masalah yang kuceritakan padamu tadi siang. Apa.. kau benar-benar akan menyimpannya? Maksudku, tak akan memberitahukannya pada orang lain? " tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sejenak sambil terus menatapku. Tak lama, dia mengangguk. " Tentu saja Minnie-ah. Kau tak percaya padaku? "

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Ani~ .. A-aku percaya padamu. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ne? Annyeong Kyu.. " pamitku kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Kulambaikan tanganku kearahnya sembari menggumamkan kata 'hati-hati' untuknya. Setelah itu, masuk kerumah.

" Annyeong! Eomma, Appa, aku pulaaang! " teriakku setelah membuka pintu.

Kulihat Park ahjumma berlari kecil menghampiriku. " Annyeong haseyo tuan muda. Perlu ahjumma bantu membawakan tas? " tawarnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. " Aniyo, tidak usah ahjumma. Biar aku saja. Ah! Eomma dan Appa dimana? Kenapa sepi sekali? " tanyaku sambil meletakkan sepatuku dirak.

" Tuan dan Nyonya ada urusan sebentar. Mereka bilang, mungkin tak akan lama. " jawab Park ahjumma.

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti. " Geurae ahjumma. Kalau begitu, aku naik dulu. " ucapku.

" Ah, tuan muda. Apa tuan muda ingin makan siang? Biar sekarang ahjumma siapkan. "

" Aniya ahjumma. Aku sudah makan siang tadi dengan Kyuhyun. " tolakku halus dan segera beranjak menuju kamar.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu hal yang sedikit mengganjal dibenakku. Akhir-akhir ini, eomma dan appa sering sekali pergi dengan alasan ada sedikit urusan yang harus mereka kerjakan. Kalau pergi, mereka tidak memberitahuku. Sebenarnya, apa urusan yang sedang eomma dan appa lakukan?

***Hyuk Jae POV***

Aku menatap bingung pada sepasang suami istri yang duduk didepanku. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit kami duduk bersama, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Dan perlu kalian tahu, sepasang suami istri ini adalah termasuk pelanggan setia ditoko roti ini.

" Eung~ .. Tuan, Nyonya, sebenarnya.. apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? " tanyaku membuka percakapan.

Yeoja paruh baya nan cantik itu tersenyum padaku. " Hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sedikit denganmu. Siapa namamu nak? " tanyanya.

" N-namaku.. Hyuk Jae. Lee Hyuk Jae. " jawabku.

" Nama.. yang bagus. " pujinya.

Aku tersenyum kikuk. " Ga-gamsahamnida.. "

" Kau tinggal disini bersama dengan siapa? " kali ini suaminya yang bertanya.

" A-aku.. hanya tinggal sendiri tuan. " jawabku.

" Hyuk Jae-ah.. tak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja kami Lee ahjussi dan Lee ahjumma. Atau, kau juga boleh memanggil kami dengan sebutan eomma dan appa jika mau. " tawar istrinya.

" A-ani, aku panggil Lee ahjumma dan Lee ahjussi saja. " jawabku.

" Baiklah. Ah ya, kenapa kau tinggal sendiri? Keluargamu dimana? " tanya Lee ahjussi.

Hei, kenapa aku merasa seperti diinterogasi disini?

" Hm.. A-aku.. sejak aku kecil, aku tak tahu dimana eomma dan appa berada dimana. Choi ahjussi juga ti- "

" Choi ahjussi? " tanya Lee ahjussi memotong ucapanku.

Aku mengangguk bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia terlihat terkejut?

" A-ah.. Silahkan lanjutkan. "

" Ne, Choi ahjussi juga tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku jika aku bertanya padanya. " lanjutku.

Kulihat Lee ahjussi mengernyit bingung. " Kau pernah bertanya padanya siapa orang tuamu? Berarti dari kecil kau tahu jika kau bukan anak mereka? " tanyanya.

" Hm.. Awalnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi, saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Choi ahjussi dengan istrinya, saat aku hendak menuju dapur. Mereka membicarakan tentang diriku. Namun, setelah aku mengetahui jika aku bukan anak mereka, mereka tetap mencintaiku layaknya anak kandung mereka. " jelasku.

" Lalu.. Kenapa mereka tak ikut bersama denganmu kesini? Kenapa mereka membiarkanmu sendiri disini? " tanya Lee ahjumma.

Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir.

" Choi ahjussi dan Choi ahjumma sudah meninggal. Choi ahjussi meninggal karena sakit jantung saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan Choi ahjumma meninggal karena kanker hati, saat aku berumur tiga belas tahun. " jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

" M-maaf, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih Hyuk Jae. " ucap Lee ahjumma lirih.

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Gwaenchana ahjumma. "

" Geundae.. apa mereka tak punya anak kandung? " tanya Lee ahjussi.

" Mereka punya. Dua tahun diatasku. Dia yang sekarang memegang kendali perusahaan. " jawabku.

" Dia tidak ikut tinggal denganmu? "

Aku menunduk. Menatap lurus kearah lantai toko ini. " Dia tidak ikut, karena… aku kabur dari rumahnya. " jawabku.

" M-mwo? Wae? "

Aku mendongak dan menatap mereka bergantian. Apa harus aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka? Sementara aku saja baru mengenal mereka. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, mereka sangat baik. Lagipula, entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengan mereka.

**TBC..**

**See you in next chapter^^**

**Jangan lupa buat RnR ya...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories** ^^

* * *

***Kyuhyun POV***

" Aku pulaang..! " seruku setelah membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya kembali.

Kulepas kedua sepatu berwarna biru yang sedari tadi kupakai dan meletakkannya diatas rak. Merasa tak ada yang menjawab, aku memutuskan menuju ke kamarku yang berada dilantai atas.

Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah. Baru saja aku menginjak anak tanggga pertama, suara melengkin eomma sudah menyapa telingaku.

" Kyu-ah.. kau sudah pulang ternyata. " ucap eomma sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. Jika aku belum pulang, tak mungkin aku berada disini kan? Dasar eomma yang aneh.

" Ne. " balasku singkat dan kembali menaikki anak tangga. Dan tentu saja diikuti eomma.

" Kyu-ah, bagaimana kabar Minnie? " kata eomma dari arah belakangnku.

" Dia baik. " jawabku.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah, Kyu-ah! Bisakah kau membawanya kemari? Eomma benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Eomma rindu padanya. " ujar eomma.

Aku hanya menghela nafas malas.

" Kyu-ah.. ayolah.. bawa dia kemari, ne? Eomma janji, jika kau membawanya kemari, eomma akan membelikanmu kaset game terbaru, eotthe? Ne, Kyu? " rayu eomma sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kananku.

Aku berhenti melangkah, dan memutar tubuh menatap eomma, yang saat ini sedang melancarkan aksi puppy eyes'nya.

" Eomma benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya? " tanyaku. Eomma mengangguk mantap.

" Geurae, lusa aku akan membawanya. " jawabku yang mendatangkan tatapan kecewa dari eomma.

" Wae? Kenapa tak besok saja? "

" Besok aku sibuk eomma. Aku ada rapat OSIS dan harus latihan basket. Eomma lupa jika anakmu ini adalah kapten basket? "

" Ck! Ya sudah! Tapi ingat janjimu itu. Lusa kau harus membawanya kemari. "

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Dan eomma juga harus menepati janji eomma untuk membelikanku kaset game terbaru. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Ingin istirahat. Bye eomma. " ucapku dan kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamar lalu menguncinya.

Kutaruh tasku diatas meja belajar, lalu membantingkan tubuh kekasur. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku dibawah kepala, menjadikannya sebagai alas.

_' Aku bukanlah… anak kandung dari eomma dan appaku Kyu. Dan sekarang.. aku sedang mencari dimana anak kandung mereka berada. Tapi hasilnya.. nihil. '_

Kembali terngiang ucapan Sungmin saat ditaman sekolah tadi. Jadi itu yang membuatnya terlihat melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Marah? Tentu saja tidak. Benci? Mana mungkin aku akan membencinya hanya karena dia bukan seorang anak kandung dari Lee ahjumma dan Lee ahjussi. Itu semua, hanya karena satu alasan.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat! Sudah lama perasaanku ini timbul. Dan tak mungkin aku menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Aku akan selalu bersamanya.

Dan sekarang, hanya satu hal yang ada dalam benakku. Apakah eomma dan appa mengetahui hal ini? Jika tidak, apa eomma dan appa akan tetap menjodohkanku dengan Minnie hyung?

" Cho Kyuhyun, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap pada pendirianmu. Selalu berada disisinya, sekalipun eomma dan appa nantinya mungkin akan membatalkan perjodohan ini! " ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Dan sepertinya sekarang, aku harus ikut turun tangan untuk mencari siapa anak kandung dari Lee ahjumma dan Lee ahjussi. Aku harus membantu Minnie hyung.

Dengan cepat aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku dan merogoh saku celana seragamku, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" Yeoboseyo Kim-ssi, sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu. " ucapku setelah orang diseberang sana menerima panggilan telepon dariku.

***Ryeowook POV***

Cklek!

" Wookie, eomma pulaaang..! " seru eomma dari arah pintu depan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan menonton TV. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa malas saja membalas seruan eomma tadi.

" Eh? Wookie kau disini. Kenapa tak menyahut, eoh? " tanya eomma lalu mencium pipiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. " Ah, ne! Eomma ada sesuatu untukmu. " ucap eomma sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Sementara aku hanya melihatnya saja.

" Ah, ini dia. Wookie-ah, ini untukmu. Ambillah. " eomma mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang berukuran kecil. Dan aku yakin, itu adalah kacamata.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya. " Gomawo eomma. Tapi kenapa harus kacamata? " tanyaku tak mengerti.

" Kacamata itu diberikkan dari teman eomma khusus untukmu. Dia memilikki toko kacamata yang cukup bagus dan terkenal di Myeongdong dan sekitar Seoul. Awalnya eomma ingin membelinya untukmu. Tapi, dia bilang tak usah. Dia akan memberikannya secara gratis dan khusus karena kau anak eomma. " jelas eomma sambil tersenyum.

" Oh.. ne. Geundae.. eomma tahu jika mataku- "

" Ne, eomma tahu. Kau kan anak eomma. Kalau begitu, eomma keatas dulu, ne? " ucap eomma dan langsung menuju lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamarnya bersama appa berada.

Aku tersenyum. Senang? Tentu saja. Walau tak terlalu senang, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa eomma masih memperhatikanku. Tanpa aku membaritahunya, eomma sudah tahu sendiri jika mataku bermasalah.

" Gomawo eomma. " bisikku.

Segera kubuka kotak kacamata itu, dan menatap sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna ungu. Kuambil kacamata itu dan mulai mencobanya. Sangat pas dan cocok denganku. Aku akan memakai ini setiap hari.

Ah! Aku harus memberitahu ini pada Yesung hyung. Kuambil ponsel touch screen'ku yang sedari tadi sengaja kuletakkan diatas meja, yang berada didepanku, dan mulai mengirim pesan pada Yesung hyung. Pasti dia juga ikut senang mendengar berita ini.

To : Yesung Hyung

Messages :

Hyung! Kau harus tahu hal ini.

Eomma memberiku kacamata.

Aaahhh~ aku senang sekali _

Ternyata eomma masih memperhatikanku..

Sent!

Dengan sabar kutunggu balasan darinya.

Dan yap! Tak butuh waktu sampai lima menit, balasan darinya sudah datang.

_From : Yesung Hyung_

_Messages :_

_Jinjjayo?_

_Wuaahh.. chukkae Wookie-ah.._

_Hyung ikut senang mengetahuinya^^_

_Dan lagi, mana ada orang tua yang tak perduli dan tak memperhatikan anaknya, eoh?_

_Kau itu…_

Aku tersenyum dan kembali membalasnya.

To : Yesung Hyung

Messages :

Ne, kau benar hyung..

Aku menyayangi mereka….. ^_^

Dan terkirim.

_From : Yesung Hyung_

_Messages :_

_Arasseo.._

_Hm.. Wookie-ah.._

_Mian hyung tak bisa berlama-lama berkirim pesan denganmu._

_Hyung sangat lelah hari ini._

_Tugas sekolah menumpuk._

_Hyung tidur duluan, ne?_

_Annyeong.. sampai jumpa besok disekolah ^^,_

To : Yesung Hyung

Messages :

Ne hyung, jaljayo..

Mimpi indah..

Kuletakkan kembali ponselku diatas meja. Aigo~ , hanya berkirim pesan dengannya saja mampu membuatku berdebar.

Ck! Kalian tahu? Aku menyukainya. Ah! Atau mungkin mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Tapi yang pasti, jika sudah berada didekatnya, jantungku akan berdetak cepat.

Ah~ .. Yesung hyung, kau membuatku gila!

***Donghae POV***

Kulewati pagar sekolahku sambil sedikit bersiul. Sedikit melirik ke arah para yeoja yang kini sedang tebar pesona padaku. Sementara aku, hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat saja.

Berpikir aku menyukai mereka? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sngat kucintai.

Ah~ .. jika mengingat wajahnya saja, aku sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila saja.

Tapi itulah dia. Seorang Lee Hyuk Jae, yang bisa membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan, aku sampai membatalkan taruhanku dengan Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu hanya demi dirinya. Dan itu, harus membuatku kehilangan uang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit mengingat bocah evil itu meminta dibelikan kaset game yang terbaru untuknya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, senyumku makin mengembang saat mengetahui dirinya kini sedang berjalan didepanku sambil menunduk. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Rasa kesalku timbul begitu melihat semua para siswa sedang menatapnya tajam.

Aku berlari kearahnya dan segera menautkan jari kami. Kulihat dia sangat terkejut. Tapi tak lama, dia tersenyum padaku, dan kembali menunduk.

" Kenapa menunduk terus, eoh? Kau takut pada mereka yang menatapmu seperti itu? " tanyaku lembut.

Bisa kulihat dia melirikku dengan ekor matanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

" Bohong. Jika kau tak takut, maka mendongaklah. Kekasihmu disini. " ucapku.

" Aniya Hae. Aku memang suka menunduk saat berjalan. " jawabnya.

Aku berdecak kesal dan berhenti melangkah. Yang mau tak mau membuatnya ikut berhenti juga.

" Waeyo Hae? " tanyanya bingung.

Aku berdeham sedikit dan segera menatap kesekeliling kami. Ternyata mereka semua masih melakukannya juga.

" Apa yang kalian lihat, huh?! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk menatap kekasihku dengan tatapan menjijikkan kalian itu?! " bentakku pada mereka, yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala mereka takut.

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Takut, eoh? Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh membuat Hyukie'ku ketakukan karena ulah mereka tadi.

" Hae.. sudahlah. Mereka terlihat takut padamu. " ucap Hyukie seraya mengelus bahuku pelan.

Aku menatapnya sedikit tajam. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menunduk. " Bagus jika mereka takut padaku. Itu artinya mereka tak akan lagi berani mengganggumu. "

Kembali kutatap mereka satu per satu. " Berterima kasihlah pada tingkah kalian tadi karena sekarang ini, aku akan menghafal baik-baik wajah kalian semua. Dan tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini kapanpun aku mau, jika kalian masih bertingkah seperti itu pada kekasihku! " ucapku sedikit berteriak dan kembali melangkah sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Dapat kurasakan Hyukie balas menggenggam erat tanganku. " Gomawo. " bisiknya yang masih dapat kudengar.

" Ne. " balasku sambil tersenyum.

***Author POV***

Bel pertanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Kini, seluruh siswa dan siswi Seuta High School segera berhamburan keluar menuju kantin yang terletak didekat taman sekolah. Tak terkecuali dengan empat pasangan yang kini sudah duduk tenang dibangku mereka.

" Kyu, ini untukmu. " ucap Sungmin seraya menyodorkan sekotak bekal pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

" Ini bekal untukku? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil bekal tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Kau yang membuatnya? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Sungmin.

" Ani~ .. Eomma yang membuatkannya. Tadinya, aku yang ingin membuatkan bekal itu untukmu. Tapi, aku bangun kesiangan. Mianhae.. " jawab Sungmin lalu menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin. " Gwaenchana. Kau bisa membuatkanku bekal di lain hari. " ucapnya.

Sementara ke'enam orang yang melihat itu, memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas.

" Tak usah bermesraan ditempat umum Cho Kyuhyun. " celetuk Donghae malas. Tangan kirinya merangkul Hyuk Jae sedikit erat.

" Kau sendiri? Apa maksud dari rangkulanmu itu? Bilang saja kau iri karena tak ada yang membawakanmu bekal. " cibir Kyuhyun.

" Ya! Neo- "

" Aissh~ .. Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya kita kesini ingin melihat kalian adu kemesraan atau ingin makan? Aku sudah lapar. " seru Yesung menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang sahabatnya.

" Hh~ .. Lebih baik aku memesan makanan dulu. Chagi-ah.. tunggu sebentar ne. " kata salah seorang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka –Zhou Mi- pada seorang namja berpipi chubby disampingnya.

" Aku ikut Zhou Mi saja. Wookie, kau ingin makan apa? " tanya Yesung kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sejenak. " Hm.. Aku makan kimbap saja hyung. " jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman manis.

Yesung mengangguk sambil membalas senyumnya. " Tunggu disini ne. " ucapnya dan berjalan menyusul Zhou Mi yang sudah terlebih dulu memesan makanan.

" Ng~ .. Hae hyung. " panggil Hyuk Jae pelan.

Donghae menoleh padanya dan hanya berdeham menanggapi panggilan sang kekasih. Sementara Kyuhyun, kini sudah menyantap makanannya.

" Ng~ .. Apa benar, kau.. tak pernah dibawakan bekal oleh siapapun? " tanya Hyuk Jae sedikit ragu.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia beralih menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Yang ditatap hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan polos seolah tak berdosa.

" Ani~ .. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak dibuatkan. Hehe.. Karena eomma sibuk bekerja, jadi dia tidak sempat membuatkannya untukku. " jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Hyuk Jae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae. " Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu hyung. " ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Donghae langsung berbinar. Senyumnya juga makin merekah. " Jinjja? "

Hyuk Jae mengangguk mantap.

" Hehe.. gomawo Hyukie chagi.. " ujar Donghae seraya mengacak lembut rambut Hyuk Jae.

Sementara Hyuk Jae, kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiga orang siswi menatap kearah mereka dengan senyum sinis dan tajam.

" Kau yakin akan melakukan itu padanya? Apa kau tak takut jika Hae oppa mengetahui ini, dia akan marah? " tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Yeoja yang berdiri ditengah-tengah itu menyeringai mendengar ucapan temannya. " Tak akan. Kita lihat saja nanti. " ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya pelan. Diliriknya jam dinding kelas yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Ya, hari ini dia terpaksa pulang telat karena harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Tadinya, Donghae sempat ingin menemaninya disekolah sampai tugasnya selesai. Tapi dia menolak. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menyusahkan Donghae.

Hyuk Jae mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas. Tapi belum sempat ia melewati pintu ruang kelas tersebut, seorang namja masuk dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kelas.

" Eoh? Hm.. Mian, tapi bisakah kau tidak berdiri disana? Aku.. ingin keluar. " ucap Hyuk Jae pelan.

Kedua alis namja itu terangkat. " Mwo? Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana? " tanya namja itu seraya melangkah maju mendekatinya.

Hyuk Jae melangkah mundur. " A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? " tanya Hyuk Jae takut sambil terus melangkah mundur karena namja didepannya tak juga berhenti melangkah.

Namja itu mengeluarkan smirknya. Hyuk Jae menundukkan wajahnya takut. " Hm.. aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengamu saja.. " jawab namja itu menakutkan.

Hyuk Jae menelan ludahnya gugup. " M-mian.. t-tapi aku harus segera pulang.. " ucap Hyuk Jae setenang mungkin.

" Eoh? Jinjja? " tanya namja itu pelan.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk pelan. Dan tak lama, punggungnya menubruk dinding kelasnya, sehingga membuat keadaannya terhimpit.

" M-mian.. B-bisakah aku pulang sekarang? " tanyanya terbata.

Namja itu tersenyum remeh. " Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau. Bermain saja dulu sebentar denganku. " jawab namja itu seraya membelai pipi Hyuk Jae lembut. Namun semakin membuat Hyuk Jae ketakutan.

" M-mian, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa dan tak ingin. Jadi.. tolong jauhkan badanmu dan.. tanganmu.. " pinta Hyuk Jae takut.

Namja itu semakin menyeringai. " Kalau dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini, ternyata kau manis juga. Pantas saja, Lee Donghae mau menjadikanmu sebagai seorang kekasihnya. " ujarnya.

' Hae-ah… ' batin Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae semakin ketakutan dibuatnya. Apalagi kini, ibu jarinya tengah mengusap kedua belah bibirnya.

" Apa.. Donghae pernah menciummu? " tanyanya ingin tahu.

Dengan ragu, Hyuk Jae menggeleng.

" Kalau begitu.. kau sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang namanya ciuman bukan? " tanya namja tersebut.

" A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! " teriak Hyuk Jae saat kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh namja yang tak dikenalnya.

" Le-lepaskan aku! Seseorang tolong aku! " teriaknya lagi seraya memberontak.

Sementara namja itu? Ia hanya tertawa mendengar teriakkan namja manis didepannya. " Hahaha… Teriaklah sekuat dan sesukamu manis.. Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. "

" Hiks.. Jebal.. Lepaskan aku.. " pinta Hyuk Jae yang kini mulai menangis.

" Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bukan? " jawab namja tersebut sarkastik.

" Hiks.. Tolooong..! Siapapun tolong aku! "

" Haha.. Ya, teruslah seperti itu. Aku jamin sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yng menolongmu. Kalau perlu panggil saja kekasih tercintamu itu. "

" Hiks.. Hae.. Donghae.. Hikss.. Hikss.. DONGHAE-AH ! TOLONG AKU! "

BRAAKK

Kedua namja itu menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang kini tengah memperlihatkan seorang namja, yang sedang terengah-engah menahan emosinya.

" H-Hae-ah.. hiks.. " isak Hyuk Jae pelan. Kedua matanya kini telah sembab dan basah oleh air mata.

" Lepaskan kekasihku sekarang juga. " titahnya pelan.

Namja itu tetap bergeming. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Donghae.

" Kubilang lepaskan dia, sebelum kau menerima akibatnya. " ucap Donghae geram.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah marah seperti itu, dengan perlahan, namja tersebut melepaskan genggamannya.

" Kau… boleh pergi sekarang juga dari sini. Dan ingat! Mulai besok, kau jangan lagi menampakkan batang hidungmu disekolah ini. Karena mulai sekarang, kau dikeluarkan. " jelas Donghae final.

Namja itu segera berlari keluar. Donghae kini menatap Hyuk Jae yang masih terisak ditempatnya. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekat kearah kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat.

" Uljima.. sudah ada aku disini. Uljima, ne? " ucap Donghae menenangkan Hyuk Jae seraya membelai kepala Hyuk Jae lembut.

Donghae dapat merasakan kekasihnya itu mengangguk dalam pelukkannya. Kedua tangan Hyuk Jae juga mencengkeram erat seragam bagian belakangnya.

' Dan dapat kupastikan jika dia dan ketiga yeoja yang merupakan dalang dari semua kejadian ini akan mendapatkan ganjarannya. ' batin Donghae geram.

**In Other Place..**

" AARRGHHH! SHIT! "

BRAK

Umpat seorang namja bertubuh tegap seraya membanting sebuah berkas di meja kerjanya. Kedua matanya kini menatap tajam pada seorang namja yang berdiri didekat pintu ruang kerja tersebut.

" Jadi.. kedua orang itu sudah mulai mendekatinya, begitu? " tanyanya.

" Ne sajangnim. "

" Brengsek! Pastikan kau terus memantau setiap aktivitasnya, sampai kita membawanya kembali nanti. Kau mengerti?! " perintahnya.

Namja berjas hitam yang beediri itu mengangguk. " Ye sajangnim. "

**TBC**

**Update Lagi^^**

**Mian lama.. hehe..**

**RnR please^^**

**Oh ya, aku lagi mikir untuk membuat sequel dari Just One Day..**

**Tapi SiBum version..**

**Hehehe..**

**Soalnya di ff'ku yg itu, Siwon oppa sempat bilang gini " Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi untuk kedua kalinya? "**

**Jadi, tergantung kalian mau atau tidaknya..**

**Hehehe,,**

**See you in Next Chapter all^^**

**Dan, jeongmal gamsahamnida for review^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( dichapter ini, Yoona, Tiffany dan Seohyun hanya menjadi figuran tambahan saja. )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories ^^**

* * *

***Sungmin POV***

Aku menatap lurus kearah ponselku yang kini memperlihatkan sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun. Sejenak aku mengulas senyum dibuatnya.

**_From : Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_Messages :_**

**_Minnie hyung!_**

**_Bogoshipeo.._**

**_Padahal, baru beberapa jam kita tak bertemu.._**

**_Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu.._**

**_Hehehe.._**

Anak itu.. apa dia memilikki kepribadian yang aneh? Kemarin dan juga tadi pagi sangat dewasa. Lalu sekarang, kenapa seperti anak kecil?

Tapi.. entah kenapa, aku sudah mulai merasa nyaman jika berada didekatnya. Dia sangat menyayangiku. Lebih memperhatikanku daripada dirinya sendiri. Intinya, dia selalu mengutamakan diriku dalam kehidupannya.

Apa mungkin.. aku mulai menerima dan membuka hatiku untukmu Cho Kyuhyun?

" Minnie..! Eomma dan Appa pulang…! " teriak eomma dari lantai bawah yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Segera kuketik pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menghampiri eomma dan appa, setelah sebelumnya menaruh ponsel itu diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurku.

" Eomma, Appa.. sudah pulang rupanya. " ucapku setelah berdiri didekat mereka.

Appa dan Eomma tersenyum padaku. " Ne, kau sudah makan? " tanya appa sambil menaruh sepatu kesayangan yang tadi dipakainya ke atas rak.

Aku menggeleng. " Aku menunggu appa dan eomma pulang. " jawabku.

" Kau itu.. Geurae, eomma ganti baju dulu sebentar lalu akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Chakkaman ne? " ujar eomma lalu mulai melangkah naik menuju kamarnya bersama appa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Minnie-ah.. " panggil appa disela-sela kegiatan makan kami.

Aku menatap appa yang sedang melihatku. " Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Apa kalian sudah sangat dekat sekarang? " tanya appa.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Jika diingat, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sudah banyak berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi kalau dibilang sangat dekat, tidak juga.

" Minnie-ah.. " panggil appa membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Ne? " sahutku.

" Wae? Kenapa kau melamun? Atau jangan-jangan.. kau sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun, eoh? " tanya eomma sedikit menggoda.

Aku menggeleng cepat. " Ani! Aku.. tidak memikirkan tentangnya. " jawabku dan mulai kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutku.

" Kalau begitu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan appa tadi. " kata appa.

" Hm.. jika dibilang sangat dekat, tidak juga. Karena aku dan Kyuhyun mempunyai jadwal sekolah yang terkadang menyita waktu kami. " jelasku.

" Memang kalian tidak berkomunikasi dengan cara berkirim pesan atau saling menghubungi? Itu kan juga baik dalam suatu hubungan. " ujar eomma.

" Hm.. terkadang kami suka berkirim pesan. " jawabku.

" Yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, kalian bisa menjadi semakin dekat. " ucap appa.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

***Author POV***

Hyuk Jae melenguh pelan saat merasakan tangan seseorang membelai kepalanya lembut. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjab pelan. Keningnya mengernyit bingung saat menyadari kamar yang ditempati olehnya kini, bukanlah kamarnya. Hingga kedua matanya membulat saat mendapati Donghae sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil tersenyum padanya.

" H-hyung.. ini- "

" Ne, ini dikamarku. Kau sedang berada dirumahku sekarang. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? " tanya Donghae menyela ucapan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae membawa dirinya untuk duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang tempat tidur Donghae. " Ne, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Geundae.. kenapa aku bisa disini? " tanyanya.

" Kau tadi menangis cukup lama, dan akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan. Jadi aku berinisiatif membawamu kemari. Lagipula, aku kan tak tahu dimana alamat rumahmu. Tapi, jika sekalinya aku tahu'pun, aku tak akan membawamu pulang ketempatmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu lagi padamu. " jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum mendengarnya. Sedikit senang juga melihat Donghae sangat perhatian padanya. Yah, walaupun terkesan possesive.

" Gomawo hyung. " ucap Hyuk Jae.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Ah, ne! Sudah waktunya kau makan malam. Tadi Kim ahjumma sudah mengartkannya kemari untukmu. " ujar Donghae seraya mengambil sepiring nasi yang sedari tadi diletakkan diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

" Makan malam? " tanya Hyuk Jae bingung.

" Ne. Kau sudah tertidur kurang lebih dua jam. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu. Tapi tak jadi. Melihatmu yang tertidur sangat pulas, aku jadi tak tega. " jelas Donghae.

Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Cha! Mokko! Aaa… " titah Donghae sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi pada Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan pertama dari kekasihnya itu dengan malu-malu. Terbukti dari semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

Sesaat, seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Hyuk Jae menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Donghae. " Hyung.. " panggilnya.

" Ne? " sahut Donghae.

" Tadi.. kenapa kau bisa berada disekolah? Bukankah.. saat aku menolak untuk ditemani olehmu, kau langsung pulang? " tanya Hyuk Jae hati-hati. Takut menyinggung perasaannya.

Donghae meletakkan piring yang masih terisi banyak nasi itu kembali ketempatnya tadi. " Hm.. tadi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak saat hampir sampai dirumah. Lalu, saat itu juga pikiranku langsung tertuju padamu. Dan yah, aku kembali saja ke sekolah, takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ternyata benar dugaanku. "

Hyuk Jae menunduk sambil tersenyum lirih. " Gomawo hyung. Kalau tadi kau tidak ada, aku- "

" Ssstt! Hyukie, dengarkan aku. " ucap Donghae sambil menangkup kedua pipi Hyuk Jae dan menatap kedua matanya lembut.

" Aku, akan selalu ada disampingmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut. Ara? " kata Donghae seraya tersenyum.

Hyuk Jae menatap kedua mata teduh milik Donghae intens, dan tak lama membalas senyuman itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

Dan entah kenapa, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan dalam diam. Dan tak lama Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyuk Jae. Donghae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir namja manis itu lalu mulai melumatnya dengan lembut. Hyuk Jae hanya bisa menutup matanya merasakan belaian lembut Donghae di bibirnya. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengecup kedua pipi Hyuk Jae bergantian.

Hyuk Jae yang menerima perlakuan itu, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya dengan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, lalu membawa Hyuk Jae kedalam pelukkannya.

" Saranghae.. " bisiknya lembut.

Perlahan, Hyuk Jae mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukkan Donghae.

" Nado.. " balasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, **Seuta High School** terlihat begitu ramai. Tapi kali ini, lebih ramai dari yang biasanya. Itu semua dikarenakan oleh tiga orang yeoja yang kini tengan berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan mereka yang memegang papan.

Bukan papan biasa, melainkan papan yang bertuliskan **_'LEE HYUK JAE SUNBAENIM.. JEONGMAL JOESONGHAMNIDA..! '_** . Belum lagi ditambah empat orang namja tampan yang kini sedang berdiri mengawasi setiap pergerakkan ketiga yeoja itu dari ambang pintu masuk utama.

Donghae –salah satu dari keempat namja itu- berjalan mendekati ketiga orang yeoja tersebut dengan wajah dinginnya. Kedua matanya menatap bergantian para yeoja itu yang kini sedang menunduk. Antara menahan takut, dan malu.

" Cih! Im Yonna, Tiffany Hwang, Seo Joo Hyun. Tiga orang yeoja cantik dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Tapi, sayang memilikki hati yang tak secantik wajahnya. "

Tiga orang itu semakin menunduk dalam.

" Orang tua kalian, adalah orang-orang yang juga bekerja dibawah naungan perusahaan keluargaku. Kalian tahu itu kan? " tanya Donghae.

" N-ne, o-oppa. " jawab salah satu dari ketiganya gugup.

" Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan membuat orang tua kalian terseret dalam masalah ini. Hanya.. besok kalian tidak usah kembali lagi kesekolah ini. Silahkan kalina mencari sekolahan baru, yang mau menampung yeoja seperti kalian untuk diberi pendidikan. " ucap Donghae tajam.

Ketiga yeoja itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae tak percaya.

" Mwo? Aku punya berhak untuk melakukan apapun disekolah ini. Kalian lupa siapa aku, eoh? Beruntung aku tidak meminta orang tuaku untuk memecat orang tua kalian masing-masing. Biarpun begini, aku juga masih punya perasaan. " jelas Donghae.

" Geundae o-oppa, a-apa yang harus kami katakan pada orang tua kami nanti? Oppa, kami mohon jangan keluarkan kami. " mohon yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Donghae membuang muka sejenak lalu kembali menatap yeoja itu sambil menyeringai. " Apa itu urusanku? Kurasa bukan. Kalian yang berbuat hal tersebut, kalian juga yang harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ara? Annyeong.. " jawab Donghae kemudian berlalu dari hadapan para yeoja itu yang kini tengah meratapi nasib mereka masing-masing.

***Yesung POV***

Aku menatap wajah Donghae yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum. Yah, aku merasa maklum saja. Hari ini dia sudah berhasil membuat tiga orang siswa disekolah ini dipermalukan didepan umum. Belum lagi mereka juga harus dikeluarkan.

Tapi kurasa, itu memang ganjaran yang pantas untuk mereka. Perbuatan mereka pada Hyuk Jae memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

" Kalian masuklah duluan, aku ingin ke toilet. " ucapku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Namun secara tak sengaja, kedua mataku melihat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk sendirian dikursi panjang dan berada tepat dibawah pohon maple. Aku menoleh kebelakang, takut jika Donghae, Kyuhyun juga Zhou Mi masih berada didekat sini.

Setelah kupastikan aman, aku berjalan mndekatinya yang masih saja asik fokus membaca.

" Wookie. " panggilku saat sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Ia mendongak dan tak lama tersenyum menatapku. " Yesung hyung. Annyeong.. anjja. " ucapnya seraya menepuk sisi kanannya yang kosong.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk disampingnya. " Hyung tumben tidak bersama yang lain. " ucapnya.

" Aku.. yah, aku hanya ingin berjalan sendirian saja. Hehe.. " bohongku.

Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Aku menatap kearah kedua matanya intens. Bukan, bukan tepat pada matanya. Melainkan pada kacamata yang dipakainya.

" Wookie, itu kacamata yang dibelikan oleh eomma'mu? " tanyaku.

" Eoh? Ne hyung. Bagus kan? Aku sangat menyukainya. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" Ne. Geundae.. eomma'mu membelinya dimana? "sepertinya aku merasa familiar dengan model kacamata itu.

" Hm.. eomma tidak membelinya hyung. Bisa dibilang, ahjumma yang mempunyai toko kacamata ini memberikannya pada eomma secara gratis. Dia bilang, karena aku anak eomma, teman dekatnya. "

" Apakah toko kacamatanya terletak di daerah Myeongdong? " tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangguk cepat. " Wae? " tanyanya bingung.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Pantas saja aku mengenalnya. " Kau tahu nama dari toko kacamata itu? " tanyaku. Ia menggeleng pelan.

" Namanya Why Style. " ucapku.

" Kenapa hyung bisa tahu? " tanyanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum. " Karena aku adalah anak dari pemilik toko kacamata itu Wookie. "

" MWO?! " pekiknya.

Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu. Aku bahkan sampai terkikik geli melihatnya.

" Mian jika membuatmu terkejut Wookie-ah. Hehe.. " ucapku.

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya. Masih dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terkejut. " Wookie-ah, gwaenchana? " tanyaku sambil memegang bahunya.

" G-gwaenchana hyung. A-aku.. hanya sedikit terkejut saja. " jawabnya pelan.

" Mian, ne? " kataku.

" Gwaenchana hyung. Aku saja yang berlebihan. Hehehe.. " jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Tak lama, bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama terdengar. Kulihat dia menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya.

" Hyung, sudah masuk. Aku masuk ke kelas duluan ya. Sampai nanti hyung. Annyeong.. " pamitnya dan segera menuju kelasnya.

Aku tersenyum. Yah.. aku-benar-benar menyu- ah! Ani! Mencintainya.

***Donghae POV***

Kedua kakiku terus melangkah melewati lorong kelas yang sudah sepi untuk menuju kelas Hyukie. Yah, jam istirahat baru saja dimulai. Hari ini, aku akan mengajak Hyukie untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Saat sudah sampai diambang pintu kelasnya, kedua mataku mulai mencari Hyukie diruangan tersebut. Tapi nihil, dia tak ada disini.

" Ah, mian, kau temannya Hyukie kan? " tanyaku pada salah satu namja dengan tubuh mungil yang baru saja akan keluar kelas.

Ia mengangguk dan menatapku bingung. " Hyung mencari Hyukie hyung? " tanyanya.

" Ne, apa kau tahu ada dimana dia sekarang? Karena.. aku ada urusan dengannya. " jawabku.

" Hm.. seingatku tadi dia bilang ingin pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Katanya ingin mencari udara segar. " jawabnya.

" Oh.. kalau begitu aku pergi menyusulnya saja. Gomawo ne. " ucapku dan kemudian melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyu- " niatku untuk memanggilnya urung seketika saat melihat pemandangan didepanku.

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat sambil menatap dua orang yang tengah berciuman di depanku dengan tajam. Amarahku pun muncul seketika.

" HYUKIE! " teriakku.

Kulihat dia mendorong namja bertubuh lebih tegap darinya kasar dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

" H-Hae.. " panggilnya.

" Neo.. " geramku.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan tergesa. " Hae, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia- "

PLAK

" Kau.. DASAR NAMJA MURAHAN! " makiku.

Dia menatapku tak percaya sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah akibat tamparanku.

" H-Hae.. Aku berani bersumpah ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hiks.. Hae.. " ucapnya lalu terisak.

Aku tersenyum remeh. " Tak seperti yang kupikirkan katamu?! Lalu apa namanya tadi?! Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan namja lain sementara kau sudah punya kekasih! Apa namanya, hah?! " teriakku.

" Hiks.. hiks.. H-Hae.. d-dia yang memaksa untuk menciumku.. hiks.. B-bukan aku.. Hiks. Kumohon percaya padaku.. "

" Mwo? Memaksa katamu? Seharusnya kau menolaknya dan bukan malah membiarkannya! " bentakku.

" H-Hae.. hiks.. hiks.. a-aku sudah b-berusaha memberontak.. hiks.. t-tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat.. d-dan dia terus memaksa..hiks.. hiks.. Hae.. kumohon percayalah. " pintanya.

" Cih! Aku tak akan mudah percaya begitu saja padamu. Aku menyayangimu, melindungimu dan bahkan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tapi apa yang kudapat, hah?! Kau berciuman dengan namja lain! Aku sakit melihatnya Hyukie! Kau mengkhianatiku! "

" Hiks.. Hae.. a-aku bersumpah demi apapun.. hiks.. aku tidak mengkhianatimu.. hiks.. "

" Kau.. mulai sekarang, menjauhlah dariku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Kau mengerti?! " ucapku dan mulai berbalik meninggalkannya.

Menghiraukan dirinya yang berteriak memanggilku dengan disertai isak tangis.

Aku tak perduli! Dia.. sudah mengkhianatiku.

***Sungmin POV***

Aku dan Wookie menatap iba pada Hyukie yang saat ini masih menangis dengan kencangnya disampingku. Bahkan, pipi kirinya masih terlihat merah. Bekas tamparan Donghae sunbaenim tadi.

" Hyung.. sudahlah.. uljima, ne? " ucap Wookie sambil mengelus punggung Hyukie untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

Ya, Hyukie sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan juga Wookie. Dan aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa Donghae sunbaenim bisa melakukan hal ini padanya.

Hei! Dengan mendengar penjelasan dari Hyukie saja aku sudah tahu siapa yang salah disini. Kenapa dia yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya malah tidak percaya padanya?

" Hiks.. a-aku.. hiks.. aku.. harus bagaimana? H-Hae hyung.. hiks.. t-tidak percaya lagi padaku.. hiks.. hiks.. " ucapnya disela isak tangis.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. " Ne, kami tahu perasaanmu bagaimana saat ini Hyukie. Tapi, untuk sementara waktu, biarkan dia sendiri dulu, ne? Dia pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk hal ini. Nanti, jika waktunya sudah sedikit tenang, kau bisa menemuinya dan menjelaskan masalah ini dari awal. Ara? "

" Ani hyung.. hiks.. d-dia bahkan.. m-menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya.. hiks.. hiks.. bagaimana.. a-aku mau menjelaskan padanya? Hiks.. "

" Hyung.. semua butuh waktu. Aku percaya, dia pasti mau mendengarkannya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Dia terlalu termakan rasa cemburunya yang besar. " ujar Wookie.

" Ne, yang dikatakan Wookie benar. Sudahlah, uljima.. " bujukku.

Haahh~ .. entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa ikut sakit dan sedih melihatnya seperti ini.

***Author POV***

Satu minggu terlewati sudah. Dan selama satu minggu itu juga, Donghae menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin dari sifat aslinya. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi dan juga Henry, sudah tahu akar masalah dari perubahan sikap Donghae itu. Menurut mereka, Donghae juga salah mengambil tindakan. Setiap harinya mereka selalu berusaha san membujuk Donghae untuk mau menemui Hyukie dan mendengar penjelasan dari namja manis itu. Tapi yang ada, Donghae malah akan memarahi dan mengancam balik mereka semua.

Sementara Hyuk Jae, dia selalu mencoba untuk menemui Donghae, meneleponnya, mengiriminya pesan. Tapi hasilnya.. nihil! Donghae sama sekali menolak untuk kembali berhubungan dengannya. Dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae menjadi sering menangis. Jika sudah seperti itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook lah yang akan turun tangan untuk menenangkan dan menyemangatinya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Hyuk Jae hanya menatap kosong kearah lantai tempat kerjanya. Memikirkan tentang masalah hubungannya dengan Donghae.

" Hyukie hyung. " panggil Kibum yang membuyarkan lamunan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menoleh dan mendapati Kibum yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, menatapnya khawatir. " Hyung, neo gwaenchana? " tanyanya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. " Nan gwaenchana. " jawabnya kemudian kembali menatap lantai.

" Hyung, lebih baik hyung pulang saja. Aku lihat, kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Pulanglah, ne? " titah Kibum.

Hyuk Jae kembali menoleh padanya. " Gwaenchana Bumie-ah. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Sebentar lagi juga lelahnya hilang "

" Ani! Pokoknya hyung harus pulang dan istirahat! Atau aku akan marah. " ancam Kibum.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafas pelan. Lebih baik dia mengalah daripada masalahnya bertambah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk melewati gang yang cukup sempit untuk menuju rumahnya. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi agar Donghae mau bertemu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Bisa dibilang, ia sudah merasa putus asa.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat kedua matanya menatap sepasang kaki seseorang yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia mendongak. Dan seketika itu pula kedua matanya membulat.

" Annyeong.. Hyukie.. " sapa namja bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas hitam didepannya.

Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras dipelipisnya. Badannya sedikit gemetar karena merasa takut. " H-hyung.. " gumamnya lirih.

Namja itu mengeluarkan smirk'nya yang mengerikan. " Ne, ini aku Hyukie. Lama tak berjumpa. Tapi, sudah saatnya, kau kembali ke rumah. " ucap namja itu yang semakin membuat Hyuk Jae ketakutan.

**TBC..**

**Jangan lupa untuk RnR ya ^^**

**Gamsahamnida untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin ^^**

**See you ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories**

* * *

***Hyuk Jae POV***

Eotteokhae?

Bagaimana ini?

Dia.. datang kemari menemuiku, untuk membawaku pulang? Hyung'ku. Hyung angkatku yang seharusnya tak tahu keberadaanku, kini berdiri tegap dihadapanku. Untuk kembali membawaku kesana? Andwae! Aku tak mau!

" Hyukie.. " panggilnya lembut, namun terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelingaku.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum menakutkan padaku. Aku menggeleng pertanda menolaknya. " S-shireo h-hyung. A-aku tak mau pulang. " tolakku.

" Hm? Wae, eoh? Kau tak merinduhkan rumah lama'mu Hyukie? " tanyanya seraya bergerak mendekat padaku.

Aku melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya.

Rumah? Bagiku itu bukan rumah setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Itu lebih tepat disebut neraka.

" A-aku tak mau. Aku tak merindukannya. " ucapku.

Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan dan kembali menatapku. " Hyukie, jangan begitu. Ayo pulang bersama hyung. " ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Lagi, aku menggeleng kuat. " Shireo! " tolakku dengan sedikit berteriak.

Penglihatanku sudah sedikit samar karena air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Aku tak ingin kembali kesana!

" Pulang bersamaku Hyukie. Jangan sampai aku menggunakan cara kasar untuk membawamu kembali kesana. " ancamnya dengan tatapan tajam padaku.

" Shireo! Aku bilang aku tak mau! Hiks.. " satu isakkan keluar dari mulutku. Aku ingin lari dari sini. Tapi tak mungkin. Melihat enam orang bodyguard'nya kini telah bersiap siaga disekitarku.

" Baik. Kau yang memaksaku untuk kembali berlaku kasar padamu Hyukie! Kalian semua, seret dia kedalam mobil! Kita pulang sekarang juga! "

Kedua mataku membulat. Dua dari enam orang itu kini mulai memegang kedua lenganku dan menyeretku. Aku tak mau!

" Lepaskan aku! Andwae! Shireo! Hyung jebal, aku tak mau pulang.. hiks.. Hyung.. hiks.. Siwon hyung! " panggilku sambil terus meronta. Namun dia sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Bugh

" Akh! " aku memekik saat salah satu diantara kedua orang yang memegangku memukul tengkukku. Dan tak lama, yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

***Author POV***

PRAANG!

" Akh! "

Leeteuk memekik sakit saat piring yang akan dicucinya tak sengaja jatuh. Menyebabkan pecahan piring tersebut mengenai mata kakinya dan mengeluarkan darah yang tak terlalu banyak.

" Eomma/Yeobo! " panggil Sungmin dan Kangin bersamaan saat mereka mendengar Leeteuk berteriak dari arah dapur.

" Eomma gwaenchana? Kenapa eomma tidak berhati-hati? " tanya Sungmin cemas sambil memegang kaki sang eomma.

" Yeobo, kakimu tak apa-apa? " kali ini Kangin yang bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti Sungmin. Dipapahnya Leeteuk untuk duduk dimeja makan mereka.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak tenang.

" Yeobo, wae geurae, eoh? " tanya Kangin. Sementara Sungmin kini tengah membereskan pecahan beling tersebut dan berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah untuk membuangnya.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. " Kangin-ah.. perasaanku.. tak enak. " ucap Leeteuk sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Kangin mengernyit bingung. " Mwo? Wae? "

" H-Hyuk Jae. Ani! Eunhyuk! Aku.. merasa.. sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kangin-ah, eotteokhae? " tanya Leeteuk dengan cemasnya.

Kedua matanya telah memerah menahan tangis.

Kangin mengusap punggung Leeteuk. Berusaha menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah.. ne? Aku yakin, eunhyuk tak apa-apa. Sekarang kita obati dulu kakimu, ara? " ucapnya lalu segera mengambil kotak obat yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana dan mulai mengobati kaki Leeteuk.

Sungmin yang sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka, menatap appa dan eomma'nya bergantian. Hyuk Jae? Eunhyuk? Apakah orang yang dimaksud oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya itu adalah Hyuk Jae teman sekolahnya?

" Appa, eomma.. " panggilnya seraya mendekati Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Sepasang suami isteri itu mendongak bersamaan untuk menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri tepat didepan kedua orang tua angkatnya tersebut.

" Apa.. Hyuk Jae yang kalian maksud adalah.. Hyuk Jae yang menjadi siswa di Seuta High School? " tanya Sungmin ragu.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin tadi, membuat mereka saling bertatapan sejenak. Dan tak lama, Kangin mengangguk pelan.

Leeteuk kembali menoleh pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum. " Minie-ah.. kita bicarakan ini di ruang keluarga saja. Eomma dan appa akan memberitahumu satu hal. " ucap Leeteuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anak angkat yang disayanginya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Leeteuk dan Kangin.

" J-jadi.. Hyu-Hyukie.. anak kandung.. eomma dan.. appa? Dan.. nama asli yang diberikan oleh.. eomma dan appa adalah.. Lee Eunhyuk? " tanya Sungmin ragu.

Sepasang suami isteri itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Jadi selama ini, anak yang berusaha Sungmin cari dengan usahanya sendiri, berada didekatnya? Sangat dekat malah.

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. " Minie-ah, eomma dan appa minta maaf jika selama ini, sudah merahasiakannya darimu. Jangan marah pada kami, ne? " pintanya.

Sungmin menatap eomma'nya sendu. Lalu tak lama, ia tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Leeteuk yang menggegamnya.

" Aku tak marah eomma. Karena aku tak berhak untuk melakukan hal itu. Eomma dan appa telah menemukannya, aku juga ikut bahagia. " ucapnya.

" Gomawo Minie-ah. Gomawo.. eomma dan appa menyayangimu. Sangat! " ujar Leeteuk seraya memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " Ne eomma. Nado.. " balasnya. Kangin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

***Donghae POV***

" Aarrgh! " aku menggeram kesal sambil mengacak kasar rambutku.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dari tadi susah sekali untuk tidur? Dan kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak tenang begini? Seakan sulit untuk bernafas. Lalu, kenapa bayang wajah Hyukie terus berputar dikepalaku? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Ah! Ani! Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Ini mungkin karena rasa bersalahku padanya hingga aku terus teringat padanya.

" Hhh~ " kuhela nafas pelan.

Jika boleh jujur, aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dan memeluknya. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan memohonnya untuk kembali padaku. Tapi, setiap aku ingin melakukan hal itu, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana aku mendapatinya sedang berciuman dengan namja lain, amarahku langsung memuncak.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, baru saja aku hendak masuk ke kelas, Yesung hyung sudah menahanku terlebih dulu dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat biasa kami berkumpul.

Dan jadilah aku disini. Duduk berseberangan dengan tiga orang sahabatku yang kini sedang menatapku tajam. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka bicarakan padaku.

" Kurasa cukup sampai disini saja Hae. Kau sudah keterlaluan pada Hyukie. " ucap Yesung hyung mulai serius.

Bingo! Kenapa selalu ini saja yang mereka bicarakan padaku. Hei! Ini masalah pribadiku.

" Keterlaluan bagaimana? Aku memang sudah seharusnya bersikap seperti ini padanya. " jawabku.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. " Tapi kau menyakitinya hyung. Kau tak sadar? "

Aku menatapnya tajam. " Menyakitinya kau bilang? Hei bocah evil! Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan perasaanku. Aku juga sakit disini. Bahkan lebih! Aku sudah jelas melihatnya berciuman dengan namja lain. " jelasku.

" Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini Hae. Kau membuat semuanya semakin menjadi rumit. Setidaknya berikan dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Bukannya malah bertindak sengan gegabah. " kali ini Zhou Min yang berucap.

" Ck! Semakin rumit apanya? Dan siapa yang bertindak gegabah? Kalian tahu kan, jika aku sangat menyayangi dan mencitainya? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya padaku? Berkhianat! Kurasa aku tak perlu mendengarkan penjelasannya lagi, karen kedua mataku sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa dia berselingkuh. " jelasku dan mulai bangkit berdiri.

" Duduklah dulu Hae, kami belum selesai bicara. " ucap Yesung hyung.

" Shireo! Kalian dengar, ini masalah ku. Masalah pribadiku! Kalian tak berhak untuk ikut mencampurinya! " kesalku dan mulai beranjak keluar.

" Hyung! " panggil Kyuhyun seraya berdiri untuk mengejar Donghae. Namun Zhou Mi menahannya lebih dulu.

" Biarkan saja dia. " ucapnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa.

" Dia memang keras kepala dan egois. " kata Kyuhyun kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka dan mengerjap pelan saat bias cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menatap kesekeliling kamar dan seketika itu juga mulai mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Namja manis itu –Hyuk Jae- memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Kedua bahunya bergetar menandakan ia telah menangis sekarang.

" Hyung.. hiks.. Hae hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. " racaunya disela isak tangis.

Cklek.

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan dimple smile'nya masuk sambil membawa sepiring makanan dan segelas susu untuk namja manis tersebut.

" Rupanya kau sudah bangun Hyukie. " ucap namja tampan itu seraya menaruh piring dan segelas susu itu diatas meja kecil.

Hyuk Jae mendongak. Menatap namja itu dengan sendu dan mata yang memerah.

" Wae Hyukie? Kenapa menangis, eoh? " tanya namja tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Hyuk Jae. Namun namja manis itu menghindar.

" A-aku.. m-mau pulang hyung. Hiks.. " jawabnya.

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya. " Bukankah rumahmu disini, heum? Kau sudah pulang sekarang. "

" Ani! " Hyuk Jae menggeleng. " I-ini bukan rumahku.. hiks.. Ini rumahmu. Hanya rumahmu! Rumahku di Seoul. Hiks.. hiks.. B-biarkan aku pulang. " ucapnya.

" Cih! Sejak kapan rumahmu berada disana, huh?! Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ini adalah rumahmu! Arasseo?! " bentak namja itu seraya berdiri dari posisinya.

" A-aniya Siwon hyung. Aku mau pulang.. hiks.. kumohon.. hiks.. hiks.. " pinta Hyuk Jae.

Siwon –namja bertubuh tegap itu- menyeringai. " Aku tak mau. Kau harus tetap berada disini. Bersamaku. Meskipun kau tak mau, tapi kau harus tetap berada disisiku. Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba untuk kembali kabur dari rumah ini, jika kau tak ingin aku berbuat kasar padamu. Kau mengerti? "

Hyuk Jae mendongak. Menatap Siwon dengan penuh kebencian. " Bukankah kau selalu berbuat kasar semenjak Choi abeoji dan Choi eommoni meninggal, huh? Jadi tak usah bersikap lembut dihadapanku untuk kau jadikan topeng. " ucapnya.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. " Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu Hyukie. Karena itulah aku bersusah payah membawamu kembali kemari. Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi runyam hanya karena tingkahmu ini. " ujar Siwon tajam.

" Mwo? Mencintaiku kau bilang? Hyung, ini obsesi namanya! Bukan cinta! Dan kau tahu? Secara tak kau sadari kau menyakitiku! "

PLAK

Hyuk Jae meringis pelan saat Siwon menampar pipinya. " DIAM DAN TURUTI SAJA PERINTAHKU! KAU HARUS TETAP DISINI! SUKA ATAU TIDAK! KAU MENGERTI! " teriak Siwon dan segera melangkah keluar dari kamar itu lalu mengunci pintunya.

Hyuk Jae kembali terisak sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras Siwon.

" Tapi aku.. tidak mencintaimu hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. mencintai Donghae hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. aku mau pulang.. hiks.. " gumamnya.

***Kyuhyun POV***

Aku menatap Minie hyung yang duduk disebelahku dengan gelisah. Sedari tadi, ia terus saja meremas kedua telapak tangannya. Hei, bahkan tangannya sudah memerah. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

" Hyung. " panggilku lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya. Guna untuk menghentikan remasannya. " Wae geurae, eoh? Kau tampak gelisah. Apa terjadi sesuatu? " tanyaku.

Ia menatapku sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Hei, jangan digigit. Nanti bibirmu terluka. Tanganmu saja sudah memerah karena terus kau remas tadi. " ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya.

" Ng~ .. Hyukie. " katanya.

" Ne? "

" Hyukie.. aku khawatir dengannya. Tidak biasanya ia membolos sekolah. " jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas.

Aku mengernyit bingung. " Tidak masuk? " tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan.

" Hm.. mungkin ia sedang sakit atau mungkin sedang ada urusan mendadak. Sudahlah, jangan cemas. Ne? " kataku seraya mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Kulihat dia menggeleng. " Aniya Kyu. Biasanya dia akan mengirimkan pesan padaku jika dia sedang berhalangan. Tapi ini tidak. Entah kenapa, perasaanku juga tak enak. " jelasnya.

Oke! Ucapannya tadi juga sanggup untuk membuat perasaanku jadi tak tenang sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini sudah mengenal Hyuk Jae. Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat.

Aku tersenyum. Mencoba untuk kembali menenangkan hatinya. " Gwaenchana. Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. " ucapku.

***Ryeowook POV***

Aku menatap bangku tempat Hyukie hyung bingung. Tidak biasanya ia tidak masuk sekolah. Sekalipun tidak masuk, pastinya dia akan memberitahu aku atau Minie hyung. Tapi kenapa sekarang tak ada kabar apapun darinya? Aku jadi khawatir.

Puk!

Aku menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahuku. Kulihat Yesung hyung yang sedang berdiri disampingku sambil tersenyum. Dan tentu saja dengan tangan yang masih setia berada diatas bahuku.

" Hyung? Tumben ke kelasku. Ada apa? " tanyaku sambil sesekali melirik kearah siswa lain yang berada dikelasku. Lihatlah, mereka semua menatap ke arah kami.

" Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja. " jawab Yesung hyung yang langsung membuatku menoleh padanya.

Aku mengerjap pelan. " Bertemu denganku? " tanyaku sambil mengarahkan telunjujkku tepat didepan wajah.

Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Hm.. boleh hyung duduk disebelahmu? " tanyanya.

" Boleh saja. Tapi.. " aku menghentikan ucapanku dan kembali menatap para yeoja maupun namja dikelas ini. Kini mereka semua tengah berbisik-bisik sambil memandang kearahku.

" Hm? Tak usah hiraukan mereka. Hyung duduk disini ya. " celetuknya dan segera duduk dibangku kosong milik teman sebangku'ku.

Aku hanya menatapnya saja. Sepertinya dia ini benar-benar orang yang cuek.

" Hyukie kemana? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. "

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. " Mollayo. Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Biasanya dia akan mengirimkan pesan padaku atau pada Minie hyung. Tapi kali ini tidak. Jujur, aku sendiri juga jadi khawatir. Aku takut dia sakit. Dia kan tinggal sendiri di Seoul. " jawabku panjang lebar.

Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sementara aku mulai kembali membuka buku novel'ku dan membacanya.

" Wookie-ah.. " panggilnya.

" Ne? " sahutku tanpa menoleh.

" Hm.. nanti malam apa kau ada acara? " tanyanya.

Aku menghentikan aktivitas membacaku dan mulai berpikir. " Seingatku tak ada. Wae hyung? " jawabku dan bertanya balik sambil menatapnya.

" Aniya~ .. hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan dan makan diluar. Kau mau? "

Aku terdiam. Yesung hyung mengajakku jalan dan makan bersama? Hei! Tentu saja aku mau. Aku sudah menanti-nantikan moment ini.

" Wookie? " panggil Yesung hyung lagi yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

" N-ne hyung. Aku mau. " jawabku.

Dia tersenyum lega. " Arasseo. Nanti hyung akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam. Tolong kirimkan alamat rumahmu pada hyung ya. " ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya aku bisa jalan berdua dengan Yesung hyung.

***Hyuk Jae POV***

Aku meringkuk diatas kasur yang sudah lama tak kutempati. Yah, setelah aku kabur dari tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi nuansa kamar ini tetap saja sama. Tak ada yang berbeda. Bahkan, hawa'nya pun tak ada bedanya. Masih tetap membuatku merasa takut dan seakan ingin berlari kabur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yah! Ini adalah rumah keluarga Choi. Keluarga yang dulu mengangkatku untuk menjadi anaknya dan keluarga yang sangat mencintaiku layaknya anak kandung mereka sendiri. Tapi, saat mereka telah meninggal, rumah ini terasa seperti neraka dan mengerikan bagiku.

Choi Siwon, anak mereka, seakan berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan. Ia sering berlaku kasar padaku jika dia sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Dia juga sering memukulku jika aku berdekatan dengan namja lain atau hendak pergi keluar. Dan berakhir dengan mengurungku dikamar ini.

Dia bilang, jika dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menganggap perlakuannya itu sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya padaku. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pshyco. Dan sudah kupastikan dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya terobsesi padaku.

" Aku mau pulang… " racauku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Seketika bayangan Donghae hyung muncul dipikiranku. Aku merindukannya. Aku butuh pelukkannya untuk menenangkanku saat ini.

" Hiks.. Hae hyung.. hiks.. selamatkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.. " ucapku dan mulai menangis.

Aku melirik kearah luar jendela. Menatap langit malam yang malam ini entah kenapa tidak menunjukkan satu bintang'pun. Kuusap air mata dikedua pipiku kasar dan berjalan mendekati jendela itu.

Kuhela nafas pelan sambil mendongak. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Donghae hyung. Bagaimana dia sekarang. Apa dia masih marah padaku?

" Hyung.. bogoshipeo.. " ujarku lirih.

Aku mengernyit saat tangan kananku tak sengaja menyenggol saku jaket yang kugunakan. Seperti ada benda yang keras didalamnya. Segera kurogoh saku jaket'ku dan mengeluarkan beda tersebut yang ternyata adalah ponselku.

Aigo! Jinjja paboya Lee Hyuk Jae! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan barang yang sepenting ini?

Dengan cepat, aku menekan angka 1 di ponsel layar sentuhku. Cukup lama memang. Tapi, akhirnya orang yang kuhubungi menerima panggilanku juga.

***Donghae POV***

_" Hae hyung..! "_

Panggil Hyukie dari line telepon. Bahkan aku sampai sedikit menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku. Suaranya kencang sekali.

" Ne. " sahutku malas setelah kudekatkan kembali ponselku ketelinga.

_" H-hyung a- "_

" Kalau tak ada yang penting, tak usah meneleponku. Kau mengganggu saja! " ketusku.

Tak ada sahutan lagi darinya. Mungkin terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Tapi.. yah entah kenapa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

_" Hyung aku- "_

_' BRAK! '_

_" LEE HYUK JAE ! '_

Aku terkejut saat mendengar seseorang berteriak setelah sebelumnya seperti mendobrak pintu. Aku tak pernah mendengar suara namja itu sebelumnya. Dan hei! Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak sekarang.

" Yeoboseyo? Hyukie? Kau masih disana? Ya! Jawab aku! Kau masih disana?! " tanyaku sedikit berteriak saat beberapa menit tak mendengar suaranya.

_" H-hyung.. hiks.. Hae hyung tolong aku.. hiks.. AKH! "_

Kedua mataku membulat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia meminta tolong dan memekik seperti itu? Ada apa dengannya?

" Hyukie?! Hyukie gwaenchana?! Hyukie! "

_" Hiks.. Akh! Andwae! Siwon hyung.. a-appo! Geumanhi! Akh! Hiks.. H-hae hyung..! '_

_" DIAM! JANGAN KAU PANGGIL LAGI NAMA NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU! "_

Ya! Siapa yang beraninya membuat Hyukie menangis begitu? Dan siapa namja yang membentaknya tadi?

" Hyu- "

' Tuuuuuttttt… '

" YA! HYUKIE! KENAPA DIMATIKAN? HYUKIE?! " teriakku saat sambungan terputus.

Aissh!

Perasaanku bercampur menjadi satu sekarang. Gelisah, takut, marah. Ingin sekali aku menghajar namja itu tadi. Dan siapa namanya? Siwon? Bahkan aku saja baru mendengar namanya.

" Hyukie.. gwanchanayo? " tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Kuremas rambutku erat. Aku harus mencari tahunya. Ya! Aku harus cepat mencari tahu keberadaan Hyukie sekarang.

**TBC**

**Hayo Hayo..**

**Tentang Hyukie yang teriak-teriak begitu jangan berpikiran macam-macam dl ya readers..**

**haha..**

**Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya bagi yg menjalankan^^**

**RnR jangan lupa ya^^**

**See you in next chapter..**

**Gomawo bagi yg udah mau review kemarin^^**

**SARANGHAE MY READERS^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories ^^**

* * *

***Kyuhyun POV***

Aku menatap tak percaya foto yang kini berada ditanganku.

" Kau.. yakin namja ini adalah.. anak kandung dari keluarga Lee? " tanyaku pada . Detektif kepercayaan keluargaku.

Detektif Kim mengangguk. " Ne. Dia merupakan anak kandung dari keluarga Lee. Nama asli yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya adalah Lee Eunhyuk. Memilikki usia yang sama dengan Sungmin-ssi. Dan jarak kelahirannya hanya beda beberapa bulan. " jelasnya.

Aku hanya diam menatapi foto ini. Lee Hyuk Jae. Jadi selama ini, orang yang dicari ole Minnie hyung sangat dekat dengan kami?

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika ada lagi yang dibutuhkan, hubungi saya saja. Saya permisi. " pamitnya lalu membungkuk hormat padaku dan berjalan keluar.

Seulas senyum terpatri diwajahku. Hyuk Jae hyung.. aku tak menyangka.

" Minnie hyung, kau harus segera mengetahuinya. " gumamku dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang kuletakkan diatas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Annyeong haseyo Lee abeoji. " sapaku saat Lee abeoji membuka pintu rumah keluarga mereka.

Lee abeoji tersenyum padaku. " Ne. Masuklah Kyu. " ucap Lee abeoji sambil menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar aku bisa masuk.

" Kebetulan sekali kau datang Kyu. Makan malamlah bersama kami. Lee eomeoni baru saja menyiapakannya. " ajak Lee abeoji setelah menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. " Gamsahamnida abeoji. " ucapku.

" Tak usah sungkan. Kajja. " Lee abeoji merangkul pundakku dan membawaku menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya disana, dapat kulihat Minnie hyung dan juga Lee eomeoni sedang duduk dikursi masing-masing.

" Annyeong haseyo.. " sapaku pada mereka.

Mereka mendongak dan menatapku bersamaan.

" Eoh? Kyu-ah, ternyata kau yang datang berkunjung. Duduklah. Kita makan malam bersama. " ucap Lee eomeoni padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas lalu duduk tepat disamping Minnie hyung. Sepertinya, tujuan awalku kemari harus ditunda dulu untuk beberapa jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesekali aku melirik Minnie hyung dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Saat ini, kami sedang berada diruang keluarganya hanya untuk berbincang-bincang. Haruskah aku katakan sekarang?

" Kyu-ah.. " panggil Minnie hyung sambil mengguncang pelan bahuku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. " Ne? " sahutku.

" Waeyo? Kau melamun, huh? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? " tanya Minnie hyung.

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Aniya. Tak ada yang kupikirkan hyung. " jawabku.

" Eoh? Kyuhyun-ah, kau memanggilnya hyung? " tanya Lee abeoji padaku.

" Ne, abeoji. Wae? "

" Aniya. Hanya kupikir, kalian seumuran. Atau mungkin, kau yang lebih tua. " ucap Lee abeoji.

" Ani appa. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih muda dariku. Tapi, karena otaknya yang cerdas itulah dia bisa berada satu tingkat diatasku. " jelas Minnie hyung lalu mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan meminumnya.

Kami semua terkekeh medengarnya.

" Kyu-ah, benar tak ada yang kau pikirkan? " tanya Minnie hyung sekali lagi. Aku terdiam sambil menatap mereka satu per satu.

" Kyu? " kali ini Lee eomeoni yang memanggilku.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai masuk ke tujuan awalku. " Apa.. kalian sudah tahu bahwa.. Hyuk Jae hyung adalah anak kandung dikeluarga ini? " tanyaku.

Aku memandang mereka bergantian. Wajah mereka seperti.. terkejut?

" Darimana.. kau tahu Kyu? " tanya Lee eomeoni.

Aku mengernyit heran. Berarti mereka sudah tahu. " Aku menyewa seorang deketif untuk membantu Minnie hyung mencarinya. Dan ternyata, hasilnya menyatakan bahwa Hyuk Jae hyung adalah anak kandung keluarga ini. Dan nama pemberian dari Lee abeoji juga eomeoni adalah, Lee Eunhyuk. Benar kan? " jawabku.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Minnie hyung membuka suara.

" Ne. Hyukie adalah anak kandung di keluarga ini. " jawab Minnie hyung dengan lirih.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti. " Geundae.. joesonghamnida. Bolehkah aku.. tahu kenapa Hyuk Jae hyung bisa terpisah dari keluarga ini? " tanyaku.

Kudengar Lee eomeoni mendesah pelan. " Saat Hyuk Jae masih berumur satu tahun. Kami pergi jalan-jalan ke taman untuk piknik bersama. Dan saat itu, suamiku sedang menerima panggilan telepon. Sedangkan aku dan Hyukie menunggunya ditempat kami. Hari itu, entah kenapa anginnya bertiup sangat kencang hingga menerbangkan topi yang dipakai oleh Hyukie. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengejar topi itu untuk kembali mendapatkannya dan meninggalkan Hyukie sendirian ditempat itu. Setelah topi itu sudah kembali ditanganku, aku kembali ketempat kami. Tapi.. saat aku kembali.. Hyukie sudah tak ada. " jelas Lee eomeoni lalu berhenti sejenak.

" Dan selama dua tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku begitu terpuruk. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Sungmin dan membawanya kerumah ini. Semenjak ada Sungmin, hidupku kembali seperti semula. Tapi, kami juga selalu mencari keberadaan Hyukie. Sampai sekarang kami telah menemukannya. " lanjut Lee eomeoni dan berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. " Lalu apa Hyuk Jae hyung sudah tahu tentang hal ini? " tanyaku.

" Hhh~ .. ani. Dia belum tahu. Kami mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. " jawab Minnie hyung.

" Hm.. arasseo. Aku akan siap membantu jika Minnie hyung, Lee abeoji dan juga eomeoni membutuhkan bantuanku. " ujarku.

Lee abeoji tersenyum padaku. Begitupun juga dengan Lee eomeoni dan Minni hyung. " Gomawo Kyu. "

***Author POV***

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya dan juga Ryeowook sudah sampai ditepi Sungai Han. Senyum terus saja mengembang diwajah mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat Yesung berdiri.

" Hyung. " panggilnya.

Yesung menoleh sambil tersenyum padanya. " Ne Wookie? " sahut Yesung.

Ryeowook menepuk tempat kosong yang ada disamping kanannya. Menyuruh Yesung untuk duduk disana. Yesung terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Menuruti perintah namja manis itu.

" Kau senang? " tanya Yesung seraya menatap Ryeowook lembut.

Dengan cepat namja manis tersebut mengangguk. " Naega neomu haengbokhae. Gomawo hyung. " jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang dicintainya itu. Bagaimana Ryeowook tidak senang? Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bercanda tawa bersama. Dan terkadang Ryeowook merasa kesal karena Yesung yang terus menggoda atau menjahilinya.

" Wookie-ah. " panggil Yesung sambil terus menatap Ryeowook lembut.

" Ne? " sahut Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungai yang berada didepannya.

" Saranghae.. " ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook refleks melihat padanya.

Kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yesung. " Hm.. hyung tahu jika ini terlalu cepat dan membuatmu terkejut. Tapi ketahuilah, jika hyung sudah memendam perasaan ini jauh sebelum kita menjadi semakin dekat. Apa.. kau mau menjadi kekasihku? " tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Yesung yang sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Ryeowook hanya tertunduk lesu.

" Kau tak mau ya? Ya sudah.. hyung tak memaksa jika- "

GREB

Yesung menghentikan ucapannya saat Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" Siapa bilang aku tak mau? Aku mau hyung! Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Nado hyung. Nado saranghae… " ujar Ryeowook senang.

Lengkap sudah perasaannya saat ini. Namun sekarang, situasi malah terbalik. Yesung yang terkejut hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya tanpa membalas pelukkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasakan Yesung tidak meresponnya, mengernyit bingung.

" Hyung? " tanyanya dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

Saat Ryeowook hendak melepas pelukkannya, barulah disaat itu Yesung membalas pelukkan Ryeowook. Bahkan sangat erat. " Hyung? " panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi.

" Gomawo. Gomawo sudah mencintai hyung. Gomawo. Saranghae.. " ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum senang.

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Ne hyung. Nado saranghae. " balasnya.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Sebuah getaran diponsel Yesung menghentikan aktivitas keduanya yang saling berpelukkan. Yesung melepas pelukkannya sambil sedikit mendengus dan merogoh saku mantel hitamnya. Ryeowook terkekeh melihat tingkah namja tampan yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Yesung mengernyit saat melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

" Siapa yang menelepon hyung? Kenapa tidak diangkat? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Donghae. Sebentar ya, hyung angkat teleponnya dulu. " ucap Yesung lalu berjalan agak sedikit menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Ryeowook hanya duduk diam sambil terus menatap kearah Yesung. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat Yesung kini berbicara dengan nada yang khawatir. Tak lama kemudian, Yesung berlari kecil menuju kearahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan panik yang luar biasa.

" Hyung, wae geurae? " tanya Ryeowook seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

" Ng~ .. Wookie, kita.. mian, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang. Donghae.. Donghae ada dirumah hyung sekarang. " jawab Yesung.

" Ne? Memang ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? " tanya Ryeowook yang kini'pun mulai ikut cemas.

Yesung sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung apakah harus memberitahu hal ini pada namja manisnya atau tidak.

" Hyung. " Ryeowook menggoyangkan kedua tangan Yesung pelan.

Sejenak mendesah, akhirnya Yesung memberitahunya. " Tadi Donghae memberitahu hyung, jika Hyukie dalam bahaya. Entahlah, tapi dia menebak jika Hyukie.. diculik. "

" Mwo?! " pekik Ryeowook setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yesung.

" K-kalau begitu, kajja pulang hyung. Kita harus mencarinya juga dari sekarang. " ajak Ryeowook dan mulai menggandeng tangan Yesung lalu berjalan menuju mobil Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung! " panggil Donghae saat Yesung baru saja memasukki rumah rumahnya. Tak lupa Ryeowook yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

" Sunbae! Hyukie hyung, bagaimana bisa dia diculik? " tanya Ryeowook saat sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

" Molla Wookie-ah. Aku juga bingung. " jawab Donghae sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

" Tenanglah. Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, dan kau bisa jelaskan semuanya Hae. " titah Yesung lalu beranjak menuju sofa putih yang berada diruang tamunya dan duduk disana. Diikuti Donghae dan Ryeowook.

" Jadi, jelaskan pada kami. Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan jika Hyukie diculik? "

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. berusaha untuk tenang dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Saat Hyuk Jae meneleponnya, berbicara dengan gugup, dan teriakkan-teriakkan yang membuat Donghae cemas setengah mati.

" Hyung.. hiks.. eotteokhae? Hiks.. hiks.. " isak Ryeowook setelah Donghae selesai dengan penjelasannya.

Yesung merengkuhnya sambil mengusap punggung Ryeowook lembut. " Ssstt.. tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kita akan menemukannya. Uljima.. " ucap Yesung menenangkan.

" Hiks.. a-aku harus memberitahu M-Minnie hyung.. hiks.. " ucap Ryeowook seraya mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi tersimpan dalam saku celananya.

Jemari mungilnya mulai menekan satu per satu nomor Sungmin yang sudah sangat dihafalnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. Sementara Yesung dan Donghae hanya memperhatikannya.

***Sungmin POV***

Aku dan Kyuhyun memasukki rumah Yesung sunbae dengan tergesa. Sedikit tak sopan memang mengingat kami tak memencet bel terdahulu. Tapi kami terlanjur dilanda rasa cemas sekarang.

" Minnie hyung! " panggil Wookie dan dengan cepat berdiri dari tempatnya lalu memelukku erat.

" Hiks.. hyung.. " isak Wookie dalam pelukkannya padaku.

Aku mengelus punggungnya lembut. " Bagaimana bisa dia diculik? " tanyaku.

Wookie menggeleng pelan. " Kami juga.. hiks.. tak tahu hyung.. hiks. Donghae sunbae bilang.. hiks.. t-tadi Hyukie hyung meneleponnya.. hiks.. " jawab Wookie.

" Meneleponnya? " tanyaku bingung.

" Ne.. hiks. Hyukie hyung meminta tolong pada Donghae sunbae.. hiks.. tapi tak lama, Hyukie hyung berteriak..hiks.. saat seseorang.. hiks hiks.. datang.. setelah itu.. hiks.. sambungan terputus. Hiks.. hiks.. hyung.. a-aku takut.. " jelas Wookie disela isak tangisnya.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan. " Tenanglah, ne? Hyung yakin, kita akan menemukannya. " ucapku.

" Geundae Minnie hyung, bagaimana caranya? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap Donghae sunbaenim. " Sunbae, kau bilang tadi Hyukie meneleponmu bukan? " tanyaku.

" Ne. " jawabnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita lacak keberadaannya lewat nomor ponsel miliknya. Dengan begitu, aku yakin kita akan menemukannya. " usulku.

" Ne! Kau benar juga Minnie. Hae, kajja kita pergi ke kantor polisi untuk meminta bantuan melacak nomornya. Kalian, tunggu disini saja, ara? " ucap Yesung hyung lalu segera beranjak dari rumahnya bersama Donghae.

" Hati-hati! " kataku mengingatkan.

' Hyukie.. semoga kau baik-baik saja. ' batinku.

***Hyuk Jae POV***

Aku sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan kedua tanganku yang kini terikat kuat dengan tali. Perih dan sakit secara bersamaan. Bahkan aku yakin pergelangan tanganku sudah lecet dan memerah. Siwon hyung benar-benar menyakitiku, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Cklek

Aku menoleh saat pintu kamar ini terbuka. Siwon hyung masuk sambil membawa sepiring buah-buahan ditangannya. Ia tersenyum padaku, sementara aku lebih memilih membuang muka.

" Aku membawakanmu buah. Makanlah, ne? " ucapnya seraya duduk ditepi kasur yang kutempati dan menyodorkan sepotong buah apel padaku.

Aku menggeleng pertanda menolak. " Shireo. Aku tak lapar. " kataku singkat.

" Makanlah, atau aku akan memaksamu. " ancamnya.

" Aku bilang aku tak mau! " tolakku.

" Kau.. " ucapnya tertahan.

" Akh! " pekikku saat Siwon hyung mencengkram rahangku kuat dan memasukkan sepotong apel itu kedalam mulutku secara paksa.

" Makan! " bentaknya.

Aku menggeleng kencang. Berusaha memberontak. Tapi tenaga yang dimilikkinya terlalu kuat.

" Mmmpphh! Uhuk..! "

Sakit. Tenggorokkanku sakit saat aku menelannya.

Prak!

Dijatuhkannya garpu yang tadi benda untuk menancapkan sepotong apel tersebut.

" Kau yang memintanya. Maka jangan salahkan aku atas perbuatan tadi. " ucapnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku mulai menangis dalam diam. Lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menyakitiku hari ini. Ya Tuhan.. selamatkanlah aku.

***Author POV***

Kedua namja tampan itu keluar dari kantor polisi dengan senyum diwajah mereka. Apa yang mereka cari ternyata membuahkan hasil. Keduanya bergantian berjabat tangan dengan salah satu polisi yang mengantat mereka keluar.

" Mohon bantuannya Jung-ssi. " ucap Donghae setelah menjabat tangan polisi bermarga Jung tersebut.

Polisi itu mengangguk. " Ne Donghae-ssi. Saya dan teman saya pasti akan membantu kalian. Itu sudah kewajiban kami. " ucap polisi tersebut.

" Ne, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Kalau begitu kami permisi pulang dulu. Besok, kami akan menghubungi anda Jung-ssi. Annyeonghi gaseyo. " pamit Yesung sedikit membungkuk lalu segera melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

" Yeoboseyo.. " ucap Donghae setelah menerima panggilan pada ponselnya.

" … "

" Ne Kyu., kami sudah menemukan alamatnya. Sekarang kami ingin kembali kesana. " ujarnya.

" … "

" Ne, kita bicarakan nanti dirumah Yesung hyung. Annyeong. " jawabnya lalu mengakhiri percakapan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dan menyusul Yesung masuk ke mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yeobo.. apa Hyukie akan baik-baik saja disana? " tanya Leeteuk cemas sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

Kangin tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menenangkan hati Leeteuk. " Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja disana. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada pelakunya. " jawab Kangin.

Ya, tadi sebelum Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Yesung, Sungmin sempat memberitahukan pada kedua orang tuanya jika Hyuk Jae diculik. Tadinya, Leeteuk memaksa untuk ikut, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh Sungmin. Dan akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa menunggu kabar dirumah.

" Tapi.. perasaanku tak enak. Aku takut Kangin-ah.. "

" Ssstt.. gwaenchana. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, ne? " titah Kangin seraya merebahkan tubuh Leeteuk diatas kasur mereka.

" Tidurlah. " ucap Kangin lalu membelai lembut surai kehitaman sang isteri.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

' Aku bersumpah, jika pelakunya adalah Choi Siwon, maka ia akan mendapatkan ganjarannya dariku. ' batin Kangin geram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung! Eotteokhae? " tanya Kyuhyun begitu Yesung dan Donghae sudah sampai diruang tamu milik namja tampan dan berkacamata tersebut.

Yesung mengangguk. " Ne. Besok sepertinya kita harus menyiapkan mental kita. Karena besok, kita harus pergi kesana. " jelas Yesung yang mendatangkan helaan nafas lega dari tiga orang namja didepan mereka.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita menginap disini saja. Bagaimana hyung? Boleh kan? " usul Kyuhyun sekaligus meminta izin pada temannya yang paling tua tersebut.

Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk. " Ne. Itu lebih memudahkan kita untuk menjalankan rencana kita besok. Dirumah ini, hanya ada dua kamar tamu, dan dua kamar pribadi. Dua kamar pribadi itu hanya milikku dan milik orang tuaku. Kyuhyun, Donghae, kalian tidur dikamar tamu utama. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Wookie, tidur dikara tamu kedua. " jelas Yesung.

" Arasseo. Gomawo Yesung sunbae. " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

" Panggil aku hyung saja. Itu terdengar lebih akrab. " kata Yesung yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

" Ya sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat saja. Selamat malam semua. " ujar Donghae dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar tamu utama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, lima orang namja terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka sudah tak sabar untuk menjemput Hyuk Jae dan membawanya kembali ke sisi mereka.

" Ne, eomma tenang saja. Aku dan yang lain akan segera menemukan Hyukie dan membawanya kembali. Annyeong eomma. " ucap Sungmin yang baru saja menerima telepon dari eomma'nya.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan tersenyum lembut. " Eomeoni? " tebaknya. Sungmin mengangguk.

" Ne. Eomma sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hyukkie sekarang. " jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang. " Tenanglah, kita pasti akan segera kembali membawanya pulang. Sekarang, lebih baik kau masuk ke mobil. Yang lain sudah siap. " ucap Kyuhyun.

" Geurae. "

Sungmin tersenyum dan melangkah menuju mobil berwarna hitam metalik milik Kyuhyun dan masuk kesana. Ryeowook berada dalam mobil milik kekasihnya, sedangkan Donghae sendiri mengendarai mobil kesayangannya.

' Hyukie, tunggulah. Kami akan datang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. ' batin Donghae berucap.

**TBC**

**See you in Next Chapter ^^**

**Mian kalau makin gaje ini ff ..**

**hehe..**

**RnR?**

**Gamsahamnida for review :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories ^^**

* * *

***Yesung POV***

Aku menggenggam tangan kiri Wookie yang sedikit gemetar. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya walau aku tahu pasti tak akan bisa.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang? Saat ini Hyukie -sahabat yang disayanginya- sedang diculik. Ia pasti takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukie.

" Hyung, tak bisakah lebih cepat lagi? " tanyanya sambil terus menatap kedepan.

Kedua matanya terus saja bergerak gelisah menatap jalanan. " Tidak bisa Wookie-ah. Aku tak mungkin mempercepat laju kendaraan lagi. Ini saja sudah sedikit diluar aturan. Jika aku semakin mempercepatnya, aku takut nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan. "

" Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya hyung.. " ujarnya hampir menangis.

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya. " Gwaenchana. Hyung yakin Hyukie pasti baik-baik saja, ne? Tenanglah.. " kataku seraya mengelus punggung tangannya.

Kudengar ia menghela nafas pelan. Namun terdengar sedikit berat.

" Apa.. kepolisian sudah sampai disana? " tanyanya.

" Belum. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan sekarang. Mungkin nanti, kita duluan yang akan sampai. " jawabku.

Ia kembali menghela nafas. " Tenanglah.. " kataku pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai ditempat tujuan kami. Kami berlima, saat ini berdiri dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa dan bertingkat dua. Dapat kutebak, orang yang mempunyai rumah ini merupakan orang yang sangat kaya.

Dan saat ini, kami sedang membuat rencana untuk dapat masuk kedalam rumah itu juga untuk melawan para bodyguard disana. Jika dilihat dari sini, bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga didepan gerbang rumah itu pasti tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan. Badan mereka terlalu besar.

" Jadi, lebih baik aku saja yang melawan mereka. " ucap Donghae padaku.

Aku menatapnya tajam. " Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana? Kau itu kan orangnya tidak berhati-hati. Sudah, Minie saja yang melawan mereka. " kataku.

" Andwae! " Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan tubuh Sungmin. Seakan melindungi kekasihnya.

" Kalau Minie hyung terluka bagaimana? Aku tak mau itu terjadi! " tolaknya.

Aku berdecak kesal. " Ya~ Cho Kyuhyun. Kau lupa Minie itu sangat jago dalam bela diri, eoh? Hanya dia saja yang dapat melawan dua orang berbadan besar disana. " jelasku.

" Tapi- "

" Yesung hyung benar Kyu. Gwaenchana, biar aku saja yang melawan mereka. Aku yakin aku bisa. Kau tahu? Aku pernah melawan orang yang badannya sebesar itu di Olimpiade bela diri. Jadi kau tenang saja Kyu-ah. " celetuk Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak menoleh padanya sambil berpikir sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

" Berhati-hatilah hyung. " ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan memutar kedua bola mataku jengah.

Sejak kapan bocah labil itu bisa menunjukkan sikap romantisnya?

" Ne Kyu. Kalau begitu kalian tunggu disini, ne? " ucap Sungmin lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun padanya dan sedikit berlari menuju rumah tersebut.

Kedua mata kami terus saja terfokus pada Sungmin. Dalam hati, kami terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sungmin mulai terlihat berbicara pada kedua bodyguard itu. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut mendorong bahu Sungmin kasar dan mulai ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sungmin. Tapi lihatlah, dengan mudahnya Sungmin menangkis kepalan tangan itu dan berkelahi dengan mereka.

Tak butuh waktu hingga sepuluh menit, kedua namja bertubuh tegap itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya ditanah. Sungmin menoleh pada kami dan memberi kode untuk mendekat. Kami berempat'pun segera mendekat kearahnya.

" Hyung, gwaenchana? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Gwaenchana Kyu. Sekarang lebih baik sekarang kita masuk. "

Kami semua mengangguk dan mulai melangkah dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Terkadang dengan sigap bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang cukup besar, saat seorang atau dua orang berjas hitam berjalan mendekat kearah kami.

***Author POV***

" Hei! Siapa kalian?! " teriak seorang berbadan besar dari arah belakang kelima namja tersebut.

Mereka'pun menoleh. Mendapati beberapa bodyguard yang sudah siap siaga dibelakang mereka. Ryeowook yang memang nyatanya tidak bisa bela diri, bersembunyi dibelakang sang kekasih. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

Yesung yang mengetahui itu, menoleh pada Donghae yang sedang menatap para namja didepan mereka dengan tajam. " Hae, kau cari tempat Hyukie berada sekarang. Urusan para bodyguard itu, biar kami yang tangani. Bawa Wookie bersamamu. Ne? " ucapnya.

Donghae mengangguk, dengan segera ia menarik Ryeowook dan berlari menuju lantai dua yang dimana memang terdapat sangat banyak kamar. Sementara Yesung kembali menatap kesepuluh namja berjas hitam tersebut sambil menyeringai.

" Bersiap untuk merasakan permainan yang sangat seru? " tanyanya yang dijawab anggukkan oleh yang lain. Dan menit selanjutnya, perkelahian'pun terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook membuka satu per satu kamar didepannya. Sementara Donghae, bertugas memasukki kamar yang telah dibukannya untuk memastikan apalah namja manis yang mereka cari ada disana atau tidak.

" Bukan dikamar ini juga Wookie-ah. " ucap Donghae setelah keluar dari kamar yang baru saja dimasukki olehnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap pintu kamar yang terletak dilorong lantai dua tersebut. " Berarti tinggal kamar itu yang belum kita buka. " ujarnya.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. " Ne. Dan semoga saja dia ada disana. Kajja Wookie. " Mereka kembali melangkah, menuju kamar yang belum mereka buka. Dalam hati, mereka berdoa semoga saja Hyuk Jae ada disana.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan. Keduanya memasukki kamar tersebut sambil memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangannya. Hingga kedua mata mereka membulat saat melihat seseorang yang sedang meringkuk disudut ruangan tersebut dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan diantara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Kedua bahunya bergetar menandakan ia sedang menangis.

" Hyukie! " panggil Donghae dan segera berlari mendekati namja manisnya tersebut, disusul Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Hyuk Jae mendongak saat namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya. " Hae hyung.. " sahutnya dengan suara serak.

Donghae sedikit meringis melihat keadaan Hyuk Jae saat ini. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, kedua mata yang memerah, sembab juga bengkak. Dan jangan lupakan jejak air mata dikedua pipinya.

" Hyukie, gwaenchana? " tanya Donghae seraya memeriksa keadaannya. Dan terdengar pekikkan kecil saat lengannya tak sengaja menyentuh pergelangan tangan namja manis itu.

Perlahan, Donghae membuka ikatan tali tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat saat melihat pergelangan tangan yang tadinya putih dan halus tersebut, kini memerah dan lecet, juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" Hyung.. pipimu, kenapa bisa bengkak dan merah seperti itu? Apa mereka menyiksamu? " tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah Hyuk Jae sendu.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan namja mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyuk Jae. Benar saja, ia melihat pipi wajah manis itu yang kini membengkak dan memerah. Habis sudah kesabarannya melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya tersakiti seperti ini. Amarahnya memuncak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Menandakan ia siap untuk menghabisi nyawa siapapun orang yang telah menyakiti Hyuk Jae'nya.

" Hae hyung.. " panggil Hyuk Jae pelan.

Hyuk Jae menghambur ke pelukkan Donghae dan kembali menangis. " Hyung.. hiks.. a-aku kira.. hiks.. k-kau tak akan datang.. hiks.. " ucapnya disela isak tangis.

Kedua tangan kekar itu membalas pelukkannya lebih erat. " Aniya. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang, eoh? Kau lupa, jika aku akan terus berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi, hm? "

Hyuk Jae menggeleng pelan sambil terus menangis dibahu Donghae. Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat dan mengelus kepala Hyuk Jae lembut.

" Gwaenchana.. uljima ne? Sekarang lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini. " ujar Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukkannya perlahan dan menggandeng tangan Hyuk Jae.

Mereka bertiga segera melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut. Ryeowook berjalan didepan Donghae dan Hyuk Jae.

" Hyung se- Sunbaenim awas! " teriak Ryeowook pada Donghae saat dirinya menoleh kebelakang.

Sontak, Donghae dan Hyuk Jae menolehkan kepala mereka.

" Andwae! "

Buagh

Trak..

" Hyukie/Hyung! " teriak Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamaan.

Hyuk Jae terkulai lemas dilantai dengan kepala yang kini mulai mengeluarkan darah akibat melindungi Donghae dari tongkat baseball yang diayunkan kearahnya.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil menatap sang pelaku dengan penuh amarah. " Kau.. "

Bugh!

Ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan kencang hingga mampu membuat bodyguard itu jatuh tersungkur. Dengan segera ia mengambil tongkat baseball tadi dan mengarahkannya pada namja bertubuh tegap tersebut.

Buagh!

Trak..

Nafasnya terengah berusaha meredam emosinya agar tak semakin memuncak. Setelah itu, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook yang sedang memanggil-manggil Hyuk Jae. Berusaha membuat namja manis itu sadar.

" Hyukie-ah.. " panggilnya lembut seraya membawa Hyuk Jae kedalam dekapannya. Darah segar terus saja mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.

" Hyukie.. irreona.. " ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Hyuk Jae.

" S-sunbae.. lebih baik.. kita bawa Hyukie hyung.. ke Rumah Sakit terdekat sekarang. " kata Ryeowook dengan wajah cemasnya.

Donghae menatapnya dan mengangguk. Dengan segera ia menggendong Hyuk Jae dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga untuk menyusul yang lain, diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam terlewati, namun lampu emergency yang terletak diatas pintu ruang UGD itu belum juga mati. Donghae sedari tadi pun hanya bisa berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook terlihat duduk dikursi ruang tunggu yang. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia sedang menerima telepon dari sang appa. Untuk masalah Choi Siwon beserta seluruh anak buahnya, sudah ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian. Dan kini, mereka semua tengah dibawa menuju kantor polisi pusat Seoul.

Sungmin mengakhiri percakapannya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya. " Abeoji bilang apa padamu? " tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

" Appa bilang, eomma khawatir dengannya. Eomma juga tadinya ingin segera menyusul kesini. Tapi appa melarang, karena takut eomma jatuh sakit, mengingat sejak tadi pagi eomma tak mau makan. Mungkin nanti, aku akan meminta izin untuk memindahkan Hyukie ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul. " jawab Sungmin sambil menatap lantai rumah sakit.

Perlahan tangan kiri Kyuhyun terjulur dan mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin. " Arasseo. Aku akan menemanimu nanti berbicara dengan dokternya. " ucap Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu emergency yang berada diatas pintu ruangan tersebut mati, pintu UGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dokter keluar dari dalam sana. Sontak semuanya menghampiri dokter tersebut.

" Eotteokhae uisanim? Apa hyukie baik-baik saja? " tanya Donghae.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak setelah membuka masker khusus yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap mereka satu per satu.

" Ne, Hyuk Jae-ssi baik-baik saja. Dia memang sempat kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah melakukan transfusi darah untuknya, karena persediaan darah dengan golongan yang sama dengannya masih banyak masih banyak disimpan oleh pihak Rumah Sakit. Sekarang, Hyuk Jae-ssi masih belum siuman dan suster saya akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap. " jelas dokter itu yang mendatangkan helaan nafas lega dari lima namja disana.

" Ah ne! Uisanim, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah kita.. berbicara diruangan anda saja? " celetuk Sungmin.

Dokter itu mengangguk. " Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Mari, ikut saya ke ruangan. " ucap Dokter tersebut dan mulai berjalan. Diikuti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruang rawat inap bernomor 15 itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memasukki ruangan tersebut bersama.

" Minie-ah, apa yang kau bawa itu? " tanya Yesung seraya beranjak dari sofa.

" Hm.. ini surat izin pemindahan Hyukie. Jam satu nanti, Hyukie akan dipindahkan menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul. " jawab Sungmin yang sudah berdiri disamping ranjang rawat Hyuk Jae.

Donghae mengernyit bingung. " Untuk apa dipindahkan Sungmin-ah? " tanyanya. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi tak pernah lepas untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Hyuk Jae yang terbalut kassa.

" Ng~ .. supaya eomma tidak perlu jauh-jauh sampai kesini untuk menjenguk Hyukie. Lagipula, appa sudah setuju. " jawab Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin. " Eomma? Appa? Yang hyung maksud, adalah Lee ahjumma dan Lee ahjussi? "

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. " Apa hubungannya kedua orang tuamu dengan Hyukie, Minie-ah? " kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

" Karena Hyukie hyung adalah anak kandung dari Lee eomeoni dan Lee abeoji. Lalu jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa, karena sekarang bukan saatnya yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. " jawab Kyuhyun cepat tanpa berniat membiarkan Yesung untuk kembali bertanya.

Dan sekarang, mereka hanya bisa terdiam untuk menunggu datangnya pukul satu siang dengan pertanyaan yang berada dalam benak mereka.

**TBC..**

**Mian lama update'nya #BOW**

**Habis aku lagi agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini..**

**Hehe..**

**Diusahakan chapter depan update secepatnya..**

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk yg sudah membaca dan mereview^^**

**RnR?**

**Ah ne! Panggil aku Lita saja..**

**Biar terdengar lebih akrab^^**

**See you in next chapter^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories ^^**

* * *

***Author POV***

Sepasang mata namja paruh baya itu menatap tajam pada namja tampan didepannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal yang diluar kendalinya. Sementara namja tampan itu'pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap seseorang yang kini bisa dibilang menjadi 'tamunya' .

" Lama tak berjumpa, Lee ahjussi. " akhirnya ia memulai.

Namja paruh baya itu-Kangin- mendecih pelan mendengar sapaan tersebut. " Ya. Dan tak kusangka kita akan bertemu dengan cara yang seperti ini, Choi Siwon-ssi. " ujar Kangin sinis.

" Gamsahamnida, telah mau mengunjungi saya kesini. Dan.. mianhamnida, telah menyakiti anak anda. " kata Siwon pelan. Sama sekali tak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya saat ini.

" Huh? Mian? Mian kau bilang?! Dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf setelah apa yang terjadi?! Kau tahu, karena anak buahmu Hyukie masuk Rumah Sakit dan belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang ini! " ucap Kangin geram.

Sontak, Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kangin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

"R-Rumah Sakit? Apa.. yang terjadi dengannya ahjussi? " tanyanya.

" Dia terkena pukulan tongkat baseball besi dikepalanya yang menyebabkannya kehilangan banyak darah. Dan kau tahu? Saat aku mendengar berita itu, aku bersumpah akan membalasnya. Hyukie itu anak kandungku satu-satunya yang selama ini kucari dengan susah payah! " bentak Kangin.

Siwon kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jika Hyuk Jae dirawat di Rumah Sakit saat ini dan belum sadarkan diri.

" Awalnya aku sempat ragu, jika Choi yang dimaksud oleh Hyukie adalah ayahmu. Tapi setelah aku menyewa seorang detektive, akhirnya semua semakin jelas. Ternyata memang benar, kedua orang tuamu'lah pelakunya. Aku tak menyangka, menjadi rival bisnis dengan ayahmu membuatnya bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Menyuruh seseorang untuk menculiknya. Cih! " jelas Kangin.

" Yang dimaksud Hyukie? Apa.. sebelumnya ahjussi dan Hyukie pernah bertemu? " tanya Siwon seraya kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Ne. Kami pernah bertemu dan disaat itulah aku mengetahuinya. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku dan isteriku hal yang sebenarnya. Dan disaat itu juga aku bersumpah, jika aku tak akan pernah memaafkan kedua orang tuamu, dan dirimu Choi Siwon-ssi. Karena ulahmu, anakku jadi terbaring lemah diranjang Rumah Sakit sekarang! " jawab Kangin emosi.

" A-aku mohon ahjussi, tolong maafkan kedua orang tuaku. Biarlah mereka tenang dialam sana dengan mendapatkan maaf darimu. Jika ahjussi mau, aku rela mendapatkan balasannya. Ahjussi bisa membalasnya padaku. Karena.. appa dan eomma menculik Hyukie, bukan karena ahjussi adalah rivalnya. Tapi karena aku, eomma dan appa menculik Hyukie untukku. " ucap Siwon dengan wajah memohon.

" Untukmu? "

" Ne! Untukku. Saat appa menghadiri sebuah acara untuk para pebisnis, aku dibawa olehnya. Selama appa mengikuti jalannya acara itu, aku yang masih berumur tiga tahun, bermain dengan eomma di taman belakang gedung acara. Dan waktu itu, aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama eomma'nya juga. Mulai saat itu, aku terus merengek pada eomma dan appa agar mau mempertemukanku dengan namja kecil tersebut. Hingga akhirnya.. eomma dan appa.. menyuruh seseorang untuk menculiknya. Sungguh ahjussi, aku mohon maafkan tindakkan kedua orang tuaku. Biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya. " jelas Siwon.

" Tapi kenapa kau malah mendukung tindakkan mereka, hah?! "

" Ahjussi, saat itu aku masih berumur tiga tahun. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Dan.. mian jika sudah beranjak dewasapun aku sama sekali tidak membawa Hyukie kembali ke keluarganya. Itu semua.. karena aku terlanjur.. mencintainya, dan tak ingin kehilangannya. "

" Mencintainya? Kau tidak mungkin menyakitinya jika kau mencintainya! Kau itu hanya terobsesi padanya! Kau terlihat seperti seorang psycho! Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan aku dan isteriku untuk memaafkan kedua orang tuamu. Tapi dengan satu syarat. "

"Apapun! Apapun syaratnya akan kulakukan. Apa itu ahjussi? "

" Geurae. Kau, setelah dibebaskan dari penjara nanti, harus pergi jauh dari kehidupan keluargaku, juga hapus rasa cintamu pada Hyukie. Jangan pernah lagi menemuinya ataupun menghubunginya. " ujar Kangin yang membuat Siwon terdiam.

" Wae? Tidak bisa? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak- "

" Arasseo ahjussi! Aku.. akan melakukannya. " jawab Siwon memotong ucapan Kangin dengan cepat.

Kangin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan cara inilah dia membalaskan perbuatan Siwon pada Hyuk Jae. Ia tahu, sebesar apa rasa cinta Siwon dan rasa takut dirinya akan kehilangan Hyuk Jae. Dengan begitu, ia pasti akan sangat tersiksa.

" Geurae. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disini. " ucap Kangin dan mulai berdiri.

" Ahjussi. " panggil Siwon yang menghentikan Kangin untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

" Apa lagi? " tanya Kangin.

Siwon menatap Kangin ragu. " Bolehkah… aku melihat Hyukie untuk yang terakhir kalinya? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata namja manis yang terbaring lemah itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Dan tak lama, perlahan terbuka menampakkan kedua bola mata hitamnya. Namja manis itu mengerjap pelan. Membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk pada retina matanya.

" Hyukie, kau sudah sadar nak? " sebuah suara halus dan lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan. Menatap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik, sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung.

" Aku akan panggil uisa sebentar. " celetuk Ryeowook kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruangan dokter.

" Hyukie-ah.. aku senang akhirnya kau sadar. " ucap Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan Hyukie yang satunya dan mengelus lembut kepala sang namja manis. Hyuk Jae menoleh padanya.

" A-aku di.. R-Rumah Sakit? " tanya Hyuk Jae. Donghae mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Hyuk Jae sudah dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Seoul kemarin. Dengan uang yang dimilikki oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk, Hyuk Jae kini menempati kamar rawat VIP.

Tak lama, Ryeowook kembali datang bersama dengan seorang dokter.

" Sebentar, saya akan memeriksanya dulu. " kata dokter tersebut lalu mulai memeriksa Hyuk Jae.

Tak sampai lima menit, dokter itu selesai memeriksa Hyuk Jae dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang berada disana.

" Hyuk Jae-ssi keadaannya masih belum stabil untuk saat ini karena baru saja siuman. Tapi ia sudah tidak apa-apa. Dan Hyuk Jae-ssi masih harus dirawat sekitar dua atau sampai tiga hari untuk mendapatkan perawatan intens. Jahitan dikepalanya masih belum mengering sepenuhnya. Jika keadaannya sudah kembali pulih benar dan jahitannya sudah mengering, ia baru diizinkan untuk pulang. " jelas sang dokter yang mendatangkan helaan nafas lega dari enam orang disana.

" Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk kembali keruangan. "

" Ne uisanim. Gamsahamnida. " ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Hyuk Jae yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan sayu.

" Syukurlah jika Hyukie tidak apa-apa. " kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

" Ah ne! Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Aku yakin, Lee ahjumma membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua dengan anaknya. " usul Yesung sambil menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. " Ne. Kurasa juga begitu hyung. Kajja, kita keluar. Eomeoni, bicaralah dengan Hyukie hyung. " ujar Kyuhyun lalu melangkah keluar bersama yang lain setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Hyuk Jae sayang.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa merasa lebih baik? " tanyanya.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk pelan. " Ne, ahjumma. " jawabnya dengan suara parau.

" Hyukie-ah.. mulai hari ini dan selamanya, kau.. harus memanggilku eomma. " ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Hyuk Jae mengernyit bingung. " Wae? "

Leeteuk menatap Hyuk Jae dengan lembut. " Karena aku.. adalah ibumu. Ibu kandungmu. " jawab Leeteuk sambil menahan tangis.

" Ne? J-Jeongmal? " tanya Hyuk Jae meyakinkan. Leeteuk mengangguk. Setetes air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" Eomma… " panggil Hyuk Jae seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Tak diperdulikannya tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemah dan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia hanya ingin memeluk ibu kandungnya sekarang ini.

Leeteuk dengan cepat membalas pelukkan sang anak. " Mian kami terlambat menemukanmu Hyukie. Hiks.. mian.. " ucap Leeteuk.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng dalam pelukkannya. " Aniya eomma.. hiks.. gwaenchana.. hiks.. hiks.. j-justru aku sangat senang.. hiks.. eomma.. hiks.. eomma.. s-saranghae.. hiks.. " ujar Hyuk Jae disela isak tangisnya, tangis bahagianya. Akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan ibunya. Ibu kandungnya.

Sementara kelima orang yang mengintip dibalik pintu itu tersenyum. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlihat meneteskan air mata mereka.

" Akhirnya, Hyukie hyung mendapatkan kebahagiannya. " ucap Ryeowook.

" Ne. Dan setelah ini, aku berjanji akan melindungi Hyukie layaknya seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya. Walaupun bukan kandung, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan dia terluka lagi. " janji Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, merangkul bahu Sungmin sambil tersenyum. " Ne, itu memang harus. "

Yesung kini beralih menatap Donghae yang masih mengintip kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menepuk bahu temannya itu pelan. Donghae menoleh.

" Bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Yesung. Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

" Molla. Aku takut dia tak mau kembali padaku. " jawab Donghae yang sudah kembali menatap Hyuk Jae.

" Cobalah dulu. Tak ada salahnya kan? Jika ia memang tak mau kembali padamu, kalian kan masih bisa berteman. Lagipula kau sendiri yang gegabah waktu itu. Berarti kau juga harus tahu konsekuensinya. " ujar Yesung.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Ya, dia akui dirinyalah yang bersalah saat dengan seenaknya menampar Hyuk Jae tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja manis itu.

" Geurae, aku akan mencobanya hyung. " jawabnya.

***Hyuk Jae POV***

Aku menatap Donghae hyung yang sedang duduk dikursi samping ranjangku. Sementara eomma, baru saja pulang untuk istirahat. Sedari tadi, ia terus saja diam. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Hyung, waeyo? " akhirnya aku mencoba bertanya.

Ia mendongak untuk menatapku dan tersenyum. " Gwaenchana? " tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kuyakin dia bukan hanya ingin menanyakan itu padaku.

" Ne, nan gwaenchana. Sebenarnya kau kenapa hyung? " tanyaku lagi.

Kudengar ia menghela nafas pelan lalu menggenggam tanganku. " Mianhae.. " ucapnya.

Aku mengernyit bingung. " Mian? Untuk apa? " tanyaku.

" A-aku.. hyung minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu waktu itu tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu. Sungguh, hyung dibutakan dengan rasa cemburu waktu itu. Hyung tahu hyung salah, mianhae.. " jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. " Hyung, gwaenchana. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku juga salah. Seharusnya waktu itu aku berusaha melawannya lebih kuat lagi. " ucapku.

" Aniya~ .. kau tak salah. Aku yang paling salah disini. Kumohon maafkan aku. "

" Hyung~ .. aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf, ne? Kita lupakan saja kejadian itu. "

" Kalau begitu.. maukah, kau kembali menjadi kekasihku? Kembali padaku? "

Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. " Hyung, memang sejak kapan kita putus? Saat itu kau hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak menemui ataupun menghubungimu lagi. Tak ada kata putus darimu waktu itu. " jelasku.

Ya.. memang benar apa kataku tadi. Dia tidak pernah meminta putus padaku. Berarti kami masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan?

" Ne? Iya juga sih.. " katanya pelan. Lihatlah, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang pabo sekarang.

" Ck! Sudahlah hyung, daripada kita memikirkan hal ini, lebih baik kau membawaku ke taman Rumah Sakit. Aku bosan, kau tahu! " aku mem'poutkan bibir kesal.

Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambutku gemas. " Arasseo. Kajja! " ajaknya sambil merangkul pundakku dan memapahku menuju kursi roda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ah.. udaranya segar. " ujarku seraya merentangkan kedua tanganku. Sementara Hae hyung duduk dibangku taman Rumah Sakit yang tepat berada disampingku.

Kurasakan rambutku teracak pelan. Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang tersenyum. " Aku senang bisa melihat senyummu lagi. " ujarnya.

Aku hanya menunduk malu, sementara dia terkekeh pelan. " Tak usah malu begitu. Kau semakin manis saja. " godanya.

Aku berdecak kesal. Suka sekali dia menggodaku.

Plak

" Aduh! "

Kudongakkan kepalaku saat mendengar rintihan Hae hyung. Kulihat Minie hyung sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Ya! Sungmin! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Aku ini lebih tua darimu! " sungut Hae hyung sambil mengusap kepalanya.

" Mwo? Salah sendiri kau terus-terussan menggodanya hyung! Tak lihat ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti itu? " balas Minie hyung sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

" Issh~ .. chagi, kenapa tertawa? Seharusnya kau membela kekasihmu yang tampan ini. " ucapnya.

Aku hanya menaikkan sebela alisku sambil menatapnya. Narsis sekali dia.

" Ck! Hyukie, lebih baik kita makan siang saja di cafetaria Rumah Sakit. Daripada harus meladeni dia yang tingkat kenarsisannnya sangat tinggi. " kata Minie hyung lalu dengan cepat mendorong kursi roda yang kududukki. Meninggalkan Hae hyung yang berteriak memanggil kami.

Biar sajalah. Sesekali menjahilinya tak apa kan?

***Author POV***

Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam dengan erat. Pagi ini, Donghae dan Hyuk Jae tengah menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Donghae duduk diatas kasur rawat Hyuk Jae. Begitu juga dengan sang namja manisnya. Sedari tadi mereka sesekali membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum, dan saling menatap dengan lembut.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka. Mengalihkan perhatian sepasang kekasih tersebut untuk menatap kearah pintu. Seketika genggaman tangan Hyuk Jae pada Donghae semakin mengerat. Rasa takutnya kembali muncul saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu.

Seseorang itu –Choi Siwon- berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Ditangannya, ia menggenggam sebuket bunga lili. Donghae menatapnya tajam dan menusuk.

" Mau apa kau kesini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berdiam diri dibalik jeruji besi, eoh? " tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah namja tampan itu hingga mati.

Tapi ia masih sadar diri bahwa ini di Rumah Sakit. Tentu dia tak ingin melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk menjenguk Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menundukkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak berani menatap Siwon.

" Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Hyukie. Untuk yang terkahir kalinya. " jawab Siwon.

" Mwo? "

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Memperlihatkan kedua dimple'nya yang mampu menarik semua perhatian yeoja diluar sana.

" Ne, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menemui Hyukie. Setelah itu, aku berjanji tak akan lagi menemuinya ataupun menghubunginya. " ucap Siwon.

Ia semakin berjalan mendekat kearah dua sejoli itu. " Untukmu. Ini juga merupakan pemberian terakhirku padamu. Ambillah. " Siwon mengarahkan sebuket bunga itu pada Hyuk Jae.

Secara perlahan, Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap bunga itu sejenak, lalu mengambilnya. " G-gomawo. "

" Mianhae Hyukie. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu, mungkin dengan permintaan maaf dan hukumanku dipenjara tak akan bisa membuat rasa takutmu padaku berkurang, atau mungkin hilang. Tapi.. aku menyesal, sungguh. Mian, telah membuatmu banyak tersakiti karena ulahku. Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji pada hidupku untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Dan.. berbahagialah bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. " jelas Siwon.

Tak terasa, setetes air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi namja manis itu. Kini Siwon menatap Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan Donghae pada Siwon, bukanlah tatapan tajam seperti yang tadi diperlihatkan.

" Dan untuk kau, Donghae-ssi. Tolong jaga baik-baik Hyukie. Kau mencintainya bukan? Berikanlah dia kebahagiaan. Jangan sampai membuatnya menangis. Karena aku tak mau jika dia kembali meneteskan air mata. " ujarnya. Donghae hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hm.. baiklah, waktuku untuk menjengukmu sudah habis. Sekarang aku harus kembali. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Cepatlah sembuh Hyukie. Dan kumohon teruslah tersenyum. Semoga kalian berbahagia. Selamat tinggal. " katanya dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

" Siwon hyung! " panggil Hyuk Jae saat tangan Siwon ingin meraih knop pintu.

Ia berbalik, dan melihat Hyuk Jae yang sedang menatapnya dengan air mata.

" Hae hyung.. bolehkah aku.. memeluk Siwon hyung? " tanya Hyuk Jae pada Donghae meminta izin.

Donghae berpikir. Ia menoleh pada Siwon yang sedang menatapnya lalu mendesah pelan. Kedua matanya kembali melihat Hyuk Jae. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Peluklah dia. " katanya.

" Gomawo. " balas Hyuk Jae dan kemudian berlari memeluk Siwon. Ia menangis dalam pelukkannya.

Siwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan itu sambil mengelus punggung Hyuk Jae lembut.

" Kenapa menangis? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan agar kau terus tetap tersenyum, hm? " tanya Siwon berusaha untuk tidak membuat air matanya keluar.

" Hiks.. a-aku menyayangimu hyung.. hiks.. g-gomawo sudah mau.. hiks.. menjaga dan.. mencintaiku.. hiks.. hiks.. " ucapnya disela isak tangis.

" Ne, aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi mulai sekarang ini, rasa sayang itu akan berubah menjadi rasa sayang seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya. " jawab Siwon.

Tak lama, ia melepaskan pelukkan itu dan menangkup kedua pipi Hyuk Jae. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir itu menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

" Uljima, eoh? Kau jelek jika menangis. " ucapnya yang mendetangkan kekehan kecil dari Hyuk Jae.

" Nah.. begitu lebih manis. Sekarang, sudah waktunya hyung kembali. Jaga dirimu, ne? Annyeong.. " pamitnya lalu berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

Donghae yang melihat itu, segera beranjak mendekati Hyuk Jae. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

" Menangislah.. aku tahu kau ingin menangis. " ucapnya. Saat itu juga, tangisnya kembali pecah.

Hyuk Jae tahu, dibalik sifat keras seorang Siwon, sebenarnya dia adalah namja yang lembut dan baik. Hanya saja, dia dibutakan oleh perasaannya. Itulah yang membuat Siwon selalu menyakiti Hyuk Jae. Tapi meskipun begitu, namja manis itu menyayanginya. Menyayangi seorang Choi Siwon, sebagai hyungnya.

**TBC**

**Update cepat kan? :D**

**Hehehe..**

**Chapter depan tamat..**

**Yeay yeay yeay..**

**Ah ne! Kemarin mian ya, kalau kependekkan..**

**(Sekarang juga deh kayanya) Hehe..**

**Aku lagi benyak kerjaan rumah..**

**Soalnya eomma udah pulkam duluan sama dongsaeng..**

**#plak!Curcol..**

**Chapter depan, aku juga akan nulis ucapan terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview :D**

**Jeongmal gomawoyo.. #bow**

**RnR?**

**See you in Ending Chapter ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Story About Life and Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, Siwon**

**Other : Kibum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, HanChul, etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed The Stories ^^**

* * *

***Sungmin POV***

" Kyuhyun-ah! Bantu kami! Jangan hanya bermain saja dengan kotak persegi panjang kesayanganmu itu! " sungutku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk pada sofa putih panjang diruang tamu.

Rasa kesalku semakin menjadi saat dirinya hanya berdeham sebentar tanpa menoleh dari PSP'nya. Aku berdecak sebal lalu berjalan kearahnya. Dengan cepat kuambil PSP'nya itu.

" Hyung! Kenapa diambil? Kembalikan! Aku hampir saja menang! " ucapnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. " Shireo! Salahmu sendiri malah asik bermain disini sedangkan kami semua sedang sibuk untuk menyambut kedatangan Hyukie. Cepat bantu kami! " omelku.

" Ck! Kenapa aku harus ikut membantu? " tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas kasar. " Karena jika tidak, aku akan meminta eomma dan appa untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita sekarang juga! " jawabku dan meninggalkannya yang masih duduk terdiam disana.

Tak lama, terdengar teriakkan darinya yang memohon padaku untuk tidak membatalkan perjodohan kami. Biar saja!

Ya, hari ini Hyukie sudah diperbolehkan pihak Rumah Sakit untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan tentu saja kami membawanya pulang ke rumahnya yang asli. Dan saat ini, aku, Wookie, Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kedatangan Hyukie. Oh, atau bisa dibilang yang mengerjakan itu semua hanya aku, Wookie dan Yesung hyung saja? Karena bocah evil itu sedari tadi kerjanya hanya bermain dengan benda kesayangannya.

" Minie hyung, ada apa dengan bocah itu? " tanya Wookie saat aku sudah kembali ke dapur. Membantunya untuk membuat kue.

" Aku mengancamnya untuk membatalkan perjodohan kami jika ia masih saja berkutat dengan selingkuhannya itu dan tak mau membantu kita. " jawabku sambil mengaduk adonan kue yang tadi sempat ku abaikan, setelah sebelumnya menaruh PSP Kyuhyun diatas meja makan.

Kudengar Wookie terkekeh pelan. " Ne, dia memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran. Geundae, kau tak sungguh-sungguh akan membatalkan perjodohan itu kan hyung? " tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

Aku menggeleng. " Aniya. Aku hanya sedikit menggertaknya saja. Aku sudah terlanjur sayang dan mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku batalkan. " jawabku berbisik. Sementara dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berada diruang tengah untuk membantu Yesung hyung yang sedang meniupkan balon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Selamat datang Hyukie! " ucap kami berempat secara bersamaan.

Sementara yang disambut, hanya menampilkan gummy smile'nya. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, tapi melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu membuat hati kami jadi tenang.

" Ayo masuk. " ajak eomma sambil menarik Hyukie pelan menuju ruang keluarga.

" Wahh.. apakah ini semua kalian yang membuatnya? " tanya Hyukie sambil memandang takjub ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan balon dan berbagai hiasan lainnya.

" Ne Hyukie. Ini semua kami yang membuatnya. Bagaimana? Bagus kan? " jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mencibirnya pelan.

Hyukie mengangguk cepat sambil menatap ke sekeliling. " Sangat! Gomawo yeorobun. " ucapnya senang.

" Hyukie, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Eomma akan membereskan kamar tidurmu sebentar. " titah eomma.

" Ne eomma. " jawab Hyukie lalu duduk disofa panjang.

Eomma tersenyum dan segera melangkah menuju lantai dua.

" Kalau begitu appa ke kamar dulu. Ingin mandi. Kalian berbincang saja dulu. " ucap appa kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kami semua'pun mulai duduk disofa. Aku duduk disamping kanan Hyukie, sedangkan Wookie duduk disamping kirinya. Sementara Yesung hyung, Donghae hyung, dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa panjang yang didepan kami.

" Hm.. Zhou Mi dan Henry kemana? Katanya mereka juga akan datang. " ucap Hyukie sambil menatap kami satu per satu.

" Molla. Padahal aku sudah mengirimkan alamat rumah kalian dengan benar. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai. " jawab Donghae seraya mengambil satu kue kering buatanku dan Wookie.

Ting Tong..

Kami semua sontak terdiam mendengar bell rumah berbunyi. " Mungkin itu mereka. Aku akan membukanya. " ucapku dan beranjak dari sofa.

***Author POV***

Zhou Mi dan Henry melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga rumah Lee dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

" Mian terlambat. Dijalan sedikit macet. " ujar Zhou Mi setelah berdiri tepat disamping sofa yang ditempati oleh Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook.

" Hu'um.. gwaenchana. " jawab Hyuk Jae.

" Ah ne! Kami membelikanmu hadiah Hyukie hyung. Semoga kau suka. " kata Henry seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna biru pada Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menerimanya dengan senang hati. " Gomawo Henry-ah. " ucapnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita langsung makan malam saja bagaimana? Tadi aku dan Wookie sudah memasak banyak. " usul Sungmin yang dibalas anggukkan cepat oleh semua temannya.

" Ya sudah. Aku akan memanggil appa dan eomma dulu. Kalian duluan saja ke ruang makan. " ucap Sungmin.

Yang lain segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang makan. Sementara Sungmin menuju lantai dua untuk memanggil Kangin dan Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah lewat satu bulan sejak Hyuk Jae keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Kepalanya sudah tidak lagi dibalut perban dan keadaannya juga semakin membaik. Sangat baik malah. Dan hari ini, mereka semua sedang mengadakan pesta di Pulau Jeju. Yaitu pesta pertunangan Cho Kyuhyun dengan Lee Sungmin.

" Hyung, neomu yeppeo. " puji Hyuk Jae yang mendatangkan pukulan kecil dari Sungmin dikepalanya.

" Ya! Sungmin! Kau mau membuat kepala Hyukie berdarah lagi? " tanya Donghae seraya mengelus-elus kepala Hyuk Jae'nya sayang.

Sungmin mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal. " Kau berlebihan hyung. Aku tak sekuat itu memukulnya. Lagipula aku ini tampan, bukan cantik. " gerutu Sungmin.

" Mwo? Haha.. kau memang cantik Min. " ucap Donghae sedikit menggoda. Sungmin semakin mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal.

Plak!

" Aduh! Ya! Bocah evil! Kenapa kau memukulku? Sopanlah sedikit! " teriak Donghae saat kepalanya mendapati pukulan keras dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. " Salah sendiri membuat Minie hyung'ku kesal begitu! " balas Kyuhyun.

" Ck! Dasar evil! Kita pergi saja dari sini Hyukie. Tinggalkan saja sepasang kekasih ini. " ucap Donghae lalu menarik Hyu Jae menjauh.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih saja mem'poutkan bibir sambil menunduk. Didekatinya sang kekasih sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat dagunya.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir sharp M itu. Membuat sang empunya merona malu.

" K-kenapa kau menciumku? " tanya Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Kau sendiri yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhku seperti itu. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Huh? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa gemas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin pelan. " Jangan mem'poutkan bibirmu seperti itu lagi didepanku. Atau aku akan menciummu. " ancamnnya.

Sungmin dengan cepat mengangguk.

" Hehe.. Cha! Kalau begitu kita ke pantai diluar itu saja. Bosan didalam ruangan ini. " ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae menarik nafas pelan sambil menatap hamparan pasir pantai putih dibawah sana. Sedangkan Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, kepalanya bertumpu pada namja manisnya. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada dibalkon atas gedung, tempat diadakannya acar pertunangan itu. Sungguh adegan yang romantis.

" Aku ingin kita menikah di tepi pantai nanti. " celetuk Donghae sambil mengeluarkan senyum angelic'nya

Hyuk Jae mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap wajah tampan Donghae.

" Kenapa begitu? " tanya Hyuk Jae.

" Karena itu keinginanku. Wae? Kau tak mau? " Donghae balik bertanya.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk. " Aku malah ingin menikah di Paris. Itu negara impianku. " jawab Hyuk Jae dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika resepsinya di tepi pantai ini, dan bulan madu di Paris? " usul Donghae.

Hyuk Jae otomatis melepas pelukkan mereka lalu menatap Donghae dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. " Jeongmal? " tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk mantap. " Ne. Kau mau? "

Hyuk Jae memeluk Donghae erat dan mengangguk. " Ne. Aku mau. Gomawo.. " ucapnya semangat.

Donghae terkekeh kecil karena tingkah kekasihnya ini. Ia membalas pelukkan Hyuk Jae tak kalah erat.

" Tapi sebelum itu.. " Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melepas pelukkan Hyuk Jae pelan lalu menatap kedua mata namja manisnya lembut seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya.

" Maukah kau menikah denganku? " lanjut Donghae.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum senang. " Aku mau! Hyung aku mau! " jawab Hyuk Jae cepat.

" Gomawo.. "

Dan setelah itu, Donghae memagut bibir Hyuk Jae lembut. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Hyuk Jae dan membawanya mendekat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ketiga pasang kekasih yang lain sedang menatap mereka dari balik pintu.

" Wuahh.. mereka romantis sekali. Aku jadi iri. " celetuk Henry.

" Ck! Diam kau mochi. " bisik Zhou Mi –sang kekasih- sedikit tersinggung.

Sementara Henry hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" Hei evil, kau sudah memotretnya? " tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang mengabadikan moment tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tadinya memang ia dan Sungmin akan pergi ke pantai. Tapi karena mereka ditarik oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung menuju balkon atas, jadinya mereka batal pergi ke pantai yang berada diluar.

" Aku harus berindak cepat sebelum mereka menikah duluan. " kali ini Kyuhyun berucap. Yang dihadiahi jitakkan dari Sungmin.

" Tunggu aku lulus sekolah dulu dan kau sudah mapan, baru kita menikah. Lagipula Hyukie juga tak mungkin mendahului kita untuk menikah duluan. Dia masih kecil. " ucap Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanya Donghae yang entah kapan sudah berdiri didepan mereka dan Hyuk Jae yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tampang polos.

Sementara mereka yang ditanya, hanya memperlihatkan sederetan gigi mereka dengan tampang tak berdosa.

" Ng~ .. Kyu, aku dan Wookie kebawah sebentar ne? Kajja Wookie. " ucap Yesung lalu dengan cepat mmebawa Ryeowook turun.

" Ah.. Henry-ah, temani gege ambil minum dibawah. Gege haus sekali. " celetuk Zhou Mi dan dengan segera menyusul pasangan YeWook yang sudah terlebih dulu turun seraya menyeret pelan Henry.

" Kyu, aku ingin menemui appa dan eomma dulu. " kata Sungmin dan berlari kecil meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih berdiri disana.

Donghae kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. " Bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi Kyu? Dan kenapa kau membawa kamera? " tanya Donghae menyelidik.

" H-hyung, bukan maksudku untuk mengintip kalian. Jinjja! Aku hanya disuruh saja. " jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Jinjjayo? " tanyanya.

" Ne! K-kalau begitu aku turun dulu. Sampai jumpa hyung. " jawab Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat melesat pergi sambil membawa kameranya.

" Ya! Kemarikan kameramu bocah! " teriak Donghae. Dan berdecak kesal saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapannnya.

" Sudahlah hyung. Kajja kita menyusul mereka. Acara akan dimulai. " ajak Hyuk Jae dan menggenggam tangan Donghae lalu mulai melangkah.

" Hyukie. " panggil Donghae.

" Hm? "

" Saranghae.. "

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kanan Donghae singkat.

" Nado saranghae hyung.. " balasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah terlewatkan di pulau Jeju, dan sekarang mereka telah kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tapi saat ini, Hyuk Jae terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jam tangan yang dipakainya kini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Berarti Donghae sudah telat satu jam dari waktu yang mereka tentukan.

Ya, hari ini rencananya dirinya dan Donghae akan kencan. Bisa dibilang kencan pertama mereka. Tapi lihatlah hasilnya. Donghae bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

" Ck! Pesanku pun tidak dibalasnya. Lihat saja, jika sepuluh menit lagi dia tidak datang, aku akan- "

" Akan apa chagiya? " tanya seseorang yang memotong ucapannya.

Hyuk Jae menatap namja itu –Donghae- dengan tajam. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Pertanda sedang marah.

" Kau terlambat satu jam tuan Lee Donghae. Lalu kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas sama sekali? " tanya Hyuk Jae.

Donghae tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. " Ne, mianhae. Tadi ada yang tertinggal dirumah, jadi aku kembali lagi sebentar. Lalu saat dijalan, aku melihat ada toko bunga. Jadi.. tadaaa.. aku membeli ini untukmu. Dan untuk pesanmu, mian. Aku lupa membawa ponsel. " jelas Donghae seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga lili pada Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menatap sebuket bunga lili itu sejenak lalu kembali menatap Donghae.

" Kau pikir aku ini yeoja yang akan dengan mudahnya luluh jika diberi bunga, eoh? " ujarnya.

" Oh ayolah Hyukie. Mianhae, eoh? Aku janji, tak akan terlambat lagi jika kita akan kencan kembali. " Donghae membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya.

Hyuk Jae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Geurae, kali ini hyung ku maafkan. "

Donghae yang mendengarnya segera mengembangkan senyumnya dan bersiap untuk memeluk kekasih tercintanya itu.

" Eits.. tapi ada syaratnya. " kata Hyuk Jae yang otomatis menghentikan gerakkan Donghae.

" Kenapa harus pakai syarat segala Hyukie? " tanya Hyuk Jae bingung.

" Kalau tak mau ya sudah, aku tarik ucapanku. "

" Y-ya! Mana bisa begitu. Aissh~ .. baiklah, baiklah. Apa syaratnya? " Donghae mengalah.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum jahil. " Hyung setiap hari harus menjemput dan mengantarku kesekolah. "

" Hanya itu? "

" Aku belum selesai bicara. "

" Baiklah, lanjutkan. "

" Hyung harus menjemput dan mengantarku ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan kendaraan yang hyung punya. Artinya, hyung harus naik bus, atau jalan kaki kalau bisa. " jelas Hyuk Jae.

" Mwo?! Hyukie, jarak antara rumahku dan rumahmu itu lumayan jauh. " ucap Donghae sedikit memelas.

" Oh.. jadi hyung tak sanggup. Ya sudah, aku- "

" Baik, baik. Akan kulaksanakan. " potong Donghae cepat.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum menang. Diambilnya sebuket bunga lili itu dari tangan Donghae dan menggamit lengan kekasihnya. " Gomawo hyung. Saranghae.. " ucapnya.

Donghae balas tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Hyuk Jae. " Aku lebih mencintaimu. "

**END**

**Huwaaaa... akhirnya ending juga XD**

**hehehe...**

**Mian atas keterlambatanku untuk update last chapter..**

**Habis pulang dari mudik kemarin aku malah sakit..**

**Jadi gak bisa update..**

**Sekali lagi mian #bow ..**

**See You In New FF**

**THANK'S TO MY READERS :**

**haehyuklee, lyndaariezz, niisaa9, Yuzuki Chaeri, nurul. , , Lee Ah Ra, , Lee Chan88, Miho, cottoncandyme, yohhanna, Jiaehaehyuk, CiezieeLf, Guest, Lee Eun Jae, AnieJOY'ERS, shizu indah, AULN KEY, , AstriiELF, Shinka, , EternalClouds2421, Ve, pumpkinsparkyumin, iss sie jewel, hana ryeong9, Ri Yong Kim, nunu, HyukkieFhisy, KyuWie, anchofishy, sid, ririn chubby, MingMin, Lee Hyuk Nara, Elf hana sujuCouple, FanHyuk, Jewels1295, ariesta87, Kyu pegaxue, SiwonlovEelf, clarissa, Endah1146, elza orizhuka, mochievil94, lee dong hyuk, Anik0405, kaguya734, azizah3424, kyuhyuk love, Yudha Namja ELFishy, niknukss, Kang Shin Ah, istnaini wk, abilhikmah, love yesung .**


End file.
